Achilles Heel
by sharonflynns
Summary: The continued tale of a doctor and a detective; Andy and Virginia learn to overcome the barriers in their relationship, and fall in love all over again over things they never conceived as being possible. A sequel to Hardest of Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

_ chapter 1 _

A warm cup was held in her slender hands, as she listened to Andy tell her all about his day and how heroic he'd been in saving the life of the victim to domestic violence. She loved seeing him speak so passionately about how he loved his job. She admired people who could see good in jobs such as the ones they had.

It was past midnight as they sat in a Starbucks, calming down after work. Andy sat down to cup of decaf coffee, and Virginia slowly sipped at her non-fat skinny latte. Between Andy's vegetarian diet and her fussy organic foods, it was difficult for them to agree on some things, but they respected each others dietary concerns. Whenever Andy went shopping now, sometimes he'd pick-up bacon for her, when they shared breakfast, and Virginia would often find herself buying vegetarian lasagna instead of regular.

He could tell by the way her face had softened and how she'd stopped tucking her hair behind her hair when it came too close to her ace that she was beginning to get tired. "Are you tired, hon? Do you wanna call it a night?"

She nodded her head, further proving his point. They both stood form their small table in the window, Andy taking their cups to the garbage on the way out. She held his arm on the way to the car, her head laid against him. "Your house?" He asked, pulling the keys from his pocket with the opposite arm. She agreed and the drove home in silence, listening to the sound of the busy Los Angeles traffic around them.

Andy reaching the door first, pulled the key she'd given him the week before form his pocket to unlock the door. The cool fall air nipped at her exposed neck, her hair tied up in a loose bun as he'd discovered she often did once she'd gotten home from work.

He held the door for her, as she entered, removing her shoes and heading into the kitchen. She checked the date off her calendar, and went to the counter to get Andy his vitamins. "Don't tell me you're out again…"

She held the container upside down, frowning. Neither of them could keep count of how many times he'd missed taking them because of forgetting them at his apartment. "I'm sorry Andy. If you want we can run to the pharmacy down the road?"

He shrugged it off, moving behind her and taking the empty bottle from her to the trash can. "One day without protein won't kill me."

He moved in, kissing the top of her head, before removing his badge and gun and laid them next to her on the countertop. "I'm taking a shower, is that alright?"

A small hum escaped her as she leaned into him before letting him go. She wasn't sure she could wait up for him from how tired she was suddenly feeling but decided to get ready for bed in the meantime. She really did feel bad for him, this being the the second time in two week s he'd missed taking his vitamins because of her. She still wasn't used to being around a vegetarian so much of the time.

She walked to the bedroom and replaced her scrubs with warm flannel pyjamas she loved to wear on cold nights like that. She hadn't heard the shower go off yet, so she decided to remove her make-up and get into bed without him.

When he stepped out of the shower, ten minutes later he pulled on a t shirt and shorts he'd left at her house over the summer. He found her asleep in bed when he'd walked into her room, about to turn on the light. He felt his way around the bed and climbed in beside her, careful not to wake her.

"Andy?"

She had heard the door shut, and the bed move when he pulled back the sheets. "I thought you were sleeping."

A few moments later, she felt him behind her, wrapping her in his arms and nuzzling his nose against her neck. "We can't keep doing this, Andy."

He perked up at her words, raising himself his elbow. "Doing what?"

She spoke in nearly a whisper, already half asleep since he'd joined her. "Going back and forth between houses."

Of course it'd been difficult, having to maneuver between their schedules, but he didn't mind missing a few pills if it meant spending the night with her. She couldn't possibly be insinuating they separate over this. Forgetting her good pair of shoes at his apartment, or leaving her head bands around didn't appear that horrible to him. Nothing they couldn't figure out. "Yeah, well it doesn't bother me much."

He felt her move in his arms, before a sigh escaped her lips. He knew she was tired, but he wasn't going to let her fall asleep after saying something like that. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't like going back and forth between beds."

Okay, so she wasn't breaking up with him. That meant that the only other solution would be moving together. Is that what she was saying? "Virginia, are you suggesting we live together?"

She hummed, hardly awake. He thought about the possibility for a while, as she fell asleep against him. The thought of living with didn't seem like such a bad idea. It would most likely entail spending more time with her, and cutting expenses. He might be able to afford a nicer car for them, and he not as many lost socks, knowing where he'd be sleeping every night.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

Her eyes were shut, as her breathing was steady against him. She must have been exhausted to be out that fast. He lowered his lips to her temple and settled down behind her.

_ 1 week later _

"Andy be careful! You're going to break the good china!"

He set the heavy box down on the table, heaving as he wiped his forehead. "I really don't care at this point. You have enough for the whole neighbourhood to eat off, so I think we'll manage with these."

He wasn't entirely interested in protecting the dishes that his ex-wife had left him with when they split. Quite honestly, he couldn't care less. "Andy, I understand you're getting tired, but don't get snarky with me."

She was sitting on the floor, legs crossed as she opened his boxes and organized his clothes in piles. Her hair was up as Andy liked best, and she wore a grey cardigan and yoga pants. Andy had learned early on the relationship that yoga pants and sweaters were her Sunday ritual. He'd also learned she liked light candles, warm baths and cleaning the entire house on weekends. She called it her personal day.

He stepped over the boxes around them and took a seat next to her on the floor.

"This would have been easier if you organized them like I told you to."

He rolled his eyes, reaching for a black zip-up and attempted to fold it like she was.

"Andy, you're doing it wrong."

He gave it to her and watched her strategically fold in the arms and then the bottom. "Does it really matter if I'm just going to put it on in a few days anyway?"

She reached for another sweater, eyeing him carefully, telling him that he was started get on her nerves. He knew he should stop, but continued anyway, waiting to get a rise out of her.

He reached for another sweater, this time purposely folding it wrong. "Andy, I asked you to stop. Go bring more boxes in." She ordered, reaching for the sweater.

She pulled, but he didn't let go, acting like the child he was. "Andy, let go!"

He did as he was told, releasing his grip and sending her into the pile of jeans behind her.

He did his best to hide his laughter. He apologized profusely, knowing he was in trouble now. "Andy!"

She wrapped him in the arm with a pair of jeans, knocking over another pile of shirts, only making him laugh more. Before either of them had noticed what they were doing, there were shirts flying around the living room, both of them laughing now. He cornered her against the couch and a mess of jackets they'd made and started kissing her over and over making her cry for mercy.

She was laughing so hard her stomach was hurting, as pushed on his chest for him to sit up. She looked around the room, catching her breath and nearly screamed. "Andy! Now looked what you've done! Now I have to re-do everything!"

"I can do it, if you'd like?" he chuckled.

She couldn't help but laugh herself from the dorky grin across his face. "Absolutely not!"

"Okay, well then why don't I go get us something to eat while you clean up our mess?"

"Fine." She spat.

Clearly, he'd be in the doghouse for a while after this. He stole another kiss form her, before grabbing the keys and heading to the car.

She couldn't help but smile, sitting in the middle of a huge heap of clothes. If it were anyone else she would have been raging, but it was Andy, _her_ Andy, and she couldn't stay mad at him. He knew exactly how to get on her nerves and although she hated it, she loved that he knew her so well.

When it came to choosing where they would live together, he knew her well enough to understand that she'd want them to live in her house. Not only had it been her house for most of her life, but it had become they're home. Everything had happened in that house. It was where they'd first shared a real dinner together. The place where she'd first told him she loved him and she wanted to be with him.

Andy had been married before meeting her, and he had lived with someone else before, but she had't lived with someone since she left her family for college. This didn't scare her, but it made her excited to be living with Andy. She liked the idea of falling asleep waking up with him every morning. She wanted to be able to take breaks from making dinner every night, and cleaning the whole house by herself. Everything about this new experience excited her. Her brother had asked her not to get ahead of herself, and make sure it was really what she wanted and just not what she thought was the right thing. Living with Andy certainly felt right.

Andy's reaction to the situation was different. The last woman he'd lived with was his ex-wife, and it definitely lowered his patience having to answer to her constantly. He was afraid it would be too much for them.

Lately he'd been thinking back to the years before the divorce. The guilt of leaving his family returned, and he didn't know how to move on from it. When his children were growing up, he was hardly ever home between work and going to the bar. He knew that his sobriety had changed him, and his children had forgiven him, but he couldn't shake the thoughts out of his head.

If him and Virginia were going to be living together, he was going to do it right this time. The way he should have over a decade ago.

 **So heres a start to the new. Let me know what you think so far!**

 **More to come soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this chapter has taken a long time, but its much longer than the others and I'm hoping to get to the plot sooner or later. It's about time Virginia meets Nicole, so here it is! I really hope you guys like it and thanks to all you wonderful people who have been leaving reviews. I may not answer all of them, but I have read them and I really appreciate it! Thanks so much for reading!**

_ chapter 2 _

Andy had been tip toeing around the house for nearly a half an hour, getting ready for work, managing to sneak in and out of the shower without waking his sleeping girlfriend. He knew that she'd be tired after the long shift she'd done the day before. He could never quite grasp the reason behind her being so excited to do twelve hour surgeries. Having to stand still for hours like that, with hardly any breaks and the incredible focus involved, would be enough to drive him insane.

She got home late the night before, her small form crawling in on her side of the bed and snuggling up to him without stirring him. He now watched her cuddled up to the pillow that had taken his place once he got up, as she looped his tie and secured it. He left the room for a second to grab his jacket and when he returned her eyes were blinking open. "Andy…?"

Her voice was low and it was evident that she was still tired, as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Andy made his way toward her, doing up his jacket, stopping to bend over and press a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm heading to work, but I should see you tonight."

She gave him a small smile in confirmation and reached out, taking his jacket in her hands and doing the rest of his buttons up.

"Nicole called last night when you were asleep and said she's planning on coming down for the weekend. She's in between shows and it sounds like she really wants to meet you."

Virginia was a bit surprised to hear that Andy's only daughter was excited to be finally meeting her. She figured that excitement, would be the last thing to come up. She was expecting their first encounter to be highly regretted and filled with resentment on Nicole's behalf, but then again, maybe Andy was just saying that to keep her from worrying. "Me? Are you sure she's not just happy to be seeing her father again?"

He snickered. "Well… maybe that too, but no, Virginia, she's very interested in meeting you. And of course she heard tons about you."

Virginia eyed him carefully, trying to imagine how Andy had described her over the phone. "All good things of course," Andy added.

He reached for his badge and slipped his gun into its holster. "I was thinking we could go out for dinner Friday night. You two both like Italian, so I was thinking we could go to that Mario's place down the road you like. Plus, they had great vegetarian lasagna the last time we went there."

She gave him a tired smile and yawned, before blinking her eyes open, trying to stay awake. He could tell he'd already been talking too much, and if he didn't leave soon she'd resent him for waking her up too early. "Alright, I'll go now so you can get some sleep."

She lifted her head, meeting his lips with hers and returned to her warm pillow and blankets, while Andy headed to the station for another day of chaos.

Andy always spoke so fondly of his children, with every opportunity that came. He hadn't always been around for them when they were growing up and he felt guilty for not being proud of them when they needed it most. The divorce between him and their mom seemed to have left a pretty nasty scar on them, and he could always sense that, when they spent an extended period of time with him.

He told Virginia that he had drinking problems in the past, but was too ashamed to get into any detail. That was his past and he didn't want to give her anything else to worry about.

Virginia trusted Andy, and wanted to believe that Nicole would like her, but she still felt a tremendous amount of pressure to make a good impression. She loved Andy, and even though they hadn't spoken very much about their future plans, she knew that she liked being with him and didn't want things to change anytime soon. It was important to her that she got approval from his children.

She had checked her hair at least ten times, giving Andy no other choice but to bother her about it on the way out the door, spreading a frown across Virginia's face. "Andy, I don't find this funny. I'm just trying to make a good impression on your children and you're laughing at me."

Andy held open the door for her before getting in on the driver's side. He treaded lightly. "I'm not laughing at you, and you don't need to fix your hair every five seconds… I think you look beautiful… that's all."

Her face softened, bringing him relief as he took off from their driveway. Virginia had protested against Andy's argument that he knew his daughter was going to be late, and they'd arrived fifteen minutes earlier than their reservation.

Virginia sipped on a glass of red wine, while Andy enjoyed a cranberry soda. She found herself drinking more and more as the minutes ticked by, checking her watch every thirty seconds and gazing up at the door. "Honey… if you keep drinking like that, you'll be drunk before the appetizers get here."

She was reaching out to take another sip from her glass, when his statement made her pull her hand back. She looked down at her watch and frowned. "She was supposed to be here three minutes ago."

"I did warn you that she'd be late."

Andy was beginning to feel disappointed in his daughter for acting so careless when it came to meeting Virginia. Nicole knew how important it was to him that she meet her, and arriving late wasn't a good start to the evening.

"Andy, what if she's hurt? I'm beginning to worry…"

Her voice intruded his thoughts and he began to feel embarrassed that not only Nicole late, but now she was starting to worry Virginia. "I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just lost track of time."

As if on cue, Andy felt a hand on his shoulder a peck on his cheek. "Hi dad. Sorry I'm late. The traffic was terrible."

Andy suppressed a grunt and gave her a warm smile. "It's L.A., the traffics always terrible."

Virginia shot him a look, proving that she wasn't bothered by it. "We understand, dear." She stood from her chair to greet Andy's daughter and was surprised when she was pulled in for a hug.

Virginia felt the young woman's arm come around her and stiffened from the sudden acttion. In most situations she was horrified when strangers would try to hug her or initiative any sort of physical contact, but this was Andy's daughter and it was different. It wasn't intrusive or restraining, but warm and brought Virginia relief that she was trying to build a good bond right form the start.

Nicole immediately pulled back once she felt the elder woman grow tense in her arms and felt guilty after remembering what her father had told her about Virginia's condition. She removed her light jacket and took a seat across from her father and his girlfriend. Virginia couldn't help but marvel at how much she resembled her father. She had his nose and eyes, with a curtain of beautiful dark brown hair, hanging just below her shoulders. She couldn't help but stare, giving her an awkward smile once she was caught.

"It's nice to meet you, Nicole. Your father is always talking about you and your brother."

The young woman smiled pleasantly, trying to refrain from blushing. "I could say the same about you. I've been told you're the woman who saved my dads life."

It was Virginia's turn to fight her cheeks turning red. "It's not really like that. It was more the science."

The three of them continued the small talk once they ordered their dinner and were laughing by the time it came to their table. They finished and continued talking until the dessert menus came. "I'm just going to run to the washroom." Virginia excused herself, standing from her chair and reaching to the back of the chair for her purse.

"Oh, I'll come with you!"

Virginia wasn't used to going to the washroom in pairs, but wasn't comfortable with turning Andy's daughter down so she smiled politely and walked to the back of the restaurant. She felt bad for leaving Andy behind at the table, but knew she'd be quick, only wanting to check her hair and make-up. She stood in front of the mirror, tucking her hair behind her ear out of habit.

Nicole stood next to the older woman, fidgeting awkwardly with her compact mirror, trying to figure out what to say. She nudged Virginia's arm lightly. "So you and dad, huh…?"

During dinner Nicole got the sense that she'd made Virginia a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't want her to be afraid. She could tell just by the way her father spoke about his girlfriend that he really loved her. He never in a million years would move in with a woman that wasn't serious and important to him. She was just as kind and brilliant as her father described, but she hadn't spoken very much through dinner. She understood that she was under different social circumstances, but she thought she'd made the impression of being someone she could open up to.

When she didn't receive a response she started getting the feeling that maybe Virginia just didn't like her. She knew for a fact that Virginia wasn't the type to be the evil step-mother type, but she also didn't want there to be tension between the two either. She hadn't admitted it, but her visit was more meaningful than just a drop by for a couple days. She'd planned on revealing something important, but she was starting to feel different by his girlfriend's presumed disapproval.

She set down the compact mirror on the counter and turned to face her. "Hey Virginia…"

"Yes," she replied, her eyes leaving to mirror, only to trail to the wall.

She didn't like the suddenly serious tone of Nicole's voice, out of fear of what it would reveal. "Is there something wrong?"

She tried to catch the taller woman's eye, but they remained on the wall. She continued speaking, hoping she'd answer her and be honest about whether or not she'd gotten a poor impression. "I don't mean to sound pushy, but I was just wondering if you're angry with me over something? It's just… you didn't really speak to me much at dinner. It doesn't really look like you're having a fun time."

Virginia's eyes widened, as she looked down at Nicole who seemed genuinely concerned that she may not like her. She may not have enjoyed the shrimp Andy had ordered as an appetizer, but Nicole certainly wasn't the reason she wasn't speaking; at least not in the way she was thinking. And here she was thinking that Nicole was the one who disapproved.

Virginia struggled to put her thoughts into words. "I think you're a very nice girl and I have nothing bad to say about you. I was actually worried that you wouldn't approve of your father and I's relationship."

She played with her fingers nervously, as she felt her anxiety rise from the context of the conversation. She hadn't planned on discussing her and Andy's relationship this early in Nicole's visit. She hadn't even been given time to discuss things between the three of them. _"What!?"_

She appeared sincerely shocked by Virginia's theory. "Hell no! I think you're great!"

She saw the brunette cringe and remembered what her father had said about Virginia hating it when he swore. "Oh sorry.. Pardon my language, but I really do like you and dad together. He really does talk about you all the time over the phone. The last time I called he was complaining that you sorted out his drawers and organized the closet based on garment and colour. Any woman that can deal with him in the morning before he's had coffee and ties his ties, because even after nearly fifty years he still can't tie them on his own, deserves my approval."

Virginia was smiling by the time Nicole was finished. Just the thought that Andy had told his daughter so much about her made her heart flutter like it did when she first met him. She was relieved to hear that she wasn't being judged all night. "Well I assumed that Andy had told you about me and you might think I'm weird or unpleasant."

Nicole frowned, placing her hand on the older woman's shoulder, comfortingly. "He did tell me that you have Aspergers, but also that you're an amazing doctor and that you're very good to him. He deserves someone like you."

The heartfelt direction the conversation had gone was causing Virginia to tense up. She wasn't sure how to respond to the compliment she'd just gotten. It may not have been intended to be one, but she took it as one, never having been told that someone deserved her. She'd always considered herself a burden, and not a person to be deserved.

"We should get back to dad. He's probably worrying."

Nicole felt better after talking to his dad's girlfriend. She may have been the one doing most of the talking, but she felt that it needed to be said. She couldn't go on letting Virginia think that she was that vain, to disprove of her father's relationship with her, just because she was socially awkward. She didn't need any further confirmation that it would be the perfect time to make her announcement.

The two ladies returned to their seats. Andy stared at them blankly, hoping for an explanation and praying nothing had gone wrong. "Everything alright…?" He asked, after a few seconds of silence.

A simple _'yeah'_ and nod came from his daughter, but he wasn't entirely convinced until looking to Virginia. He knew his daughter well enough to know she was quite the impressive liar, but he knew Virginia hated to unless necessary. He felt relieved that everything seemed to be going fine. Maybe things would go as planned after all.

It wasn't until Virginia gave him a weird look that he noticed Nicole hadn't set her glass down since they had returned. Her fingers clenched the sides of the glass as the red wine slowly left the cup, leaving it empty. "You should take it easy on the wine there hon, or we're going to be carrying you home."

She didn't laugh at her father's joke like she usually would. Instead, she sat her glass down and cleared her throat. "Do you remember meeting Greg, dad?"

Her question came from out of the blue to Andy and he nodded his head as he thought back to the year before when she'd come to visit, before Thanksgiving at their mother's. "Yes… I remember Greg.."

"Okay, well…"

Nicole folded her hands across the table, breaking eye contact with the grown adults sitting across from her. She hated to bring it up this way, but she couldn't see another way or a better time. "Remember how I said that we were planning on moving in together once this semester is finished?"

Andy remained silent, desperate to see where this was going, growing more reluctant by the second. Nicole's eyes looked up between her father and the woman beside him, who was also sitting on the edge of her seat to see where it was going.

"Well Greg and I are moving in together next month."

She bit her lip, waiting for her father's lecture to begin. "We both know that isn't going to happen, Nicole Flynn."

He was already using her full name, which was a clear sign he wasn't pleased. "You are going to wait until summer to move anyway besides the room that your mother and I are paying for you to live in. You can once you've finished this semester, we discussed this."

He was calm, but he was being resistant. "No, dad… I'm sorry, but I'm not asking for your permission. Greg and I talked over this and due to the current circumstances we decided this is what's best. I'm going to be 22 in a few months dad…"

Andy tried his best to compose himself in the room filled with people trying to eat their dinner. He was angry at his daughter for bringing this up at dinner in front of Virginia on the night they were supposed to be getting to know each other. Not arguing over the well being of her education.

"Nicole, I think we should discuss this later. You know what I'm going to say and its not going to happen. End of discussion."

Virginia's eyes went from Andy to his daughter. She wasn't a parent herself, but she could understand where he was coming from. "Dad, that isn't what I wanted to tell you."

For a moment she almost considered leaving the conversation where her father had intended to leave it, but she wouldn't allow herself to go another day without telling him. It had instead already been a month.

"I came down here to tell you that Greg and I are engaged and I'm pregnant."

The table went silent and none of them wanted to be the first to speak. Virginia looked to Andy, waiting for his reaction.

He took a moment kickstart his heart and tried to digest what he'd just heard. "I- You're _what?"_

"I found out a few weeks ago, and that was after Greg had proposed. He was supposed to come down with me next month, but he didn't want to take time off work because we're going to need the money for the move."

She reached across the table and set her hand over her father's, trying to keep him calm. "Dad, it's a really nice condo, and the last time Greg was here you guys got along really well."

It was too much for Andy to take in and he felt himself beginning to get a little lightheaded. Virginia could tell by the blank look on his face, he wasn't taking it very well. She finally stepped in by laying her hand on his arm and asking him if he was alright. It was a pretty big load to release all at once.

"Nicole, what on earth were you thinking?"

She wasn't sure how to respond or what exactly her father was referring to, but she felt horrible for telling him this way. Maybe she should have just waited.

"You haven't even finished university yet, and you've barely been on your own for three years!"

His temper was rising and it was enough for Virginia to take her hand back and fold it in her lap with the other. She sat silently, observing the conversation that was taking place. A million thoughts were running through her mind, but she didn't dare voice them.

"Dad, I know that its a lot for you to take in right now, but please just think about it for a while before you say anything. I know that you don't like the idea of any of this, but mom is fine with it and I'd really appreciate it if you were on board too."

"Your _mother_ knows and I figure out like this!"

Nicole could tell she'd really disappointed him and it was the worst feeling in the world. Her dad was the one who pushed her to go to university, and to find a good job to support herself once she was old enough to go off on her own. She hadn't planned for things to go this way, but that is how things had gone and she couldn't change them. She looked across the table to see a look of half anger and half devastation across his face. He was trying to piece the three things together, and which to establish first. _"Pregnant?"_

All she could manage was a nod as she felt tears brim the corners of the brown eyes the man across from her had given her.

Andy wasn't insensitive enough to start badgering her with a lecture on what he thought of that, so her showed some mercy and took a deep breath, trying to find a place to begin.

"I know it seems like its happening out of the blue, but we've been planning living together for a while and as I said, he proposed way before I found out about the baby."

It felt like he'd just received the news all over again when he heard her say _baby._ She was only just a baby herself, not even out of school yet.

The waiter came with the bill, interrupting the conversation. "We'll talk more about this when we get to the house." Andy spoke, firmly.

The way he was acting was beginning to scare Virginia, having never seen this side of him before. She'd heard him speak with his children over the phone before, and knew that he could be such a dad when it came to some things, but this wasn't the same man she'd heard from the phone calls. She wasn't sure whether to be afraid or to pity him for his current predicament. It was taking her a while to wrap her head around the situation and Nicole wasn't even biologically her daughter. She knew for a fact she'd be hearing more of this before they went to bed.

"A baby Virginia. I'm still in my fifties, I'm barely old enough to be a grandpa. God, that sounds weird."

She listened to him from over her shoulder while she removed her make-up carefully in the mirror. "And after all the money I paid for her to go to university, she's throwing it all away for what!?"

She had remained fairly quiet, listening to his rant, occasionally humming in agreement. The longer she sat and listened to him complain, the more agitated she became.

She finished removing her make-up and shut off the lamp, joining him in bed. "Andy. Can I tell you what I think."

His eyes went to her newly freshened face and nodded for her to go for it.

"Not thats its my place to give you any advice on how to raise children, but I think you're being too hard on her."

She continued before he could get a word in, wanting him to hear what she was saying. "I know that it's a lot for you, but imagine how she feels. You've been through these things before but she hasn't, and she's probably scared and needs her parents support."

Andy hated to admit it, but what she was saying sounded somewhat true. His heart was still racing and he was afraid if he didn't consider what she was saying and tone it down a bit, he'd be waking up in a hospital bed.

"She's so young, Virginia. I was still living with my parents at that age. I remember barely having enough money for cigarettes and beer. How is she going to handle this on her own?"

She tucked her hand in his and relaxed against him. "She isn't on her own. She has her fiancé and her family. She's not you Andy. She's her own person and I'm sure she'll find a way to make it work. She sounds like a very smart young lady."

Her words had managed to calm him down a bit. Enough to consider things in a different way for the first time that evening. Thank goodness she'd sent Nicole to bed early, before he'd gotten to chance to say something he'd regret. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Whether he liked it or not she was a grown woman and she could certainly handle herself. And she did have that idiot Greg. He'd be having a talk with that young man later.

"You know, I think you're right sweetheart. Maybe I was a bit too hard on her tonight. I think it was just the shock that was speaking. It really isn't the end of the world, and I'm sure she'll get through this. _We'll_ get through this as a family."

He sat in silence a while longer, allowing his mind to wander to the realm of grandparenthood. There was going to be another baby Flynn crawling around soon.

"If I'm the grandpa, I think that would make you the step-grandma. How does that sound?"

He looked down and got no reaction. Her head was laying against his chest and she slept soundly against him.

He pulled the blankets up over them, and held her to him until he too fell asleep, dreaming of grandchildren and things turning out just fine.

Andy woke up the following morning, alone, the sound of girlish giggling coming from the kitchen. They'd only known each other for barely a day and they were already acting like BFFs. Andy couldn't understand it. _Women!_

Nicole was seated at the breakfast bar and Virginia was leaning on the counter from the other side, while bacon sizzled behind her on the stovetop. "What are you ladies laughing about?"

He walked sluggishly into the kitchen, still in his t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. Both women were -of course- fully dressed. Virginia wearing a pretty light yellow sundress and Nicole wearing what appeared to be Virginia's knit sweater. Based on his daughters shorts and t-shirt she was wearing, he assumed she hadn't packed for Los Angeles autumn weather. Every time she came she was never capable of dressing accordingly.

"We were just talking about pregnancy. Her being a doctor could come in handy. Where were you when I was spending Sundays next to the toilet?"

She turned to Virginia and they both started giggling again. Too much information for Andy. He raised his eyebrows and decided to dismiss the situation. He'd already been through pregnancy twice before with his ex-wife and he wasn't interested hearing all the details once more. He made his way to the stove and frowned. "Did you make anything that hasn't been killed?"

Virginia spun around, rolling her eyes. "Theres a platter of fruit in the fridge."

He kissed her cheek and opened the fridge. "Since when do you not eat meat, dad?"

"He's been doing it for a few months now. I don't know why, but he seems committed."

She looked across the room at Andy devouring handfuls of grapes and slices of cantaloupe. "Andy, slow down honey or you're going to make yourself sick. And get a plate for god sakes, we aren't neanderthals!"

"God, you guys are such a married couple."

She saw Virginia's expression change rapidly, as she quickly turned back to the stove and began poking at the bacon with a fork. Had she spoke out of turn? She didn't mean any harm, she was just poking fun. She changed the subject, feeling the awkward silence rise quickly. "So dad, what do you have planned for us today?"

"Virginia thought it'd be nice if we could take you out today to explore the city. Which I think is referring to a shopping trip."

"I like shopping!"

Nicole perked up at the idea of shopping in Los Angeles. "Well then, we'll eat breakfast and head out around noon."

Andy had always hated going shopping during his first marriage, but he'd become more accustomed to it and had grown tolerant to it ever since him and Virginia had started dating. Of course they were much better off, with Virginia being a surgeon as opposed to his first marriage, He respected her for not squealing every time they passed a shoe store like his first wife had. As long as he could hang back with his cranberry soda, he didn't mind carrying a few bags.

"I'm going to start begging for forgiveness from my visa while you ladies finish up breakfast."

With that, Andy took off to the bedroom to get ready before Virginia and Nicole took over the bathroom for an hour.

The day seemed to have gone by relatively fast for Andy, considering he spent most of the day lugging around his daughter and girlfriend's bags, which he could have sworn by felt like ten pounds.

He sat on the steps of the veranda with a warm cup of peppermint tea. Usually tea was Virginia's thing, but he couldn't sleep and it was the first thing he thought of when he knew he'd be up for a while. Virginia had went to bed early, followed an hour later by Nicole, but Andy was wide awake with his thoughts.

He heard the door behind him opened and assumed it was Virginia who had woke and was about to force him into bed. Instead, he heard the door shut and the presence of someone sitting beside him now. "Couldn't sleep?"

He heard his daughters voice and was immediately relieved that he could stay outside for a bit longer. "One would assume that after all the shopping we put you through today that you'd be out like a light."

A chuckle escaped him as he raised the warm mug to his mouth.

"I think we should talk dad."

Her voice had grown serious, and he started fearing he was in for a lecture about his initial reaction to her pregnancy and engagement. He knew that he had reacted horrible. Reacting without thinking first seemed to be Andy's mantra. "Nicole, I know that I acted pretty badly last night, but you have to understand that its been a lot for me to take in and I could have said worse."

She let out a sigh and turned in toward him. "I was thinking we could talk about you."

"Me? I'm not the one pregnant."

"No… but you are the one who owns the jacket I found this in."

She held up a silver bottle cap that shone from the porch lights. Andy went silent, unsure what to say. "Dad…? Why did you have this in there, and don't lie to me or I swear to God…"

"Okay, alright… I've started drinking again."

" _Started drinking again?_ What does that mean?"

"It's only happened about twice."

She let out an angry sigh, clearly displaying her disappointment in him. She couldn't understand how he could allow himself to start this up again. "Dad, how could you do this. You saw what it did to our family and what it did to you! You have a better life now, you were just getting better. You have a great job, a good relationship with your family and a woman who loves you. Oh god, does Virginia know!?"

He couldn't help but keep his thoughts to himself. Nicole wasn't an alcoholic so she could never understand how much he had struggled with it. The need for a drink never goes away, and it was weak moments when he would lose control and fall off the wagon.

"No, Virginia doesn't know and I don't want her to know. I don't know how she'd react to it, and an alcoholic man in her life is the last thing she needs."

"You need to get help dad, and Virginia would help you! She cares about you and its not fair to keep things from her. What would you say if you found out that she was keeping things from you?"

"Nicole, its more complicated than that."

She didn't see what was so hard about being honest with your girlfriend. She knew that her father had always had a hard time opening up to people, but she thought he'd changed since he'd sobered up. Or at least since Virginia came into his life.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do dad. You're a smart man, so don't be stupid and lose her over something as good as not being truthful."

She stood up from the step, patting his shoulder before heading back inside.

He was proud that he'd raised his daughter well enough to be giving him advice on honesty. It was interesting how the tables had turned since she was a child being caught stealing from the cookie jar. Andy believed deep down that everything Nicole had said was true, but he couldn't overcome his pride to begin thinking about how to approach Virginia with it. For now, he would think it over and try to process it before telling her right away. He could only hope after that point that she'd be the patient and loving woman he'd grown to know, and things wouldn't explode in his face like it had once before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Slightly delayed, but here it is! Its just a short little chapter, but the next one will be much longer and angst filled, guaranteed!**

_ chapter 3 _

When Nicole left the following day it felt bittersweet to Virginia, who had grown to really like the young woman that she'd only known as Andy's daughter for so long, Despite the sadness of Nicole's departure, Virginia was happy to get back to her normal routine. She noticed when Nicole left on Saturday the mood had changed a bit and she wasn't sure why. She just assumed that everyone was tired from the long weekend they'd spent together. Nicole was probably just tired and wanted to go home. She was actually proud that she'd worked up the courage to hug her before she got into the taxi, taking Nicole by surprise this time. It was a nice feeling to somehow belong to a new family. Andy's family, who -so far- had welcomed her with open arms. _Literally!_

She was glad to have finished a day back from the hospital, after her busy weekend. Twisting the keys in the door, she was welcomed by the tidiness of her home. As soon as Nicole had left she had cleaned the whole house top to bottom. She had to explain to Andy that it wasn't that she thought Nicole had left a mess of their home, but that she liked to do maintenance once guests were gone. It wasn't a reoccurring thing, considering the only guests who'd stayed there before Andy was her brother and his children.

Her shoes were placed beside each other on the shoe rack, and her jacket was hung in the closet before she went to the kitchen to prepare a steaming cup of earl grey.

As she was emptying the kettle she heard her phone buzz from the the inside of her purse. She pulled it out and read a text message from Andy, saying he wouldn't be home for another hour or so. Disappointed, she opened the conversation and messaged back that it was okay, and she would wait up for him.

Somehow she had fallen into the routine of waiting up for him when he worked late. It had become a habit from not being able to sleep without him after becoming accustomed to the warm reassurance. Before Andy she would stay up hours after getting into bed, going over and over all her plans. Her mind always seemed to be overworking, and although it still was, Andy gave her life stability and a sense of tranquility. He would always tell her, _'it's alright'_ or _'try to relax'_ and even though it often had the opposite effect in the moment, it was times like her accident in the OR with Bergson that she thought of him and it gave her strength.

After she saw that he had read her message, she closed her phone and decided to start dinner. He told her that morning before work he'd bring a pizza home, but she wanted to surprise him with a nice home cooked meal. The whole weekend they'd eaten out, and she could tell that he was starting to miss the pasta soufflés she made. She decided to keep it quick and simple by using her mother's Alfredo recipe. Once the noodles had started cooking she decided last minute to spoil herself and cook some chicken on the side for her own preference.. She couldn't remember the last time she'd made chicken.

By the time Andy had texted her that he was on his way home, she'd set the table; her side with a red wine and his with Perrier. She told him to skip the pizza, and they could order once he got there.

He could smell the freshly baked pasta as he ascended the driveway, and saw her face poking out from the kitchen window. A smile played across her face, as she drew back from the window and went to meet him at the front door.

Coming home after a days work to the most beautiful woman in the world and a delicious home cooked meal was the only things Andy felt he needed.

She switched the lock and pulled open the door, letting him step in.

"It smells absolutely incredible, Virginia. You really didn't have to, I said that we could order in."

She kissed his cheek, and tugged on his arm, pulling him towards the kitchen. "I know, but I wanted to."

They sat across from each other at the table, and began eating the meal she'd prepared. All the while Andy couldn't help but consider it as an opportunity to finally tell her. She was talking about groceries, or something about having the wrong milk for baking when his mind wandered to what Nicole had told him. She loved and supported him and would help him no matter what. That's what love is and he would do the same for her.

"Andy honey, are you hearing a word I'm saying?"

Her voice pulled him back to reality. "Hm?"

She sighed and took a drink from her glass. "Never mind."

She wasn't angry, so he decided to let it go. His mind searched for the words to say, how to deliver the news that could either strengthen or hinder their relationship. "Andy honey, tonight honestly wasn't a burden on me. I really like spending time with you, and just because we're living together now, doesn't mean we shouldn't make time for each other… right?"

He nodded his head, still a lost in his own thoughts. "Andy…"

Her hand found his across the table and she waited until his eyes met hers. "I really mean it. The least I can do is make you dinner when you're always being so good to me. I really can't imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't met you."

He was worried that the guilt filling the pit of his stomach would begin to reveal itself through his reaction. He couldn't think of how to respond to that, when he was planning to tell her that he had been lying to her. He was hoping it was going to end there, but she went on, twisting the knife to worsen the wound.

"You're the most understanding person that I've ever been around, and I know that I don't say it often but I really do mean it. I mean it with all my heart and I want you to know that I… _appreciate_ you."

She cut herself off before she started rambling like a fool, if she hadn't already. She couldn't tell what was on his mind, but he wasn't saying anything like his usual self. Maybe he had just had a long day.

"I have a movie picked out for us, but if you want to go to bed early, I understand."

He immediately felt bad for not saying much to her after she'd basically just poured her heart out to him. He wished he didn't have so much on his mind so he could really take to heart what she'd just said, but he couldn't help but feel ashamed. "No.. A movie sounds nice."

He could tell that it was the right answer when she smiled and stood to take his plate. "No no, you made dinner so I can clean it up. You go get comfy and I'll meet you on the couch in a few minutes."

He stood, lifting his plate and kissed her before letting her start off toward their room. He carried their plates to the sink and silently cursed himself for not speaking up. It would have been a horrible time to say something, but he had only put it off for another time and he was beginning to feel like there wasn't any _good time_ at that point.

After he'd cleared the table, he took off his jacket and belt, laying his gun down on the counter, before joining her on the couch.

She curled into him, feeling cold against his hands. He reached for a blanket and

covered her up to her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her head while the opening credits began to roll. It looked like another one of those black and white movies she liked to watch.

Sometime after Audrey Hepburn's first appearance, Andy allowed his mind to drift off once again.

She was so strong and tough at work, but laying on the couch, half in his lap she appeared so fragile, like she needed to be taken care of. She had chosen him to be the one to lean on and instead he was the one that was about to ask for the support. He was afraid that she'd hate him for starting up this bad habit.

Her laughter filled the room, interrupting his thoughts and reminding him of why he'd stayed up. He wanted to spend time with her before he went back to work the following morning, not stress over things that would only make things harder. He decided he'd have to break the news another night.

It had been an easy, short day at work when Andy had opened the door to his car and turned on the engine. He reached for his phone in the console, before pulling out of the parking garage but stopped before sending the text, that would have notified her that he would be home early. More time with Virginia meant more chances to tell her about his drinking and he didn't like the thought of breaking her heart. He had finished such a great day at work, and she was smiling when he left the house this morning. It wasn't a good time to tell her, but at the same time he needed to get it off his chest or it'd keep eating at him.

He pulled out of the driveway, making a right, unlike his usual left toward their house.

It'd been days since they'd last spent dinner together, or even shared a conversation. She was starting to miss being around him and just hearing his silly jokes he'd make when he'd sit with her and watch videos of the operating room.

Disappointment had hit her harder than the night before, when he'd cancelled their date to go pumpkin picking. It was heartbreaking to her when she got the text message saying he'd be late again. As always, it ended with an apology, which she was grateful for. At least she knew that he was okay, and he was caring enough give her the heads up.

She suddenly didn't feel in the mood to waiting up for him. She wasn't angry, but she felt tired from her long hours in the OR and just wanted to curl up next to him. She settled on a warm shower and an early bed time, falling asleep to the thought of waking up next to him the following morning.

Provenza had already been in bed for hours when his phone sounded, waking him up and putting him in a mood. He was even more unhappy when he read the screen, telling him it was Andy calling him at midnight.

He took it from the nightstand and answered, showing no effort to be pleased with the situation. "It's almost one in the morning Flynn, this better be damn good."

A slurred voice answered, raising his blood pressure. "You idiot! What on earth have you gotten yourself into?"

He narrowed his eyes, as if it would help him decipher what the mumbling fool on the other side of the line had to say.

"No, I will not drive half way across the city to pick up your drunk ass."

He should have expected that he would bring his sweet, talented cookie baking girlfriend into this. As much as he hated it, Andy had been right by saying she would worry about him and where he was if he didn't show up in the morning. "Fine. But I'm only doing this for her, because she shouldn't have to deal with you like this."

He hung up the phone so he wouldn't have to hear another non-sensible word from his partner.

Once he got there and practically carried him to the car, he heard the same old story of it being an accident and only supposed to have been one drink. He drove to Andy's house, ignoring most of what the drunken detective was blabbering about, knowing he probably wouldn't remember most of that night anyway.

Provenza dragged him up to the house and used the spare key in the planter next to the door to let them in. "You're on your own now. Next time you get pissed at midnight, I won't be answering."

Once Provenza had left, Andy contemplated where he was going to sleep. He could sleep on the couch and wake up with a sore back, or sleep in their bed and run the risk of waking her up and having to explain everything.

He decided on the couch, concluding it to be the safest option.

He threw off his shoes and loosened his tie, falling asleep seconds after his head hit the cushion.

 **Thank you so much for readying, as always xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I sincerely apologize for the incredibly long hiatus between now and the last update! My beta and I have both been crazy busy, and with this chapter being nearly 5k characters, its been a struggle and I apologize in advance for any typos, which are bound to appear.**

 **Warning; this chapter is extremely dramatic and angst like no other I've written. I'm sorry for leaving you with his, but the next update should come much sooner.**

 **Thank you so much for sticking around, you're all incredible!**

 **So here** **it is...**

_ Chapter 4 _

Waking to the smell of coffee, she reached for him, hand landing on the empty space beside her. Disappointment returned from the reoccurring absence of the other side of their bed. She looked around the room for any signs of his occupancy, but found the room exactly as she'd left it the night before. There was a notification on her phone of a short text message he'd left, saying _'got called in early. See you soon xo'_

It was as if he hadn't even been there. Her throat clenched after she'd read it over and over until she had to turn it off before she'd start sobbing. She hated him for making her feel that way. It wasn't like Andy to act like he was. Like she didn't matter to him anymore, and he couldn't make the time for her. Experience from her past of feeling useless, unwanted and not considered drove her into depression. She was happy with Andy, and he made her feel like she had a place in the world. She was beginning to wonder what to feel, since he had changed.

He'd cancelled tons of their plans that week, a handful of dinners, apple picking and now he wasn't even seeing her at night or in the morning. _Why was he ignoring her?_

She couldn't recall saying anything wrong that would set him off like that. Maybe something was wrong. She considered calling him to see if he was alright, but rejected the idea from the fear she _had_ done something wrong.

She was about to give him a call when she realized he was probably working, and he rarely had his phone with him. She couldn't think of a reason why he'd been ignoring her, but she would find a way to talk to him so she could fix whatever had been broken.

_ AC _

 _"_ _Ye gods, Flynn!"_

The white haired lieutenant stormed down the hallway, stopping in front of Andy's desk. "You need to text your girlfriend back before she has a conniption!"

He looked up from his desk long enough to notice the older man standing in front of him with coffees and his cellphone. Provenza set the cellophane cups down on Flynn's desk and sat down at his. He pulled out his phone and showed his partner the screen. "Ten text messages from Virginia, asking me why you're not answering her calls."

Andy closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "What did you tell her?"

He felt guilty for making her worry. He knew he was being a total jerk, but he needed the time to do things properly. He couldn't text it to her over the phone.

Provenza turned the screen back towards himself and began to type. "Nothing. But I'm going to tell her I went to grab coffee and that I just told you to check your phone."

The older officer began typing before Flynn spoke up, disrupting his focus. "No! Tell her I'm… I'm busy."

"I'm not going to keep stalling for you. You need to grow a pair and call her yourself."

"I'm going to, but every time I try, something comes up and its not the right time."

Andy turned back into his desk, dismissing the conversation. No matter how much his partner's butting in was irritating, it was the only thing that was prompting him to tell her.

He could feel it slowly creating distance between them. He couldn't tell if Virginia had noticed, but it was driving Andy crazy. He couldn't spend more than ten minutes with her without feeling guilty for hiding his drinking from her. The longer he kept it from her, the more stressed he got and the more he wanted a drink

_ AC _

She heard the front door open at half passed seven and fought the urge to run to see him. She had thought it well over and came to the conclusion that whatever was bothering him would be addressed when he felt ready. She knew something was bothering him, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

She hated the feeling of being excluded from Andy's troubles. He had told her so many times before that her problems were his and vice versa, and she wasn't going to beg him to talk to her about them. Andy was the type of man who wouldn't share his problems with her if he felt it wasn't necessary. That part of him drove her crazy, but she knew he was too stubborn to defeat.

She turned the page of her book she'd been reading since she arrived home from work, and only looked up to check the clock. "I wasn't sure when you'd be home so I just made soup. There should be some left in the pot."

She listened for a sign that he'd heard her, but didn't hear anything back from him. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or angry with him for ignoring her. She knew he'd heard, when the clanging of bowls in the cupboard fill the small downstairs area. She let out a loud huff, half hoping he'd heard and closed her book, setting it down on the table to finish later.

She stood from the sofa and entered the kitchen, pulling out a chair and watched him prepare his supper. "I spoke to Brandon this morning and invited him, Kate and the children to dinner tomorrow night."

"Well that'll be nice," He spoke, still sounding distant.

She crossed her arms on the counter and rested her chin on them. She was hoping that Andy meeting her family would remind him that she considered their relationship to be serious. Whatever was on his mind, she was hoping to pry out of him. "Are you alright with meeting them?"

He nodded, not looking up from his task at hand. "Yeah, that sounds like a nice idea, Virginia."

The room went silent, as she watched him carry his bowl around the counter, pulling out the chair beside her to sit.

"I think you'll like them, Andy. My brothers a lot like my dad was and the children are angels. Kate can be a bit _unnerving,_ but I've found a way of getting around it."

He sat quietly, sipping at his soup while listening to her go on about her family. He certainly couldn't drop news like that the night before he meets her family. How could he expect them to want to meet her drunk boyfriend. He wasn't quiet sure what to say, so he just listened to her go on about them with the occasional smile forming as she told cute stories about the girls. He hated the idea of having to put it off for another night, but the right time just never seemed to come. It would have to wait until the right time.

_ AC _

With fifteen minutes to spare, Virginia had dinner in the oven and the table set. She sat with her legs crossed on the sofa, finishing her book while she waited for her brother and his family to arrive. Unlike Virginia, Andy had waited last minute to get ready. He ran around the bedroom barefoot, looking for his good tie, sending her nearly over the edge. "Andy, hurry up! They're going to be here soon!"

He reached for his sock drawer, as his tie hung loosely around his neck, his hair disheveled. "I know, I'm coming honey.."

He shut all the drawers behind him, knowing if he didn't he'd get yelled at later for it and joined her in the den. "Virginia, could you…"

He didn't have to finish the sentence for her to set down her book and begin working on his tie. "Good. You're wearing the blue one."

Andy fixed the cuffs on his sleeves while she worked her magic. "I know… It's your favourite."

She smiled in agreement, pulling his tie, tightening it around his neck. She laid her hands on his chest and stole a kiss before the door sounded. Her attitude immediately changed as she took back her hands, fidgeting nervously. "Just remember what I told you earlier. I'm sure they're going to love you."

They're lips met again before she ran off to get the door. As soon as she opened the door it was all smiles, followed by a series of girlish screaming. Some coming from the children, and some from Brandon's wife.

Andy stood back, in the shadows of Virginia as he watched her transform, her nerves taking over the best of her. He could tell by the way she hugged her brother that she could be herself around him, but it was when Kate went to hug her that she appeared slightly reserved. She felt uneasy around Kate, and Andy could tell right from the start.

"Alright, now show Aunt Virginia the gifts you made for her."

Both girls brought their hands out from behind their backs and revealed the paintings of pumpkins they'd made for her. "Oh my goodness, they're gorgeous girls!"

She brought them both into a big hug, kissing their cheeks before taking the paper from them. "I'm going to hang them up right now!"

Both girls giggled, showing their proud smiles as Virginia went to hang them on the fridge.

Virginia's brother hung the young girls coats up while they ran behind their aunt, stopping dead in their tracks once they saw Andy. Virginia noticed the silence in the room immediately and spun around to introduce them to Andy.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet someone very special to me."

They both hid behind either of her legs, looking up at the strange man with big and curious eyes. "This is Andy, girls. Andy, these are my nieces Madison and Avery."

Feeling bad for the young children who appeared to be terrified from meeting their aunt's new friend, Andy bent down to appear less intimidating. "Hi there!" He smiled as friendly as he could, remembering how his own children were at that age.

The youngest, Avery smiled bashfully, burying her nose into her aunt while Madison was suddenly no stranger at all. "Hello. I'm Maddie Dixon and I'm 4 years old. Would you like to be my friend?"

They all couldn't help but find it adorable, the whole room breaking out into laughter. Soon enough the girls had started giggling along with the adults. "Maddie just started kindergarten in September," Kate said, looking down at her daughter and then to Andy.

Right from the start Andy fell in love with the little girls. He himself had a niece and a nephew living on the east coast which he never go to see, except occasionally during Christmas.

Maddie had warmed up to him pretty quickly. Within ten minutes of their visit, she had shown her new friend Andy her entire Barbie collection, and had promised a recital of the wheels on the bus after dinner. Avery hid behind Virginia for most of the night, sitting at the counter drawing pictures of flowers while she watched her aunt tend to dinner.

Once Maddie's show and tell had finished, she went off into the living room to play, while Andy shared a nice conversation with his in-laws. He understood straight away, what Virginia had meant when she asked for him to be patient with Kate. About 75% of the conversation had been her bragging about either her education, her rich family or her house. Virginia had shot Andy a look when she began her rant about how community college wasn't good enough for her or her gated community family. However, he decided it wouldn't be inappropriate if he shared the fact both his children had gone and were turning out just fine. After that shut the young blond up, he went on the share the news that Nicole was expecting and he was going to be a grandfather soon.

Brandon seemed like a nice young man, listening in on the conversation but sitting back quietly for the most part.

When Virginia called everyone to the table for dinner, everyone cam running except for Maddie who needed to be called several times after to set down her dolls and join them.

"Virginia lifted the youngest into her high chair and took a seat across from Andy. They all folded their hands and sat through Kate's thorough and extensive prayer, which Brandon made googley eyes at the girls for most of it. Even Virginia had to stifle a laugh, trying to show respect for her sister-in-law's lifestyle, which clearly hadn't rubbed off on her children.

They all said amen and began to eat. "Virginia honey, could you pass the pepper please."

Andy looked to Virginia who was clearly uncomfortable with Kate's condescending pet name that had been used twice prior that evening. She remained silent, reaching across the table to pass her the shaker. She had told her brother over and over again that she hated being spoken to in that tone; like she was a child.

Soon after came the reoccurring question from every visit. "So Virginia. How have you been doing lately?"

She always hated when she was asked that, as if her condition came and went. "I'm doing fine, thank you."

She shot Brandon a look, taking a drink from her glass. Of course with having a wife like Kate, Brandon rarely said anything to her. Always having her brother look after her, she hated when he didn't talk to her about things like that. When they were growing up together, Virginia would often brag to the bullies that her brother would beat them up if they were mean to her. And even in high school Brandon always had his sister's back, even when she got to the age she was embarrassed by her younger brother having to fend for her. She may have hated his protectiveness at the time, but now that she knew where it was coming from, it bothered her that of all people he allowed his wife to talk to her so ignorantly. Every time he made the excuse of, _'she doesn't know better,'_ or _'she means no harm,'_ as if she were a dog peeing on the neighbours lawn.

Halfway through dinner, she could tell by the look on Andy's face he wasn't liking it one bit. She could only hope that he wouldn't say anything about it. She could tell he was on his last straw when Kate cleared her throat to speak again. She shot him a look, hoping he'd stay calm and let it all go. If she could, then he would too.

"So.. How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Andy was the one to answer. "About six months now."

"And you've been living together for…?"

Andy didn't know where it was going but he didn't like it so far. "A few weeks."

The blond nodded, clearly trying to wrap her head around the whole thing. "So you must be used to living together by now."

Andy nodded his head, promising himself that he wouldn't say anything to piss anyone off.

"Was it hard getting used to?"

Andy raised his eyebrows, slightly confused by her statement and half ready to go into battle. _Was she seriously referring to living with Virginia as being hard because of her having Aspergers?_

"I'm sorry..?" Was all he could muster and Brandon closed his eyes and began rubbing his forehead.

You could nearly feel the tension in the room as Kate spoke again, trying to choose her words carefully but failing. "You know… Like, with Virginia?"

Brandon saw this disaster coming _way_ before his wife had even said something. He jumped in before any daggers were drawn, reminding them there was children in the room. "Maddie, eat your carrots please hon."

His eyes bore into Kate's, as she looked back at him confused at what she'd done wrong.

After the girl's had finally finished half eating their dinner and half throwing it on the floor, Virginia cleaned up the table and reset it for dessert.

Kate had spent most of that time telling Virginia all about her mother and how she was the best baker in the world, giving Virginia no other choice but to roll her eyes until Madison had caught her, and began trying to mimic her aunt. "You'll have to tell me the recipe."

"It was actually my mother's." Virginia answered, clearly unamused.

She really wasn't interesting in divulging in conversation with this woman. It seemed like everything that came from her mouth was somehow offensive to Virginia, whether it was intentional or not. Although Virginia had eventually gotten used to the small digs directed toward her, and the annoying theory her in-law possessed of Virginia being naive and helpless because she had Aspergers, it still made her blood boil when Kate would use the all too familiar condescending tone that made her feel smaller than a parasite. Virginia had come very close to the conclusion that all the things she'd say were all harmless, and she was obvious to how arrogant she sounded at times. Brandon had told her an endless amount of times that Kate just didn't know her well enough, and she wasn't trying to hurt her feelings, but her brother's apologies weren't enough to excuse the derogatory comments his wife made.

Virginia tried to pretend as though Kate wasn't still standing in front of her, only hoping that she'd leave her alone and not embarrass her like she often did. She allowed her eyes wonder to her family relaxing in the living room.

Brandon sat on the sofa with Andy as they watched the game, as the girls played on the carpet. Virginia thought Kate had given up, until she spoke again. " _Mmmm…_ That's right! Mom used to make the best apple and blueberry pie."

Virginia froze in the middle of the kitchen. She couldn't recall ever hearing her sister-in-law refer to her mother as her own. Her eyes scanned the room and went from Kate to her brother. There was no excuse for this one.

"Kate, why don't you take the kids outside and show them the flower garden?"

There was no mistaking Virginia's expression for anything but internal rage. Brandon shot Kate a look of warning, which she didn't appear to catch. He stood from the couch and laid his hand on his wife's back, trying to guide her into the living room, or anywhere away from his extremely pissed off sister. He usually asked Virginia to be civil with his wife, thats all he asked, but he could understand why she was reacting the way she was to the last comment his wife made. It was bad enough when they first got together and Kate first learned Virginia was a doctor. She would constantly ask Virginia pregnancy question which slowly drove her crazy until she refused to see them until the baby was born. Brandon knew it was only a matter of time until she'd blow up. He could see the pain in her eyes the first few times they'd come to visit her with the baby. Virginia had always wanted to get married and have a family, but it never ended up in her plans. Certain things like that and bringing up their mom wasn't a great idea.

Kate picked up on his sense of urgency and blatantly ignored it, like she couldn't see what the issue was. "They're happy in here, Bran. Besides, I didn't bring their coats. I don't want them getting sick."

"They wouldn't end up sick again like last year, if you'd get them vaccinated like I told you last year," Virginia spat.

This time it was Virginia throwing the punches, her words taking even Andy by surprise.

Brandon once again, tried steering his wife out of the situation that was bound to worsen, if he knew his wife and how she liked to handle things. Andy on the other hand couldn't help but smile from his girlfriend's comment, proud that she'd finally stood up for herself.

Kate looked shocked by Virginia's sudden change of attitude, but she stood down, remembering her place.

Virginia was furious that Kate thought she could waltz into her house and just because she was married to her brother, she could push her around. Her words had even taken her by surprise. She bit her lip afterward, focusing her attention back on the oven. She immediately regretted saying anything. The only reason she hadn't said anything earlier was because of the girls. The last thing they needed to see was their mother and aunt fighting over a pie recipe.

Once the pie was on the table, Virginia disappeared down the hall. Andy wasn't sure if it was because she was upset or if she just needed some time to cool down, but he decided to check on her just in case. He very rarely saw her have an outburst like that, and when she did, it usually took a lot to make her that angry and a long time to cool down.

He slipped down the hallway when everyone was busy and shut their door behind him. She was sitting on the bed, her face in her hands, not crying but clearly upset. "Brandon, I don't need to hear you say sorry for her again. And I know what I said was horrible, but she deserved it."

Andy took a few steps toward her, not wanting to upset her more. "Virginia honey, it's me, and you have every right to be upset."

Her face was red when she looked up at him and relief immediately came once she realized it was only Andy.

He read the look on her face and knew what she needed in that moment was him. He found his place next to her on the soft comforter and pulled her against him, holding her like he had a hundred times before. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself, finding peace in his arms. Once her anger had subsided she found herself feeling guilty for making Andy feel like he had to leave their guests to tend to her. "We should go back out there. The girls have to be in bed by 8:30," She suggested, pulling back from him, fixing her hair.

"Why don't I go out there while you go fix up in the bathroom."

His hand cupped her cheek, which was burning red. "You look like you just got hit in the face."

She gave him a small smile in return and leaned in pressing her lips to his to show her gratitude for him always knowing how to make her feel better.

Once she'd put some cool water on her face and fixed her makeup, she rejoined them in the living room. She was much happier after her and Andy's encounter earlier, feeling reassured. She played hide and seek with the girls until it was time for them to go. Madison and Avery said their very teary goodbyes, holding onto there aunt until they needed to be removed by their father. "We'll come back and see Aunt Vivi soon, _okay?_ We need to go home and so she can sleep now."

They'd even given Andy a hug on their way out, which warmed Virginia's heart to see her favourite two little girls warming up to him.

The house was suddenly so quiet, and with a ton of cleaning to do Virginia just wanted to fall into bed with Andy and leave it all for tomorrow. She laced her fingers around the back of his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him. "Why don't we leave it for tomorrow and go to bed now?"

"It isn't even 9:00, hon. If you're tired to go to sleep and I can tidy up."

His expression had turned blank and she could feel the coldness return. She slid her hands into her pockets and tried hiding her disappointment from thinking things were finally alright again. "Okay," was her simple reply.

He knew that he'd hurt her again. Watching her sulk down the hall only made him want to go after her and tell her everything that had been going on. He heard the door close and he let out his frustration on a nearby pillow. He hated leaving her to fall asleep on her own, only to wake up alone and not see him until the following evening. He hated keeping things from her and lying to himself and everyone around him about telling her. He kept letting her down more and more every day. It was an all to familiar feeling to him and he was terrified of history repeating itself.

_AC _

Surprisingly enough, Andy hadn't been called into work early, allowing him to sleep in. He felt the steady breathing of the woman lying next to him against his neck, with her arm relaxed against his chest and head tucked into his arm. She was practically clinging to him, he couldn't very well get up without waking her. He closed his eyes, trying to fall back to sleep and felt her stir. "Andy? Are you awake."

Her groggy voice came in barely a whisper, like she was trying to refrain from waking him. His answer came in a low hum.

She looked to the nightstand, reading the alarm clock. "Tell me that you don't have to go."

Her voice was so fragile, as if she were devastated by the thought of him leaving. "Soon," was his answer.

The room went silent, and she laid her head back against his chest, enjoying the closeness while it lasted. Andy managed falling back to sleep for another hour, while Virginia lay awake occupied by the highway of thoughts in her head.

The alarm sounded, sparking her anxiety. It was time for him to go. She held on to the fabric of his shirt, as if it could keep him from leaving.

Andy's hand found the snooze button, in the darkness of the room and blinked his eyes open. "I'm sorry Virginia, you know I'll be back tonight."

It was as if he'd read her mind. She let go of his shirt, allowing him to sit up and begin getting ready for work. He walked to the bathroom sluggishly and ran the water.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, wanting to spend as much time with him as possible before he headed for work. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I cleaned up."

He reached for his toothbrush and tube of toothpaste. "You know you didn't have to."

She ignored his comment, not wanting to explain to him that she couldn't just lay in bed all night worrying about things. She often had sleeping problems when things in her life were causing her stress. She would get up and do things to keep her busy, which she found more useful than tossing and turning all night in bed.

"I found a necklace in the couch when I was cleaning and its certainly not Kate's. I think it may be Nicole's. I'll give her a call later."

It took Andy a minute to label that as a terrible idea. He spit the toothpaste into the sink immediately, turning to her from the doorway. "No!"

Virginia blinked hard, startled by his outburst. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I can send her a text before I go to work.

She found his behaviour odd, not understanding what the issue was with her calling Nicole. It wasn't like they were estranged. She sat quietly while he finished getting ready, puzzled by the conversation they'd shared. He clearly didn't want her talking to his daughter, but why?

_ AC _

Coming home late, he shut the door softly, only making a click sound. He removed his shoes to avoid making any noise and of course to keep the floors clean. There was food on the counter, indicating she clearly hadn't cleaned up. The realization that she'd probably waited up for him again, broke his heart. He pulled his phone out from his pocket and saw the notification that he'd received three text messages from her. All three of which asking him when he was coming home and if he wanted her to save him some dinner.

He assumed she was asleep, based on the stillness of the small house. He cleared the counter and put away the dishes, to relieve her of the task the following day. He couldn't tell if she was angry with him, or used to him letting her down. He wasn't sure which was worse.

He locked up and turned off all the lights on the way to their room. He cracked the door open, just enough to notice an absence in their bed. A light shone from under the bathroom door, indicating its occupancy. For a moment he was grateful he'd caught her before she went to sleep, but the sound he heard next made him freeze in the middle of their room.

She was crying. The door was shut, and he could only hear her faintly. He felt his heart plummet as he ran to the door, trying to twist the handle but it was locked. "Virginia, are you okay?"

The cries became muffled and didn't receive an answer. His heart was racing as he tried the handle again, as if it would magically open this try. "Please, I just want to know you're alright."

"I'm fine."

Her voice broke as she spoke, but he was happy to hear her answering him. He really had no idea what was going on, but she clearly didn't want to talk to him about it. "Are you sure you don't want me to come in?"

"Andy please…"

Her voice was filled with desperation. She didn't want to argue or explain anything, she wanted to be on her own. This wasn't like how she acted when she was having a panic attack. This wasn't like her at all. Whenever she was upset, she knew she could always depend on him. He knew that she must be mad at him for her to behave like that.

He couldn't bear the thought of sitting and listening to her cry helplessly, but he also knew he couldn't fall asleep knowing she was hurting. He sat down against the wall on the floor and just waited for her to come out.

She thought a warm bath would help her feel better or relieve some stress but it hadn't. It only provided her a place to cry and be alone with her thoughts.

She was losing him, she could feel it and it didn't matter what she said to him, he kept breaking her heart. She couldn't take it anymore.

She couldn't hear any movement from the bedroom, leaving her no clue as to where he was. She assumed he'd either left or went to bed without her. It didn't seem to be hard for him to do, lately.

The thought of him leaving her like that in the tub, alone and afraid made her heart hurt even more. Heart wrenching sobs escaped her throat until she could hardly breathe.

She must have been in there for an hour when she finally pulled the plug. The warm water left her body and the cold air made her shiver as she reached for a clean towel, wrapping it around her middle. She silently prayed that he wasn't there when she stepped out of the bathroom. She couldn't handle talking to him that night.

The glow from the bathroom revealed him Andy, back against the wall, sleeping. She felt a bit better knowing he'd tried staying up for her. A little worrying couldn't hurt him after all he'd put her through.

She changed into her pyjamas and was about to get in bed when a pang of guilt hit her. Although she felt like she owed him nothing, she still loved him and couldn't leave him lying on the floor like that. She was in no mood to invite him to sleep with her in their bed, so instead she stripped the duvet from their bed and covered him with it. She knew that there wouldn't be much sleep in store for that night, so one of them might as well get a decent sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Chapter 5 _

Knots had formed comma starting from his neck and trailing down his spine from the restless sleep he'd suffered through, seated on the hardwood flooring of their bedroom. Andy's hand ran along the back of his head, from the stiffness he was beginning to feel. He started wishing he hadn't been so stubborn and slept in their bed instead, but then again, he knew she would have ended up on the couch if he did.

He glanced up at their empty bed and hoped that she'd eventually gotten out of the bath tub at a decent time. It was then that his insides started tearing him up, nearly as much as the soreness from his muscles. He used what little strength he had, that early in the morning and stood from the floor, using the wall to balance himself. Once he was on his feet, he shuffled to the bathroom door, pushing it open and revealing an empty room. The thought of something happening to her was one horrible thought he was grateful to dismiss.

It was odd for her to up and leave so early, so he was assuming she'd be downstairs either reading or watching TV, unless she was still angry with him, then she could be anywhere.

He tied the royal blue bathrobe hanging from the back of the bathroom door around himself and left the room, entering the hallway to where more silence awaited. "Virginia?" he called, rubbing his eyes as he adjusted to the light streaming in through the drawn back curtained windows.

She'd left him a handwritten note on the counter, telling him she'd gotten paged into work, and that was all. No _"I love you'_ or even _'see you after work.'_ She had made it blatantly obvious that she was either very angry or upset.

_ AC _

After he'd realized Virginia may not be home until around dinner or later, he decided to head to the station to do some paperwork in the meantime.

He called her cellphone nearly five times and each time he was sent to her voicemail. He was beginning to worry about her. Part of him wanted to call Provenza and get his input on the situation, but then he remembered that he'd probably be pissed if he heard that Andy still hadn't told Virginia about his drinking. He was already digging himself a hole by keeping secrets form his girlfriend.

He walked into the kitchen after a quiet day of work noticed her seated on the opposite side of the counter, typing on her phone, still dressed in her day clothes. "Oh, there you are. You worked awfully long today."

Virginia's eyes didn't leave the screen as he met her on the other end, leaning in to kiss her hello, like usual. It was then that her focus left the phone and she pulled away, dodging his act of affection. "I made a quick supper earlier. Yours is in the refrigerator."

He was suddenly very confused. _Why was she acting so strange?_ He was expecting her to want to talk about what happened the night before, or even for her to be angry, but not to be acting like nothing happened at all.

He decided to continue thinking about where to take it from there, as he walked over to the fridge, tripping on something in the process. His foot met the bottom of a suitcase, with Virginia's jacket and purse draped over the extended handle.

When he looked back her direction her eyes were already on him, her hands deep within her pockets.

"I'm leaving, Andy."

His heart nearly stopped in his chest from the words that he never hoped to hear leave her lips. Sure, he had treated her badly the weeks prior, and it wasn't something he was proud of, he felt dirty for keeping things from her but there was no need for her to leave. "Virginia…"

He spoke softly, pleading for some rationalization. "If this is because of last night, we can talk about it. I'd rather talk than-"

"It isn't because of last night," she spat, cutting him off.

Her heart was beating so quickly she was surprised it couldn't be heard by the man in front of her. It was beginning to be much harder than she'd thought to tell him then she'd originally thought. As a result of getting barely a few hours of sleep, she'd came to the devastating conclusion that she would have to leave, just long enough for him to figure out whatever was bothering him. She didn't feel that she could be of any help to him if he wasn't going to talk to her, or even give her the respect she deserved of knowing his whereabouts and when she'd see him next. It wasn't fair to her, and she wanted him to be happy, which he clearly wasn't.

His hand reached for hers, but she pulled it back knowing she couldn't handle the connection at that point.

"I packed a few things and I'm spending the weekend with Brandon and Kate. I think we need it. I think you need… some _time_."

She couldn't find the right words to tell him that she was going, but not for good and that it wasn't out of anger.

"Virginia, you don't have to leave. I can understand if you're angry with me, but you told me things were okay last night when I wanted to talk to you."

Her anxiety turned to frustration from hearing the words that sounded like he was turning it around on her. "I'm not okay.. Things aren't okay, _please_ tell me that you can see that. I just- I don't think that things are turning out like I thought they would and I need to go. I can't deal with it anymore. Seeing you act so coldly makes me feel like you're not the person that I thought you were when I met you. I don't feel the same anymore."

Her hands were trembling as she pulled at her sleeves. "I'm not fine at all," She finally admitted.

It was nice to finally be able to say the things that were occupying her mind the entire week. Her words had left him silent, psychologically torturing her in the meantime. She wanted to know what he was thinking, and why he wasn't stopping her. Why wasn't he begging her to stay, or trying to make it better?

It had come time for her to go, and with shaking hands she reached for her suitcase, using all her strength to hold back tears. She felt drained when she thought she'd feel powerful, leaving and taking control of her life again. It didn't feel like she was gaining anything, but instead felt like she was losing a part of herself

On the way out the door and on the drive farther away from him the words he'd said before she left stuck to her mind, "Okay, yeah… Take the time you need. I'll wait."

_ AC _

The sound of the car door shutting hard behind her hadn't even come yet when the first tear rolled down her cheek. She had promised herself that she'd be strong and not back down after leaving, but the pressure was getting stronger each second.

Leaving was the easy part in comparison to the heart wrenching feeling that came afterward. As she sat in the car, driving down the freeway, she realized that he was who she needed during times like this. She imaged him sitting beside her and reaching for her hand, telling her to take deep breaths and thats what she did. His voice was so soothing when he tried to calm her, unlike everyone else's who just pestered her.

Her stomach tightened, and she felt herself growing closer to another panic attack. She didn't want to have to pull over just to settle down, so she reminded herself to breathe properly and pushed on through the traffic.

By the time she pulled up to her brother's driveway and pulled out the keys, her hands were shaking and it was getting harder to breathe. Aside from Andy, Brandon was the only other person who she could depend on.

She banged on the door, and pulled on the edge of her cardigan into her chest, trying to suppress her nerves. It wasn't until she saw the door slowly creak open that she remembered the girls were most likely sleeping at this time of night.

She went to speak, but couldn't get the words past her throat. Now, not only was she feeling sick due to her devastation but now also because of the fear that she'd woken up her nieces.

It was Kate who answered the door. Usually Virginia would be annoyed with her, but in the moment her emotions were so raw she was just grateful to have someone to go to. "Virginia… What on earth happened?!"

She ushered the sobbing woman into the house with a hand on her back, trying to support her as best she could. Very rarely did she come to _them_ when she was going through something. Especially since Andy had moved in. "Honey, I can get Brandon if you want. He's just working in his-"

"N-no," she choked back, following the younger woman into the dimly lit kitchen.

"I don't w-want to b-bother him."

Even Kate knew that it was unlike Virginia to choose speaking to her about something instead of Brandon. She was initially touched by the action, but then came to the realization that something must be really wrong for Virginia to feel safe talking about it to anyone but Andy or Brandon. "Why don't I put on some tea, and we can talk?"

Virginia nodded her head sadly, her mouth twisting into a frown as she tried suppressing the nerves in her stomach. Virginia took a seat at the table and worked on composing herself, while Kate got busy boiling the kettle and preparing their tea.

She set the mug down in front of Virginia and sat across from her at the dark mahogany table. "So tell me what happened? Did something happen at work? Are you hurt?"

Virginia's hands surrounded the warmth of the cup as she searched for the right words to start with. "No, I left him."

The blond woman leaned in, suddenly significantly more interested than before. "You left _Andy?!_ Why, what did he do?"

Usually this was the point in the conversation where Virginia would roll her eyes, but she wasn't about to pick a fight with her brother's wife who was kind enough to invite her in that late at night. Especially when most of their conversations went terribly wrong and usually ended with someone accusing the other of being impossible to be around, or Brandon having to come between them and tell them to knock it off. "That's exactly it, I don't know what he's done. Or what _I've_ done, but he won't talk to me."

Kate's hand reached for her's sympathetically, naturally making her want to pull back, but she didn't due to the circumstances. "Well, how long has it been going on?"

It took her a moment to calculate her answer and the result only made her feel worse. "A couple of weeks."

Kate sucked in a breath, showing the concern that immediately came to mind. "Virginia, I'm sorry to say this honey, but it sounds like he might be seeing another woman."

Her eyes shot up from the table and she was on his defence in a matter of seconds. "No no _…_ Andy wouldn't do something like that. He may have poor communication skills, and lack responsibility, but he would never be unfaithful to me."

Virginia seemed rather adamant with the young woman's proposal being false. She hadn't even considered a thought like that. Andy had never shown any signs of interest towards other women. It was very unlikely that he was seeking another woman every night he was coming home late. He may have been acting weirdly, but he still came home to her, kissed her and told her he loved her. Very little cheating men would have the audacity to do such a thing. Come to think of it, Andy was the man that had loved her most so far in her life. He treated her better than she could ask for and this was the only issue she'd had with him, this far into their relationship. Virginia figured Kate must clearly exaggerating, she was sure that her Andy loved her too much to be unfaithful.

Her phone rang in her pocket and she thought twice about answering. She wasn't sure how she'd react if it were Andy, and she didn't really feel like dealing with anyone else. She pulled it out anyway, her worrying getting the best of her. A photo of Andy's smiling daughter came across the screen and she couldn't ignore it. She sniffled before sliding her finger across to answer. "Hello?"

Nicole could tell almost immediately something was wrong. "Hey, Virginia are you with dad?"

"No, I'm at my brother's house. Why, is there something wrong? Are you okay?"

She couldn't possibly bear any bad news from Nicole at this point. She was hardly finding the strength to cope with leaving the house. "No, everything is fine here, but I've been calling dad and isn't answering. Do you know where he is?"

Virginia really didn't feel like explaining to her step daughter that her and her father were arguing, but she wouldn't let Nicole fear that something worse had happened. "Actually, I haven't seen him since a few hours ago. We aren't really talking right now."

A gasp came from the other side of the line, and Virginia hoped it wouldn't follow a line of questions. "Oh my gosh, it was that bad?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and look over at Kate who was trying desperately to follow along the conversation for the juicy gossip. "Was _what_ bad?"

"You're that angry that he'd been drinking again that you _left_ him? Virginia…."

"What? No- I didn't…. Andy's _what?"_

She couldn't believe the words she had heard come from Nicole's mouth. _Andy had started drinking again?_

"What? Didn't he tell you? It's been going on for a few weeks now, I assumed that you knew, I'm so sorry."

Virginia was still stunned from the news that she couldn't think of a response. Kate spoke up, once she noticed the pause in conversation. "Virginia, what happened? Are you alright?"

She knew it was an empty gesture, Kate just wanting to be let in on the drama. "No, I- you're mistaken. Andy would have come to me. He tells me everything, Nicole. Who told you this?"

"Dad told me the last night I spent at your house. He promised he was going to tell you, I don't know what happened.

Nicole was so disappointed in her father. Of course she felt bad for him, having to cope with his alcoholism again, and not having anyone to help him, but he was stupid for not telling his girlfriend. Virginia was so nice from what Nicole could tell, and she would be livid once she found out Andy was keeping this from her. She'd want to be there for him, and help him through it.

"Ugh… This makes me so mad! I told him to tell you and he said he would. He shouldn't have kept this from you all this time. I'm sorry Virginia, he's such an ass sometimes."

Virginia's attention was drawn back from her thoughts and she cringed from hearing Nicole talk about her dad like that for the first time to her. "Nicole Flynn! Do not talk about your father like that. I'm sure he has a good reason for not telling me."

She may not have been Nicole's mother, but she wouldn't let the younger woman talk about her father in such a way after all the times she'd sat and listened to Andy boast about her.

"Andy isn't perfect, he makes mistakes too sometimes."

Nicole could tell that she'd made the other woman upset. She hadn't meant to let her anger out like she had, but she really couldn't understand how her father could mess up like that. All he had to do was tell the truth, but instead he'd ended up alone with no one to help him.

Virginia's nerves started up again and she suddenly felt awkward sitting on the couch with her brother's wife, when she should be at home with her unstable boyfriend.

"I'm sorry for getting angry with you, I hope you won't think badly of me. I should really get back to the house now and check on him. I hope he's alright."

She couldn't imagine how she'd feel if she got home and something was wrong, after she'd left him without giving him the chance to explain. "No, you're right Virginia. I'm sorry. Go make sure he's okay, I'll call later."

She said goodbye to Nicole and hung up, shoving the phone into the pocket of her cardigan.

She had to get home to Andy. He needed her and she wasn't there; it made her feel horrible. Even though he didn't deserve her sympathy, she couldn't be angry with him while knowing how drinking had destroyed his family. She reached for her bags, and left her sister-in-law in the living room, wondering what was going on. "Wait, Virginia… What happened? Where are you going?"

"I need to go back home. Andy needs me. I don't know why I came here in the first place, I'm sorry."

She thanked Kate on the way out for being there for her -sort of- when she needed it and headed back home as quickly as possible.

When she got there, she noticed the house was empty. It set her nerves off right away. She checked the home phone first, hoping he'd left a trail to where he was. Nicole's name came up twice and then her own. No sign whatsoever. It appeared as though he'd taken his phone, wallet and jacket and left. She couldn't assume right off the bat something was wrong. Although, she was having a hard time convincing herself otherwise.

Maybe he had gone to visit Provenza. He was probably upset with her leaving and needed a friend to talk to. She sat down on the couch, and fell asleep soon after with her phone held in her hands.

Hours later, Andy stumbled in through the door, carelessly knocking over a few things in the process. He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the hook. The light from the kitchen, drew him in, and the thought of another drink sounded really good at the moment. He tripped on the way the counter, knocking over a bar stool with a loud thud. The sound woke Virginia up, and her eyes flew wide open. _Andy?_

She sat up, and looked over her shoulder, relief flooding through her once she saw him, safe and sound in their house. It took her a moment to notice his behaviour, and how he wasn't aware she was there.

The refrigerator swung open and she heard the sound of glass bottles clanging against one another. It was then she realized he was probably drunk. She was off the couch and running into the kitchen in a matter of seconds. It was her fault that he was drunk in the first place, and she was not going to let him have any more drinks. She came around behind him and grabbed the bottle from him. "Andy, you don't need another drink."

It took him a few seconds to process what was going on and then a look of surprise came across his face. "Virginia I thought you were gone. Why are you here…?"

His words were slurred, and his breath reeked of alcohol. "I came back to make sure you were okay."

She put the bottles back into the fridge, which irritated him. At that point, she didn't care if he was violent or aggressive drunk, in her mind she was doing what she could to help him. She would have to find out the harder way.

 _"_ _No I need another drink."_

She ignored his complaint and wrapped her arm around his torso, offering support. "No, I'm taking you to bed and you're going to sleep."

Easily enough, he complied and allowed her to steer him towards the bedroom. He was making it incredibly difficult for her to help, being nearly twice her size and bumping into things on the way to their room. "Andy, please stop it. I'm trying to help."

Her words were going in one ear and out the other, as he leaned against the wall, taking her with him. " _You're so niiiice. Thank you for being so nice, I love_ _yooou._ "

Although she couldn't help but find his words adorable, she knew he was drunk and he wouldn't even remember them in the morning.

His lips trailed down her neck, his warm breath against her making her shiver. _"Andy…"_

She pushed against him, not wanting anything to do with him until he was sober and could at least control himself.

She slid under his arms and away from the wall, taking his hand pulling him into their bedroom.

She sat him down on the bed and took off his shirt, while his hands wrapped around her waist, trying to pull her closer. "Andy, you're making this extremely difficult."

She finally got him down to his undershirt and boxers and got dressed herself. She joined him back in the bedroom and climbed into bed, knowing he'd do the same if she did.

Once they were under the covers, he pulled her into him, inevitably easing her nerves. The warmth of him against her calmed her down enough to remember why she was angry with him. It was too late, and he was too drunk to talk to her at that point. She knew she'd have to talk to him in the morning, once he sobered up.

_ AC _

The following day started with a pounding headache for him, and two weeks worth of regret. It hurt his head to think about having to talk to Virginia once she woke up.

She slept soundly next to him, looking too peaceful to disturb. The past few weeks had been nothing but taking for granted the woman asleep next to him. The woman that he knew would do anything for him if he just asked; to the point where it scared him.

He stroked his fingers through her hair and wondered how he could possibly gain her forgiveness. He couldn't remember very much from the night before, but based on his pounding headache, he was sure it was pretty bad.

He watched her eyes flutter in her sleep and realized how wrong he'd been to avoid telling her for so long. He'd reacted so calmly last night, completely opposite to what he'd expected. The whole time he'd been putting off the conversation out of fear that it wasn't the right time for them, or he didn't want to add more stress on to her life, but in the end he'd just hurt her.

She turned on to her side, curling into him, and opened her bright green eyes. They were the only ones that had a way of looking into him. "Have you finished thinking yet?"

He smiled tiredly, from how well she had grown to know him. He wasn't quite sure what to say first. His first instinct was to apologize for being such an ass, and then to thank her for taking care of him the night before, when he wasn't at his best. He hated that she'd seen him like that. It wasn't certainly wasn't his intention.

She saw the hesitation in his face and tried making it as easy as possible. Virginia felt that after days of waiting, she should at least hear an explanation from him, telling her why he wouldn't go to her. "Andy it's okay… I'm not mad. Let's talk about it."

Her hand reached for his, hoping he wasn't still afraid to discuss his drinking with her.

Not knowing where to begin, an involuntary sigh left his mouth.

Her thumb smoothed down across his much bigger hand as she patiently waited to hear from him. "Why don't you tell me how it started?"

She moved in closer to him, trying to absorb the heat.

"I guess it was just a really bad week I had, and I made the mistake of thinking that a drink would help."

"But one drink is never the case. I should have known. I'm so sorry."

"Andy, I'm familiar with the issue of alcoholism and it's perfectly normal for you to fall back into old habits… but its how you dealt with it that upsets me. You should have come to me, and I would have helped you. What have I ever done that would make you afraid to share that with me?"

Andy always did such a great job of helping her when she needed it, and she wanted to give that back to him now, when he needed her most. Maybe he was just afraid of what happened the last time he confessed to the people he cared about.

She knew based on his response that he was still dreading the conversation, and although she felt like it needed to be discussed she could tell that he wasn't up for it at that time.

She pressed her lips against his jaw and held his hand in hers against her chest. "Andy, I will love you no matter what and we're going to get you help."

She kissed him softly this time on the lips, and gave him a small smile of reassurance.

In that moment, her profound love was clear as day to her and she couldn't remember a time she mean those three words more. Her words hung for a few moments, before she repeated them to make sure he'd caught it. "I love you, Andy."

In a time of guilt and shame, her words couldn't help but make his heart beat faster. Those words had never come out of her in such a way, and even though he had the feeling she felt that way, it still warmed his heart when she said them alone. "I love you too."

_ AC _

 **At this point I'm totally open to any trope suggestions, since I understand theres been a lack of fluff. Feel free to let me know if you wanna see more of something between these two. As always... thanks so much for reading!**

 **Forever thankful to my incredible beta and new 'real life' friend Cass! xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, once again. I hope you're all satisfied with the results of this chapter (i think you will)**

 **I did receive all your messages, and I hope this reaches your expectations. (It was planned prior, but I was waiting for the right timing)**

 **Feel free to continue giving your feedback, and I'm totally up for any suggestions/ prompts for future chapters (as long as it doesn't take from the plot)**

 **Enjoy your fluff/ and other things.. while it last. More drama to come! You guys are in for another emotional ride. Stick around. Theres more fluff to come; I promise it's worth it! :)**

 **Happy Major Crimes Monday!**

_ Chapter 6 _

Andy came home an hour early for the first time in days, hoping to spend some time with Virginia. He set his keys and holster down on the counter and took off his jacket. Usually she'd hear him come in the door and come flying down the hall to ask him how his day was and a hundred other questions.

He walked into the kitchen and there was a pot roast cooking in the oven, making him smile in an instant. It was never a disappointment coming home to this woman. He heard something fall in the bedroom and looked around the corner to their half open bedroom door.

He caught a glimpse of her tall and slender silhouette removing a navy blue blouse and moved his eyes away. Her pale skin exposed in the dim lighting was enough to stagger his breath.

The image her dark brown hair strewn over her bare shoulders stuck to his mind, putting him in an involuntary state of arousal. It'd been months since they first started dating, and even though he was being patient and letting her set the pace, he still ached to touch her. After many cold flannel nights of holding her close and feeling the warmth of her steady breathing against his neck he needed her more than he ever thought he would. The shower walking-ins and glimpses of her getting dressed in the morning or when he came home from work were incidental. Every time he saw more than he thought he could handle he considered making a move, or saying something, but he never did out of fear she wasn't ready for that step yet. The last thing he wanted was her to feel pressured into rushing their relationship.

"Andy…?"

He was drawn from his thoughts to the woman standing in front of him wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans that revealed the curves of her figure. "Are you alright?"

He cleared his thoughts and smiled at her. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

She finished buttoning the front of her blouse and walked around him, into the kitchen. She noticed his briefcase laid on the counter and a small sigh escaped her. "You brought paperwork home?"

She lifted the lid off the crockpot and lifted the ladle to check on their dinner.

"Yes, but I promise to take time away for you."

He followed behind her, wrapping his arms around her front and resting his chin on her shoulder. He watched as she spread the broth over the roast, and turned the dial up a bit.

"Your salad is in the fridge, and pasta is in the oven."

He smiled again her, pressing his lips against her neck. "How much longer?"

She lifted the ladle and placed the lid back on. "About twenty minutes. Why don't you try and get some work done, while I set the table."

He stole a kiss from her, before grabbing his briefcase and laying out some files in the living room.

He found relief in finally feeling things were back to normal between them. Ever since the night he came home drunk, they'd been avoiding the conversation. He was sure she was afraid to talk with him about it, and as much as he didn't want her to feel that way, he was sure she was putting it off. At the moment, that was the only flaw in their relationship and it was his fault.

Once dinner was ready, they sat down. Him to his greens and her to the pot roast, but a glass of lemon water replacing her usual glass of red wine. "No wine tonight?"

She was trying to be considerate of the fact he'd started drinking again. Was she being too obvious by skipping out on wine that night?

Andy let the subject pass, having an idea of why she hadn't answered. He was much more distracted by the neck of her blouse, and how it'd significantly dropped since they'd sat down.

He wanted to say something, knowing she'd probably be embarrassed by it, but dismissed the idea, his thoughts getting the better of him.

They finished dinner and Virginia took their plates to the kitchen, while Andy returned to his work.

Once Virginia had cleaned up, she turned off the lights to the kitchen, dimming the room and found her place next to Andy on the sofa. She curled her arm around his and nestled into him, careful not to mess up his paperwork.

"I'm almost finished." His concentration was still half on the paper in his hands when he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"See if somethings on television. It won't bother me, don't worry."

She reached for the TV remote before snuggling back into him as she began searching through the channels and landing on the news channel when nothing else was on.

The forecast played in the background and she focused on him instead, watching the lines of his face as he concentrated so closely on what he was reading. His deep brown eyes scanned line after line, the simplest expression fascinating her.

She must have dazed off for quite some time when he suddenly tucked the packages away in his briefcase and zipped it shut. "Are you tired? Do you wanna go to bed, or see what else is on TV."

She bit her lip before answering him right away. "We could go to bed now, if you'd like?"

He smiled and took her lips in his for a quick kiss before taking a stand.

She mirrored him, clicking off the television and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her hair. "Why don't you put all this away," she suggested, motioning toward the piles of paper, "and I'll go get in my pyjamas."

A nod was all she needed for confirmation. She started off down the hall to their room, while Andy began fixing the living room. Once everything was tidied, and he had taken his vitamins, he shuffled across the floor to their bedroom and knocked softly before entering. The bathroom light was on the door was shut. He changed into a pair of boxers and plain white t-shirt and settled into to bed, just resting his eyes until she joined him.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and she stood in the doorway wearing a silk coral nighty, exposing more skin than her usual flannels or cotton button ups. His eyes were stuck on her, as she made her way to her side of the bed slowly.

Her face was clean of make-up, but still the most beautiful face he'd ever beheld.

The first thing she noticed when she'd entered the room was his face appeared to be burgeoned with faituge. She only hoped that he wasn't too tired. She sat facing him, trying not to fidget with her hands. "Are you tired?" She asked, not bothering to pull her side of the blankets up.

"It's pretty early," he noted, only removing his eyes from her to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

His eyes moved to the window, clearly trying to distract himself. She hoped her plan was working. She positioned herself closer to him, exposing more cleavage than what Andy thought he could bear. His eyes remained fixed on the curtains, and occasional headlights passing from outside the house.

"We don't _have_ to go to sleep.."

Her words were hesitant but assuringly suggestive.

Without waiting for any further action, or statements she leaned forward slowly, removing the gap between them and and drawing him into a passionate kiss.

He gave into his emotions, his hands holding her against him while they moved almost rhythmically. She maneuvered herself above him, her legs on either side of him and her hands threading through his hair. It wasn't something they normally did, but she craved it and found no other way in reaching that step besides taking matters into her own hands.

He'd never imagined in his wildest dreams Virginia held this much passion in her. Whether it was a spur of the moment or something more he couldn't bear the thought of taking advantage of her or taking for granted all she had given him so far. If this was something she'd regret in the morning, he wouldn't be able to let it go on. He wanted her to be sure it was what she wanted before anything more happened.

It wasn't any easy task, her lips trailing their way down his neck, causing his body to practically beg for more. The straps of the small gown began sliding down her bare shoulder and that was when he took his last chance to back out before things escalated much farther than a goodnight kiss.

"You have to be up early… We should probably go to sleep."

It was natural for Andy to be considerate like that. She dismissed his remark and continued trailing kisses back to his jaw until she met his lips again. Pure lust had driven her this far, and the concentration she had worked so hard to build up wouldn't let her stop at that point.

His hands found her shoulders, pushing lightly enough to distance her lips from his skin.

It was hard enough saying the words the first time. He knew if she didn't comply this time he wouldn't have the willpower to stop her.

That time he didn't have to say anything for her to understand what he was saying. She sat motionless for what felt like hours, her eyes bearing into his like she was trying to calculate his actions. A few seconds later, she lowered herself back to the bed beside him, pulling the sheets close to her chin.

She had never felt so embarrassed in her whole life, and by her own boyfriend. His words were soft, and his action gentle but it was the reasoning behind them that puzzled her and made her panic. This wasn't how she had pictured it. That wasn't how their night was supposed to go.

She reached over to turn off the lamp and nuzzled her head into the pillow as she stared at the wall. Andy did the same, and reached for her, to pull her in like always did at night, but she pulled back, still distracted by her thoughts. "Goodnight Virginia."

After she turned away from him, he took it as a sign he'd hurt her. He just didn't know to what extent.

Her nerves had got the best of her and tears began to fall, trailing down her cheeks to the pillow sheets . She shut her eyes, and tried remembering there was so much more between them than sex. They loved each other and that was the very reason she had stepped into the bedroom earlier that evening, offering herself to him. Maybe it was still too soon, and she'd miscalculated it as being something he wanted too.

An hour or so later, Andy was fast asleep behind her and she calmer. She faced him, and found her place in his arms, knowing she wouldn't sleep well that night without him. She wasn't mad at him, and she wouldn't allow herself to worry about what had happened that evening. She would just have to let time have its toll, and maybe it would happen at a later time. For now, all she needed was his arms around her to fall asleep peacefully.

_ AC_

She sat at the lunch table, with a few other doctors, just listening as they chatted away about a prestigious doctor coming the following day. Her fork picked through her garden salad as she impatiently waited for lunch to come to an end so she could return to her patients.

"What about you, ?"

She perked at the sound of her voice, tucking her hands under the table nervously. "Have you ever ruptured a tumour trying to remove it?"

Her eyes fluttered nervously. "No, I haven't."

They returned to their conversation, and Virginia decided it was time to go. She always felt so out of place sitting with them. They were kind to her and treated her respectfully as their superior, but she always felt invisible around them, lacking the social skills they had. She closed up her salad and made her way back to the nurses station to sort out her papers and catch up with her residents. She was anxious to go home and see Andy, and try to correct what had happened earlier in the week. After Tuesday night, neither of them had brought it up and it was as thought it hadn't happened. Virginia was grateful he hadn't said anything, being afraid of how to react. It certainly wasn't a mistake, but she didn't want to have to talk about it. All her life was strategic planning and pre-organizing things, for once she just wanted spontaneity. She was afraid of the thought that maybe he just wasn't sexually attracted to her.

She collected her files and spoke to the nurse at the nurses station before leaving to find the other doctors.

The rest of the day was rather slow. One trauma being brought in and a minor surgery later, Virginia headed home for the night. She took her time on the way home, cruising down back roads to avoid traffic and humming along to the radio playing faintly in the background.

She pulled into their driveway and saw the kitchen light on, hopefully meaning Andy had dinner ready. She retrieved her briefcase from the passenger seat and walked up to their house, with the sound of her small heels hitting the pavement.

The door was unlocked when she entered the house. She hated when Andy would be so careless as to not lock the door behind himself. Especially with the career he had. Anyone could just let themselves in and cause trouble.

She hung her coat up and advanced into the living room, to where Andy was seated on the couch watching baseball re-runs. She leaned over the couch kissing his cheek. "You're home early."

He sat with the remote in his hands, still in his uniform; shoes off and feet on the coffee table. He removed them from the table, knowing how much hated it when he put his feet up on the perfectly polished wood.

She held her balance on the back of the couch, while she removed her shoes one by one, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I wasn't sure when you'd be home so I just made spaghetti. Your sauce is in the right pan."

Very rarely did she let him make dinner, but after a long, boring Thursday, she had texted him in advanced, asking him to make something quick and easy.

She started toward their room, wanting to get out of her scrubs before eating.

She'd only been gone for a few seconds when Andy heard an ungodly shriek come from down the hall. " _ANDREW FLYNN! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!_ "

He wasn't sure how he'd managed to get himself into trouble within the short time she'd been home, but she was pissed. He sulked into their bedroom, ready for a lecture of some sort.

She was standing next to the bed, hands on her hips and and a truly appalled look across her face. "This is the third time this week you've forgot to make the bed before you leave for work."

She could see him struggling to hold back his chuckling, which only made her angrier. She picked up one of the pillows and whacked him in the chest. "It's not funny. I mean it!"

He brought his hands up trying to shield himself from her and failing, erupting into laughter. "Andy…" she protested.

He held his arms out to her and she went to hit him with the pillow again, but he caught it and let it fall to the floor. A new look of fear entered her eyes as he brought her into his arms, successfully making her forget about being mad. He covered her with kisses as she giggled, still trying to hang on to her last thread of control. She held her hands out, causing him to fall back on the bed, taking her with him. He grabbed her waist and reversed their positions so she was laying beneath him, laughing like a child as he kissed around her face. "Andy!" She squealed.

But he didn't stop until her face was red and her stomach was in knots. "Andy, my dinner's getting cold."

He kissed her once more before allowing her the space to sit up. She pulled her shirt together and huffed. "You're such a child sometimes, Andrew Flynn."

"Yes, but you love me anyway," he called, as she left the room to return to the kitchen.

_ AC _

His hands ran through her hair, sending shivers down her spine and her increasingly pulsing heart into overdrive. Her hands held tightly to his shirt, she pulled him by the collar, closer so she wouldn't be straining her neck.

After a stressful day at work, longing to come home to him and throw herself into his arms they had ended up on the couch together just talking at first, which lead to a full make-out session.

The agony of waiting for him to make the first move was driving her more insane every day to the point where she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait. She'd never considered herself an overly sexual being, or someone who craved sexual attention, but lately it was something that couldn't leave her mind. She assumed that must be what heart crushing, life altering love was like. After her last relationship may years prior, she never thought she'd want that level of intimacy with a man, but Andy had broken down the barrier rather quickly.

A low moan escaped her lips when he began nibbling softly down her neck and across her shoulders. She'd never received so much attention from someone in her life, to the point where she wasn't sure how to react.

His lips found their way back to hers, kissing her softly once, twice and then pulling back, long enough to leave them both hot, bothered and breathing heavily. She opened her eyes and found his on her. Usually she would grin bashfully, but it had become such a familiar look to her. "Andy…"

She wondered whether or not it was the right time to bring it up. She was already half way to where she wanted to be the other night, and she didn't want to stop him if that was where it was heading. "Do you find me attractive?"

His eyebrows knit together, truly thrown aback by her words. "What kind of question is that?" He asked.

It was so out of the blue for her to say, that he wasn't quite sure he could compose the words right away to answer. How could she ask him such a thing after he had just finished devouring her with his lips for a solid ten minutes?

"Do you find yourself attracted to me?"

The repetition of her question still didn't bring any clarification to him. He couldn't begin to put into words the thoughts that came to his mind when he saw her. He asked God every day how he had ended up so lucky with a second chance at love, with a woman as beautiful as Virginia inside _and_ out. "Virginia, honey… I think you're absolutely gorgeous. What makes you ask such a thing?"

She sat up against the arm of the sofa, and pulled her knees to her chest, an act she often did when she was more self conscious than anxious. "What happened the other night… I don't understand why you stopped me. I-"

"Virginia, stop," he interrupted her.

He knew how much she hated when it when he would cut her off, but he couldn't allow her to believe her appearance had anything to do with the matter. "What happened Tuesday night has nothing whatsoever to do with your sex appeal. I can promise you that."

She went quiet, letting him sort out his thoughts, but it still didn't make sense to her. If he found her to be so gorgeous then why was it he never showed any signs of interest in their sexual relationship?

He recognized by the look on her face that her mind was reeling and she was trying to wrap it around something.

"Andy, are you having difficulties becoming sexually aroused?"

"What!?" His eyes were wide with pure shock from her random accusation.

"Andy, it's completely normal for a man your age-"

The entire conversation so far had sounded completely insane to him, and he was ready to end it all together. "How old do you think I am!?"

He sat up, running his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down. "Virginia, I do _not_ have any erectile dysfunctions. I can promise you that."

"I don't understand."

Virginia was genuinely confused. If it wasn't her, or his sexual reproductive system that was standing in the way, then what was it? "The other night when we were in bed, I wanted _you,_ Andy. I wanted…" She ended it there, disallowing herself from going off track. "You pushed me away and that hurt."

He reached for her hand, taking the small figure in his and stroking it softly with his forefinger. "I was giving you the distance that I thought you wanted. I didn't want you to regret anything you did with me. I thought you wanted to take this slow."

"I do Andy, but it's been almost a year we've been together, and I have needs. I want to be with you and I was trying to show you that."

She took a moment to compose herself, trying to keep her nerves at bay. She folded her hands in her lap. "I know that I'm not very good at delivering physical cues. I thought that I'd go out on a limb and try to be seductive, instead of leaving all the primary notions to you."

Just the very idea of that she'd been wanting him all along was enough to make him want to take her right there on the couch, but he composed himself, knowing he had some explaining to do first.

His hands settled on her knees, motioning for her to let them down. She readjusted her position so her feet were behind her and she was facing him. His hand cupped her cheek, as his eyes bore an unbearable about of love for the women who dared to think he wasn't attracted to her. "I love you, Virginia. I would give you anything and everything. All you have to do is ask."

She blinked back tears as she gave him what little of a smile she could muster at the time. She closed the gap between them, drawing him in like a moth to a flame. Their lips were soft and slow but passionate enough to invite sparks.

"Andy," her voice was low and firm. It was tried as a directive but came out as more of a plea.

"Make love to me."

She only hoped he'd be able to see how desperately she wanted him. She wasn't going to beg, but it was something she had decided was worth fighting for.

He kissed the tip of her nose. "You don't have to ask twice."

It didn't take long for Virginia's nerves to start acting up. Butterflies filled her stomach and her breathing became even shorter. His hands slowly slid beneath her cotton and lace shirt. Her skin was warm under his hands. She flinched from his cold touch, but didn't complain.

Her mind was spinning as her lips grew swollen from his covering her. With parted lips their tongues touched, making Virginia grow restless. She couldn't take any more teasing. " _Andy…_ "

Their mouthes separated just long enough for a few words to escape him. "Wait. Not here."

He stood from the couch, wrapping her in his arms and lifting her against him. A small giggle escaped her lips before they returned to his.

He let her down lightly on the bed, only stopping to unbutton his shirt. She rose to her knees, pulling it off him to quicken the process. He wouldn't protest, but he wanted to take it slow; not rush their first time together.

She laid back on the bed, her hair cascading down the pillows as she waited anxiously for his hands to be on her again. Her need was only growing stronger by the second.

Her shirt was lifted above her and gathered on the floor seconds later. The heat that had built between them was playing with her senses. All Virginia could concentrate on was the sound of his heavy breathing and feel of his fingers, as they slowly unclipped her bra from behind her. He slid the straps down her shoulders, allowing her to do the rest.

He watched her face meticulously for any signs of discomfort or hesitance, finding nothing but pure satisfaction. His hand kneaded her breast as he left wet kisses along her collar bone. He knew she was growing closer already, just by how her hands tightened around the bedsheets and the way her eyes kept falling shut.

His lips trailed farther down, eliciting a sharp gasp from the woman beneath him. " _Andy…_ "

Her pleading was hard to ignore, as he continued moving his hands further down along the bareness of her stomach and hips. His fingers found the fabric of her trousers, teasing her waistline. " _Take them off,_ " she spoke in barely a whisper.

His joined hers on floor within seconds later. Her hands pulled at the bed sheets as his hand slid between her thighs, catching her breath and reminding her to breathe. They moved in a rhythmic motion, making her pant and ache for more of him. _"Andy, I…."_

The words had barely left her mouth when she arched off the bed, his hand finding the small of her back. Her heart raced as shear pleasure built up within her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. The sound of her name being spoken lowly in her ear, raised the flames within her, leaving her trembling beneath him.

He kissed her softly, allowing her the time to catch her breath as he tugged at his boxers, letting them slide off. He looked her in the eyes, looking for consent. The back of his fingers stroked the side of her face, until her eyes opened, bearing the most passion he'd seen in her. The way her body had reacted to him was a clear indication she was ready, but he needed to make sure it was what she wanted.

 _"_ _Please…"_ Her voice was soft and fragile, unlike her predominant need to sound firm and austere. Her arms pulled him closer to her as he lowered himself, entering her slowly.

She gripped his forearms, as each thrust sent a new wave of pleasure through her. All her worries had disappeared, leaving her mind empty with the only thought of him remaining.

It had been such a long time since she'd last been with a man, and it was never like this. Andy was taking his time, worshipping every small movement and sound she made. This time it was gentle and slow, but not tedious.

He could feel her tightening around him, implicating she was close to undoing once again. With a few more thrusts, she found herself unable tor refrain from holding on any longer. She let herself go, contracting around him as she lost control. She tightened around him, indicating she'd reached her high yet again. He watched her come undone as her head fell back against the pillows, before a string of whimpers came. The way she'd given all of herself to him, provoked his own release. He followed after her, echoing her name before releasing himself within her.

He lay above her, catching his breath as he framed her face with kisses. She couldn't recall time she felt as content as she did, her body relaxed against his. They lay wrapped in each other, just enjoying the satisfying feeling of having each other.

Once Andy had regained composure he raised himself just enough to leave small kisses across her cheekbones and to the corner of her mouth. "Love you," she managed between breaths.

He felt her skin growing cold and pulled out, settling next to her. He held her to him, bringing the sheets up past her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys, I apologize for the small hiatus I took. Due to personal issues, it was difficult to finish this but here it is! I'll try to get the next one out much quicker! This time I don't have an excuse :P_**

 ** _Also: A brief warning to those reading. Theres vague mentioning of previous events in Virgnia's life involving non-emotional sex. I haven't added any trigger warnings because there is no direct mention of non-consensual sex, but if you are extremely sensitive to these situations, then I just wanted to bring this to your attention._**

_ Chapter 7 _

He could tell by the way she moved the following morning, she was in a much happier mood than usual. There was a subtle bounce in her step, and her eyes seemed brighter. She was practically dancing around the kitchen, when Andy entered the room, with a beautiful smile across her lips.

As soon she saw him stroll in with his pyjamas and robe still on, she left the pan of bacon for a moment to kiss him good morning. She allowed their lips to linger longer than usual, without insinuating she wanted a repeat of the evening before too soon.

She nearly took his breath away, leaving him with only a few seconds to spare before he would have been taking her again in the kitchen. "Well good morning to you too, Ms. Dixon."

She gave him a crooked smile, before returning to the frying pan on the stove.

He pulled out the bar stool and began eating his egg whites and toast with jam that she had ready for him. Usually she'd join him in simply having eggs and toast, but today was a particularly good day and she decided to treat herself.

His hand rested on her hip as he motioned for her to join him. "You must have gotten up early to make all this. Did you sleep alright?"

Without a doubt, the unforgettable night they'd shared was mutually doted on, but he still had the small fear that she'd regret consummating their relationship too soon. He'd touched her soft and slowly, careful not to rush into anything. And after, he'd wrapped her up and held her until her breathing steadied and sleep overcame her. At one point in the evening, she'd woken him with her hushed mumbling, but it didn't seem like she was having nightmare, so he'd dismissed it and fell back to sleep.

She covered his hand with her own. "I slept wonderfully, thank you."

Ever since she'd woke up, she couldn't stop reliving every second they'd shared. She remembered how alive she'd felt. She couldn't possibly put into words how much it had meant to her; not just the sex but all the emotion it had fostered.

She'd had sex before, but it was never making love. Her first time had been rushed and made her feel awkward and anxious. She always felt like she wasn't giving enough of herself to them, even when they were taking way more than what she wanted to give. She thought it was the right thing to do in a relationship. You go out, you start feeling things and then you sleep together, but being with Andy didn't put that pressure on her. When he'd made love to her, she actually felt all the pressure in her life lift right off her chest

She spread some butter across her toast, before taking a small bite. "I didn't want to say anything last night and wreck the mood," he began, setting down his crust, "but you're fine with what happened, right?"

"Last night was more than fine." Her fingers smoothed over the back of his hand. "I promise you that I feel no remorse whatsoever."

He felt relieved to hear she wasn't feeling guilty. He wasn't expecting her to want to jump right back into bed with her the day after their first encounter, but he certainly enjoyed their first time and hoped there would be a second to follow. It had been exhilarating to Andy, seeing a whole new side to Virginia unfold in front of him. A side that she evidently didn't share with many people. He couldn't help but dream of the next time he'd be able to run his hands over her bare skin and kiss the softness of her neck that had pushed her over the edge every time.

She poured herself a glass of orange juice, from the carton between them and played with the remaining crust in her hands. "I hope you weren't disappointed." Her face blushed red, as she searched for the right words. "I haven't… I'm not very good with sexual cues."

"Virginia, disappointment is the very last word I would use to describe last night. Last night was incredible. _You_ are incredible."

She couldn't help but blush. She reached over and stole a piece of his crust, bringing it to her mouth quickly.

He pretended to be angry about it, making her giggle at his foolishness. She swallowed and stuck her tongue out at him, mocking him. He was plotting his revenge when his pager started going off in the bedroom. Andy sighed, getting up from his seat and running off down the hall to check it.

He returned a few minutes later, in uniform and ready to head off to another crime scene. Virginia had already began cleaning up their breakfast, his things laid out for him on the counter. "I'm sorry, I-"

She rolled her eyes and handed him his briefcase. "Don't apologize." She stood on the balls of her feet and met his lips. "Go save lives, Andy. I'll be here when you get home."

He grabbed his things off the counter and tucked his gun into the holster on his hip before making his way out the door.

_AC_

Andy always hated the hospital. It was always such a sad, busy and depressing place to be. He sat in the waiting room next to his partner, waiting for his commanding officer to return. It was almost as torturous as desk duty. The suspect had taken such a brutal blow to the head, she'd been passed out for the past hour. They were starting to fear that she wouldn't wake up. Andy was trying to be patient and focus more on the health of his victim than the resolve of their case, Provenza of course had stopped showing compassion long before. The long sighs and rolling of eyes were starting to really get on Andy's nerves.

After what felt like days to the detectives, they were finally able to interview their victim. It had been a long and tedious process getting all the details, domestic abuse always being an extremely touchy subject. They hadn't gotten very much from the young woman, when she asked to take a break and they gladly complied, deciding to call it enough for one day.

He left the young woman and returned to the waiting room, where he found Virginia sitting on one of the couches, a sandwich and bottle of sparkling water in her lap. "What are you doing down here?"

She rose to her feet, unwrapping the grilled cheese sandwich. "I finished early and I saw Chief Johnson leaving so I thought I'd see if you were still around." She held her hand out, offering it to him. "I figured you hadn't eaten yet, so I brought you some food."

He kissed the top of her head and took the sandwich from her hand. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

She pretended to think about it, while he devoured the only thing he'd ate since a half sized salad at lunch. She knew the man like the back of her hand and if one thing was sure, vegetarian sandwiches were definitely the way to his heart. That and her homemade brownies.

"Do you wanna head home now?"

Based on the way he was nearly inhaling his sandwich, she assumed he probably hadn't eaten very well. "Why don't we just have a seat for a second and you can finish eating before we head home."

They sat beside each other in the hospital chairs, while the faint sound of heart monitors beeped from down the hallway and doctors occasionally shuffling by with clipboard in their arms. "Tell me about your day."

She undid the button of her jacket and relaxed against him, looping her arm through his. "A young woman was found running down the street this morning, all bruised and battered, screaming and yelling that her husband had been murdered. We looked into the case and discovered that multiple domestic abuse complaints had been filed, but somehow the asshole had gotten off on each one. He was found on the floor of their bathroom, with his head in the toilet and a large gash on the back of his neck."

Andy finished his sandwich and she took the saran wrap from his hands and tucked it into her purse, listening closely. "We aren't sure whether she did it or not. She's been resilient ever since we first tried getting information from her. It doesn't help that she's in pretty bad shape herself."

Her hand massaged the sleeve of his jacket, in a soothing notion. Andy huffed and laced his fingers in hers. "I don't see why she's so afraid of him now that he's dead."

Virginia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Sometimes victims of domestic abuse see themselves being at fault. They fall in love with their abusers and can't recognize the abuse as not being out of love."

Her lip began to quiver before she stopped herself form going on. Her grip on his arm had gotten significantly tighter. He found it odd, but figured she'd probably seen a lot worse than he had. "If you're ready to go, grab you're your things and lets go home. I have a box full of baking ingredients in the back of the car that Provenza gave me to give to you. I think he's hinting at something…"

_AC_

"Virginia, honey… I need you to come pick me up from work."

She'd practically ran to answer the house phone when it rang, hoping it was Andy calling to tell her why he hadn't answered all his text messages. "Andy, what is it? Whats wrong? Why haven't you answered any of my texts? I've been worried sick!"

Her hand was held over her heart, clutching her shirt as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, I've been running around all day. It turns out the idiot was having an affair and our victim didn't like the sound of that."

It still didn't quite explain to Virginia why he'd been unable to answer her messages, and the need to be picked up. "Okay, what does that have to do with me needing to pick you up? Are you hurt? Andy, did something happen?"

He knew he should have checked and double checked that someone had notified Virginia that he'd been hurt. It wasn't a huge deal, he was hardly hurt, but he knew she must have been stressing the whole time.

"When we told the girlfriend about the _other_ one, she accused me of lying and flipped the table. It hit me in the head and I was knocked out for a few seconds, but I'm fine now."

She could tell by the way he was speaking that he wasn't telling her the whole story. He could hear her take in a sharp breath from the other end. He knew that he'd failed at making it sound like it wasn't a big deal. In all honesty, he knew he probably would have been fine driving home, but if she found out he'd done something like that, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Andy, of course I'll come pick you up. You don't even have to ask, but next time could you please find a way to notify me when you've entered a state of unconsciousness."

Andy sat outside the station, while he waited for Virginia. He'd had such a rough day with his suspect that he really didn't feel like being questioned all the way home.

She pulled up to the curve and he got into the passenger seat, shutting the door behind him. Before he could even speak, she had unbuckled her seat and was examining his forehead under the dome light of the car. "Where did it hit you?"

Her hand smoothed the side of his face as her knitted brown expressed her concern. "Somewhere on my forehead. It really doesn't matter now, I hardly feel a thing. Don't worry I put ice on it right away."

She bit her lip and nodded her head in approval. "Good."

She pouted her lip, teasing him. "So I don't have to kiss it better, then?"

He found it incredibly adorable and couldn't resist the opportunity. "Well, it wouldn't hurt."

She giggled and smoothed her fingers across his hairline before leaving a kiss where they'd traced. "All better?"

Andy couldn't help but grin. "Yes, thank you doctor."

She sat back in her seat, buckling back in before starting the car. A huge grin spread across her lips. He could be such a dork sometimes.

To Andy's relief she didn't speak of his incident earlier that day the rest of the way home, mostly talking about the new intern she was working with.

_ AC _

He wasn't sure where she was, but he thought he saw her take off down the hall. He assumed she'd be changing out of her work clothes like she usually did before or after dinner. He washed the dishes and put them away neatly, allowing her the time to herself. He was happy to have nights like this every once in a while where they could just have time alone at Andy'd finished, he peeked into their room and found it empty. His next thought was the porch. He tugged on his jacket and met her outside. It was a warm evening, but the breeze was sending shivers down his spine. "Whatcha doing out here, why don't you come inside."

She sat on the wooden stairs, hands were curled around her stomach, knees drawn up on the step. "Theres supposed to be a full moon tonight, I thought it'd be nice to come out and look."

He knew it was half truth. She always liked to sit outside when she had something on her mind. He joined her on the steps, wrapping his oversized LAPD jacket around her shoulders. She allowed her head to fall to his shoulder, smiling from the gesture. All he could think of was how radiant she looked underneath the stars with her hair falling naturally, not a streak of make-up. He constantly found himself in awe of how lucky he was to be with a woman so beautiful in every way. Her eyes held more depth than words that could ever be spoken. He knew for a fact he would be entirely satisfied with staring into them for the rest of his life.

His hands brushed her hair over her shoulder before kissing the crown of her head. "Whats bothering you, sweetheart?"

Her eyes were fixed on something in the sky, nothing particular as she sat silently next to him. He knew by the way her eyes were slightly squinted at the sky that there was something on her mind. "Want to talk?"

She turned her head, blinking at him before putting her thoughts to words. "I've just been thinking about that victim you've been telling me about, and one of the patients that came in today. I guess it just brought up some bad memories from the past."

As a doctor, it was understandable for her to have many bad experiences with patients, but it wasn't like Virginia to dwell on them.

"It wasn't like it was anything too serious. A woman came in because her husband had hit her over the head with a glass vase. It wasn't even _my_ patient, but it affected me."

Andy sat quietly, running his hands through her hair, knowing exactly what calmed her. "She chose not to press charges. She told me that she was terrified he would hurt her again. She wouldn't even leave him!"

For a second she almost seemed angered by it, but her thoughts were coming from a place much deeper.

"I wanted to hug her and tell her I was sorry, but I couldn't. I couldn't even tell her what I felt and what I thought she should do. Andy I feel terrible, what if he does it again."

Tears were already brimming the corners of her eyes, when she looked over at him with fear and guilt. "Virginia, you can't blame yourself. I know that it must have been hard for you to deal with a situation like that, but you just need to let it go."

She couldn't see how she could let something like that go. No woman deserved to be beaten by someone that she trusts. "But Andy, I know how this works. He's _manipulating_ her into staying with him. He's hurting her and she is too scared to say something. You have no _idea_ what its like to feel hopeless like that. Like theres no where safe, even in the arms of someone who promises to take care of you."

A part of Andy wanted to end the conversation there before she became too upset, but this was completely out of the blue to him and he was starting to really worry about her. "That woman needs to get help; therapy. He doesn't love her, and no man who hurts the woman he claims to love, deserves any woman. It's so important to have a partner who cares about you, and considers your needs as a human being. He never understood me, or what I wanted."

He could feel his heart quicken from her confession. Andy felt nauseous just from the very thought of another man mistreating Virginia. "Who didn't understand you?"

By the way he responded, it showed he was nearly desperate in knowing who had hurt his Virginia, and by the way she was talking, it didn't sound like anything he was going to want to hear. The image of a man raising his hand to her, making her feel hopeless or afraid made his blood boil.

"The first boyfriend I had was very abusive toward me. I met him in medic school and at first he seemed like a really sweet guy. He thought I was smart and a sweet girl so we started dating. After a year, our fighting started to blow out of proportion and he would call me a manipulative bitch who didn't care about him or anyone else. He said I was heartless and I'd never find anyone else who could love me like he did. He made me feel worthless. I know it sounds stupid, but I was so vulnerable at the time and I stayed with him because I thought he was telling the truth. It must not be easy living with someone like me, so I just kept taking it."

Andy wanted so bad to sad say something, to curse or even make a disgusted face, but he let her continue, knowing this was important to her. Tears were streaming down her face, as she tried wiping them away with the sleeve of his jacket. "He was the first person who I thought cared about me. Who showed me any positive attention and I thought I really loved him, but he never did, now that I think about it. I don't think people like him have the ability to love."

She spoke through gritted teeth, as she sniffled back her tears. "I was single for so long after that because I didn't want to be in love if thats what it was. Or I was scared that I couldn't find a love better than that."

Her voice held so much emotion, Andy wasn't sure what to say or if he should speak at all. He gave his full attention, growing more and more saddened.

"I was young at the time, and no, it wasn't my fault, but I didn't know that there was so much better out there for me."

A sad smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, as she reached for his hand. "I didn't think there was a man like you, who could care for me the way you do."

Her words brought a sense of comfort to him, allowing Andy to relax in knowing that she felt safe with him. He squeezed her hand, not wanting her to push herself to share more than she'd felt comfortable. "Every woman deserves an Andy like you."

Pressing her forehead against his, she smoothed her fingers over his. She was okay with talking about it now. It was something she often thought of but hadn't in a long time. At least since before Andy and her had begun dating. It was a dark time for her, and she was happy it was something she'd moved on from.

"I'm not sure how Provenza would feel about a bunch of Andy's running around."

He chuckled and reached his arm around her, tucking her into him. "I'd have to bake extra cookies for him to compensate."

She was admittedly growing cold, the night air washing over her exposed neck, making her tremble against him. He felt her shivering and was reminded of how long she'd been out there. "Why don't we go back inside."

He stood from the step and held his hand out to help her up. She nodded silently and let him take her back inside the heated home. Once they were in the bedroom she returned his jacket, which lead to the removal of her blazer and silk blouse. His fingers traced the lines of her face, as she worked on his buttons. _"Hey…"_ His voice was low and smoky against her neck, sending chills down her spine. _"Try not to let it bother you."_ His lips sucked on the flesh below her ear, eliciting a soft moan from her. His voice, barely a whisper had an affect on her. Showing up to work the following day with a unexplained red marking on her neck didn't sound pleasant, but it felt too good to stop him. Without having to speak a word, his lips moved to hers and were captured in a searing kiss. There wasn't a single thing in the world that could make her heart race the way he did, or send her mind into a blur, forgetting every other thought. Not even hearts.

"I wanna take you somewhere."

His words, breathless and broken, confusing her in her stage of subconsciousness. "Wha.. Andy, it's nine o'clock."

He pulled back, long enough to find her green eyes looking back, curiously. "No, not tonight. We should go away somewhere this weekend. Like the beach."

She smiled. "I like the beach."

His fingers tugged on the straps on her bra. "Good, then its a date."


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter contains mature content, that based on review, I'm assuming you've all been looking forward to. Please excuse my lack of experience in writing this type of literature. I'm hardly experienced in any form of writing in general. Thank you so much for staying around this long, the story going to pick up again in the next chapter! I think you'll like it :)**

 **Here's something to hold you off until then, I figured this chapter was past due. My beta has been occupied lately and wasn't available to edit this chapter, so keep that in mind when you're reading this more-than-likely-flawed update. Thanks again! You're all wonderful. Feedback as always is cool! Happy May 4th to all the sci-fi people! xo -Liz**

_chapter 8_

Virginia was hesitant in bringing her sister-in-law shopping on her only day off, until her and Andy's vacation, but she knew she was better of with another woman's opinion. She'd never gone shopping completely alone. Of course, Kate was more than willing to accompany her to the small, high end boutiques. Virginia was pretty certain that she had her answer before she had even finished saying the word shopping.

Kate could often be overbearing or a little condescending, but Virginia promised herself she would find a way to put that aside for the day. After all, she was her brother's wife, and nieces' mother.

As usual, the younger blonde showed up much later than planned. Virginia however was used to it by now and planned around it. She greeted the younger woman at the door with her things, ready to go.

"Sorry I'm a little late. Traffic," the other woman said, shrugging her shoulder.

Virginia checked her watch; fifteen minutes late isn't a little late. She nearly scoffed at the poorly decided excuse. It's Los Angeles, the traffic is always bad.

They left the house and made small talk, mostly about the shopping Kate had done and other things that Virginia couldn't care for, but tolerated. After knowing the woman for years through her brother, she learned from how Brandon reacted in these situations and adopted them for her own. It was much easier staying quiet and waiting for times like these to passover than put up a fuss. "So how's that boyfriend of yours, Andrew doing? He must be at work today."

Virginia's hands fidgeted in her lap from worry as to where she would take the conversation. "He's good. The division just finished a big case, so it's nice to have the break."

Having no interest whatsoever in her sister-in-law's answer, Kate decided to get more specific.

"It's been what, almost two, three years since you've been together now."

With wide eyes, Virginia corrected her. "Almost a year, actually."

"Well what do y'know!? Time really flies, he already feels like family."

The thought of Andy being considered a part of her family brought a small smile to her face. Kate was right, it had felt so much longer than a year. Andy had so quickly become a huge part of her life. So much had happened in the past year for both of them, that she couldn't imagine her life without him anymore. Things that used to drive her crazy, like finding aftershave on the counter, or his boxers kicked under the bed had become normal to her.

"Are you two doing anything special..?"

Virginia could tell by her suggestive tone, that she was getting at something else but she wan't sure what. "Well, Andy said something about going away for the weekend. I don't know where. I don't want him to have to take too much time off work."

The other woman grinned devilishly. "Ooh! That sounds exciting."

Virginia nodded, trying to figure out where her sister-in-law was taking this. She looked over and saw a devious grin on Kate's face. "I know where we're going shopping, then."

Once they'd grabbed a few drinks from a nearby cafe that Kate was always raving about, Virginia followed her down the busy street filled with boutiques that she would never know what to do in. Every few weeks like today, Kate would drag her out of her house on a day off and they'd go shopping. Usually Virginia would just look, and trail behind her, but every so often Kate would go on a spree and start picking out outfits for Virginia and usually there wasn't any other option besides going along with it.

Kate stopped in front of a set of large pink doors, with diamonds on the handles and smiled childishly. "Here we are!"

Virginia's eyes grew twice in size when she saw some of the things they had in the windows. Nighties like she'd never seen before, with basically two strings and sheer fabric covering the back. It wasn't necessarily distasteful, but it wasn't anything that Virginia could see herself buying. "Kate I-"

The other woman rolled her eyes and took her by the wrist. "Oh come on! It'll be fun."

The inside of the store was simple and sweet. The walls were a light shade of pink and powder blue. Virginia couldn't understand how such a beautiful and posh looking boutique could be bringing in any money with such a limited amount of items. "Kate, I really don't think theres anything in here for me."

"It's not for you, silly. It's for Andy."

That threw Virginia off. "No, I don't think he would wear anything in here either."

Kate decided to let it go and walked over to the first table. "What about this," she asked, holding up a bright blue bralette, with lace lining the deep neck."

The other woman was clearly unamused. "You can see right through the fabric…"

Kate lowered her arms and rolled her eyes. "That's the point! We aren't looking at swim suits! Underneath all those scrubs and yoga pants, you have a great figure Virginia and we're gonna find something today to show it!"

According to the look on the older woman's face, she wasn't so sure that they'd find anything, but she agreed just to made Kate happy.

Virginia watched the blonde dance around the room from table to table holding up different bra's and panties of all shapes and sizes, hoping to find something that would get positive feedback, but each time they received a shake of the head. Eventually Virginia grew tired and asked if they could just leave. There wasn't a thing in there that was even remotely tame enough for her to consider, let alone share with her boyfriend. "Why don't you just pick something and go for it! Be wild!"

Kate was clearly enjoying this shopping day more than Virginia was so far, when Virginia eventually grew impatient. She had enough. "I'm not wild! Andy wouldn't like any of this. You don't know what Andy likes, I do and it isn't cheetah print or fluorescent strings that leave nothing to the imagination!"

"Well there has to be something here that Andy would like. Maybe they have a more neutral toned piece."

After some time, Virginia found a matching, lace set that Kate had skipped over the first round around the store. She'd tried it on in the back, and decided that the soft lavender colour suited her rather well. She hadn't worn anything that accentuated her body since she was in college. She left the store proud with her purchase, nearly an hour after entering. She worried about Andy's reaction and what he would think of her gift. She hadn't tried anything so bold before, she only hoped she wouldn't make herself look like a fool. Just the thought of embarrassing herself in front of Andy in bed made her stomach tie in knots. It wasn't that their sex life was bad, or abstinent, but usually when they made love it was filled with passion, and they would take their time. Of course Virginia liked to look nice for him, by wearing a dab of the perfume that he liked, or purposely staying in her heels because she knew what it did to him, but it was never planned and they'd never gone out of their way to do things different. Virginia liked it that way. It was straight to the point. She wouldn't know what to do if things were to change. She found comfort in their routine and not having to worry about making mistake or doing something wrong. She'd had enough of embarrassment from her previous relationships, that never seemed to last very long, presumably because of her self proclaimed awkwardness in bed. It made her worry that maybe Andy wan't enjoying himself. If he wasn't, she knew he would never say anything to her about it. Sometimes she'd get so focused on her own mental health, that she forgot about Andy and that he has feelings too. He was always going out of his way to help her, ever since day one, and this would be her way of thanking him. Not compensation, no, she could never give him back enough for how much he has done for her, in her mind, but it was something small that she hoped would show how much she cared for him.

_AC _

"I think you're really going to like where it is. The website said at night theres a beautiful view of the sunset."

She returned his smile and sat with her hands folded in her lap. She was trying her best to hide her nerves from him. She'd never gone on a vacation with someone before. Of course she had gone with family, but never with a man. She hadn't even considered it worthy of taking time away from work. In Virginia's mind, up until she met Andy, nothing was more important than saving peoples lives. She couldn't imagine being able to settle on the idea that as she's relaxing somewhere on a beach, spending her extravagant paycheque, there'd be a man or woman in her OR needing her more. This weekend would be different. She promised Andy dozens of times before they left that she wouldn't let unnecessary stress get in the way. She wanted to be able to enjoy herself for the next few days. God knows when the last time was she'd had a vacation. She let her mind drift off, relaxing her head against the seat as soft rock played from the car radio. Her hand was laced in his and she couldn't think of anything more peaceful than driving away with her man, away from all the loud chaos in the city. It was almost soothing, the sound of the car whirring down the nearly idle road.

She'd been dreaming of today for the whole week. Every night they'd talk about it as they were settling into bed, after their long days of work. He held her close to him, imagining that soon they'd been in a cottage somewhere up north, with the sound of waves lulling them to sleep, and it had him falling asleep within minutes. The surprise she'd bought for him earlier in the week remained in the back of their closet, and every night she'd smile as she got ready for bed, waiting for the day when she'd put them on and show him. The near thought, had her slightly turned on.

"I think thats it…" He turned down the stereo to get a better look, and unlaced their fingers to double-check his phone, pulling up to the side of the road.

Virginia opened her eyes, after being barely being awake for the past few hours, and looked out the window to the beautiful sight. It was already beginning to grow dark, and the sun was casting a dark shadow across the water, creating a blue-orange colour palette. "So what do you think?" He spoke with a huge smile on his face.

She was nearly left speechless, with the impressive getaway he'd managed to find them at the last minute. "I-I think it's gorgeous."

She looked over her shoulder at him and felt in that moment, that there was truly no one else she'd rather be there with. "Thank you Andy, I love it."

She leaned over the console and closed the distance between them, sealing their lips for only a teaser until later.

"Let's go check it out!" He beamed.

He unbuckled his seat and went around the back of the car to retrieve their bags from the trunk. Knowing it would only be the two of them, Andy had packed an overnight bag, while Virginia had packed a full suitcase and tote, preparing for absolutely every natural disaster, and tragedy the world had bear witness to. With a loud groan, he lifted her bags out and set them on the gravel, before his own. They walked up the sandy driveway, stopping a few feet from the front door to admire it. "I know its small, but I figured it'd be nice for just the two of us."

It had a slightly old-fashioned look to it, without being outdated. Palm trees lined the front of the house, shading the front's well cut lawn. Just when she thought he couldn't surprise her more, or woo her anymore than he already had, he managed to find this gem. They'd only been standing outside the house for a number of seconds and she could feel herself falling in love with it.

Virginia was eager to see the inside, being the first to take a step on to the porch. He handed her the keys and let her enter first. It was small, like Andy had said. Only having one floor, a conjoined kitchen to the sitting room, and a small hallway to the bathroom and bedroom, but it had a sense of warmth to it. It was just cozy enough for the two of them.

Andy let her further explore, while carrying their things down to the bedroom. "Virginia, come look at the view from our room."

She stepped away back from the small stone fireplace and followed his voice down the hall. A huge glass window showed a beautiful picture of the pacific waves coming in on the shore. The sun had begun to fall over the water and it made Andy wish he'd brought the camera. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and gestured toward the window. "Go stand in front of the window."

She followed his instruction without asking and held her cardigan together, from the wind blowing in from behind her. Her hair was flowing freely across her shoulders and face as he snapped a picture of her in front of the beach. He waited for it to load and a dorky grin spread across his face. "Beautiful."

Even after a year he could still make her cheeks blush bright red. "I'll send it to your brother so they know we got here safe."

She nodded her head and took a seat on the bed. The soft linen reminded her of the long day and tempted her original plans for the evening. She let her head rest on the pillow and brought her feet up.

"I'm glad you've already made yourself comfortable."

He joined her a few moments later, after sending his text and spooned her from behind. "So what do you wanna do now."

His lips landed on her neck, making her very aware of his intentions. She suppressed a giggle and rolled her eyes. "I know what you have in mind and it's too early for that, so why don't we go for a swim?"

It seemed like the next best thing, so he agreed and they began changing into the swim suits. Being there first night away, Virginia thought it would be appropriate if she wore her one piece first, just to keep him on his toes.

She stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later with her hair tied loosely on the top of her head and a towel on her arm. "Look at you, Miss Dixon. Even remembered to bring towels."

The sight of her exposed legs and tight swim suit clad curves, made him consider giving his original plan another try. He held it together for her sake and followed her out the patio door and into the cool night sand. She lead them down to the water until a breeze came by and took her by surprise, making her turn into him for warmth. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her adjust to the cool wind until she broke away from him and started toward the water. She dipped her toe into the water and pulled it back once she felt the cold. Turning to him, she smiled guiltily. "You go first."

Andy shook his head and held his arms out. "No, no. Night swim was your idea, you're going in first."

She stuck out her bottom lip, in a pout and crossed her arms over her chest. He couldn't resist the urge and picked her up, carrying her into the water without hesitation. The cold water wrapped around his legs, making him wince as she remained dry in his arms. She held on to his neck tightly, fearing he'd drop her. Never in a million years would he, but he thought it was fun to let her think so. "You know, I can't hold you out here all night."

She nuzzled into the crook of his neck in protest. "Why not."

He turned his back to the wave coming in toward them and toward his lips to her ear. "Because I'd rather hold you inside where it's warm and dry."

She turned her head and captured his lips in hers. Her lips tasted salty from the ocean water. Just as a huge wave splashed against their skin, she squealed and let go of his neck, landing on her backside in the water. She was lucky it was deep enough otherwise it could have hurt. Once he saw she was alright he had to control his laughter, but couldn't any longer once he saw her burst into a fit of giggles.

They splashed around in the water, watching the sun go down, until it had disappeared and the cool night air began nipping at their skin. He noticed her shivering, and wrapped his arms around her, trying to conceal warmth between them. "Why don't we go inside and dry off, now?" He suggested.

She quickly obliged, nodding her head as she started trudging through the water towards the shore. Once they were inside, Andy ran to get their towels and held one out for her, before wrapping himself in one. "A hot shower sounds really nice right now," she spoke, through chattering teeth.

Her wet hair, sent small droplets of the cold ocean down her spine, making her shiver. Andy pushed her hair back over her shoulder, letting his hands linger along her damp skin. "Why don't you go start it, and I'll join you in a few minutes."

She left a trail of wet footprints down the hall to the bathroom and ran the shower. Meanwhile, Andy went into the small kitchen and brought out a pan to boil some warm water in, for the tea she always liked to have before bed. It wasn't quite home, not having a kettle or microwave even, but they would be glad to make do.

A few minutes later he had joined her in the shower. He'd moaned when he first entered, the feel of hot water on his cold skin feeling purely gratifying. He took the cloth from her hands and began massaging it up her back and over her shoulders. Her head fell back on to his shoulder, while he washed the her from behind, letting his hands linger longer than necessary across her breasts. She bit her lip to suppress small whimper, that had been building in her throat since he'd gotten in. The feel of the hot water pouring on her body and his hands exploring her was growing into something much more than just relaxation. Any longer and her legs would grow weak and he'd take the breath right out of her. She wanted to say something, to end it before it got any further, and they spent their first night in the shower. This wasn't how she had planned for it to go. Not at all. Things had already escalated quickly, and she wasn't sure if she was still within reach of stopping him. She opened her mouth to speak, or to try but it was his voice that she heard, in nearly a whisper, "Virginia…"

She remained still, recovering from the feel of his hot breath against her neck, before turning to face him and giving him a knowing look, that he immediately recognized as one he favoured. She almost forgot where they were, when she heard the water stop, and felt an absence of warmth. His hands left her, and pulled back the curtain, helping her out carefully, before reaching for a towel and wrapping her in it. He didn't bother with one himself before his lips were back on hers, his hands tangling in her wet hair. "Andy wait…"

She somehow managed to pull back longer to speak, pressing her hands to his bare chest. "Not like this."

His brows were knit when she found them, her's holding a look he couldn't recognize. They held a certain glimmer like she was anticipating something, planning something. "You get in bed, and I'll be out in a second."

This made him more curious, but excited from the way she spoke. Her words were confident, and that was always a good sign, especially as she was standing before him, practically naked.

She followed him into their room, retrieving something he couldn't make out from her suitcase, and disappeared back into the bathroom. He didn't bother dressing himself, knowing at the rate they were going, he wouldn't need to. He laid alone on their bed, wrapped in only a towel as he waited for her to come out. The chills he'd gotten while waiting, vanished completely when he saw the door open, and Virginia standing in the doorway, in a soft shade of purple bra and panties. Her arms reseting on each side of the doorframe, revealed her slim figure leaving just enough to his imagination. A thin line of lace, trailed along neck of the piece covering her breasts. He couldn't remove his eyes from the silhouette in front of him. He had to remind himself to blink, as she began moving toward him, the smile leaving her face, replacing it with a look of shear seduction.

She was barely trying, and she had him melting in front of her. "Do you like it?"

It took him a few moments to find the words to respond. Clearing his throat, he found himself rendered speechless.

A small grin played across her face, almost devilish. He stood from the bed, meeting her near the edge, closing his eyes only to pull her in, closing the distance between their lips for a searing kiss. His skin felt like it was burning, as his hands felt along the soft garment, covering her porcelain skin. She parted her lips, inviting his tongue to tangle with his. She'd gotten the best of him and he lost balance, falling back on the bed. She only smiled, and joined him, backing him against the headboard. She joined their lips once more, her having control of the situation for once.

She was driving him crazy, and as much as he loved her gift to him, there was nothing more he wanted in that moment, than to see it on the floor.

She sat up as one of the straps fell off her shoulder. "Take it off," she spoke, low against his ear.

He didn't need much more encouragement than that. She was breathing heavily when they parted, his fingers finding the clasp behind her.

He let the garment fall to the floor, as his hands roamed the newly exposed flesh. She reacted to the cool air, and his hands trailing across her skin. A small moan left her lips, as he took the buds between his fingers, teasingly her softly. She knew what he was doing, and as much as she enjoyed it, she hadn't finished giving him her gift yet. Her hands pushed on his bare chest, gently but with enough force to back him up again the wall. Her slender fingers slid up his thighs, finding the edge of the towel. A new look had spread across her face, one that Andy hadn't seen before, that made him both fear and throb for it.

The towel had been discarded, and her fingers were now playfully trailing across the skin of his legs. She was nervous and excited all the same, knowing well enough that she couldn't give in so quickly. Growing impatient, she covered his lips with hers once more, letting her lips hover over his mouth afterward, before kissing down his jaw and across his chest. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before he needed this woman. Of course she had always had a ridiculously large effect on him, but never before had she used it to her advantage the way she was then.

As if she could read his frustration, she revealed slight mercy, by slowing lowering herself closer and closer until her mouth was kissing painfully close to his hardening member. He wanted her so badly. He was breaking out in a sweat, just thinking of what could come next. He needed to feel her, with him, on him, around him.

Her eyes met his once, mirroring a look of pure lust, before taking him slowly in her mouth. Her bold move had taken him by surprise, removing another layer of what little control he had left. His head hung back against the wall, only looking down on her to remember to breathe. She continued slowly, just enough to keep him on edge, using her hands and lips to her advantage.

Her hair fell past her shoulder, and he reached out, holding it out of her concentrated and determined face. Her eyes were closed, her green eyes making it somewhat easier for him to hold it together. He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing them. Not while her mouth was doing to him what he never imagined could bring him that far.

Her lips left him, and he felt relief immediately. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last at that rate. Her breathing was heavy when she climbed on to his lap and kissed him fervently. He couldn't stop thinking of what she tasted like, and what she liked. He hadn't noticed while she was pleasuring him, her cheeks had grown red and her breathing had deepened. Her breaths were hot against him as she parted her lips, allowing him to enter her mouth.

With his hands against her bare skin, nearly skin to skin she felt like she was burning. Her fingers combed through his short hair, as she contemplated her next move.

Without having to say a word, he wrapped his arm around her and flipped them so she was beneath him, her back against the soft cotton sheets. She took a moment to catch her breath as his lips left warm kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She wanted him so badly, she would have said something if she could fine the words. His fingers slipped under the band of her panties, and without thinking twice she lifted herself from the bed, long enough for him to slide them down her legs to her feet, allowing her to do the rest. Her hands pulled him farther down, not capable of wearing the absence of heat. Without needing any further preparatory notions, wrapped her legs around his middle, closing the distance. "Please… Now, Andy."

In barely a whisper, It wasn't a direction, or a question, but a plea. His hands dug into the mattress just above her shoulders as he lowered himself, until a small gasp escaped her lips. Her mind was a blur as he moved slowly within her, sending lightening pulses through her veins. Her hands gripped the sheets, when he began carefully sucking on the flesh just below her ear. He knew better than to leave a mark. It was only enough to make her crazy.

His pace quickened, as well as their breathing, filling the silence in rhythmic sound. His eyes were bore into her, making everything else disappear. Everything but him.

His fingers brushed back the strands of hair, falling wildly in her eyes. They stroked her hair down her temple. He found it unbelievable, that in only a year, this woman had flipped his whole life upside down. He would have never believed he could love someone as much as he did her. She was beautiful inside and out, and nights like those only made it that much more apparent. They were always so busy with work, they didn't always put time aside for each other.

Just being with her, feeling her small figured writhing below him, the hardly audible sounds she made against his cheek as she came closer to the edge. It was a damn shame he'd been that long without this woman.

"Andy, I'm…"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as her back arched off the bed, as she melted below him. He continued thrusting until the trembles subsided, and she was then breathing heavily below him, her grip on him nearly drawing blood. He kissed her until she caught her breath, slowly but with a passion all the same as before.

She knew he must be resisting his own release. Her warm reassuring voice, sounding lowly in his ear, "Andy, come for me," was all he needed to hear. Her voice affected him, in a way he couldn't describe. He entered her slowly, not needing speed to finish. Her face was peaceful, she looked more beautiful in that moment than ever. "You're beautiful," he said between thrusts. Her cheeks reddened and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She whispered things in his ear, that he was unaware she had in her vocabulary. It was enough to bring him to climax. Her small moans were the last thing he heard before entering an oblivion and releasing himself within her. He collapsed on top of her, shutting his eyes to compose himself.

Her tired hands massaged his back. She could feel his heart beating fast in his chest against her own. "If I would have known you could do that about a year ago…"

His voice trailed off, leaving the statement unfinished.

Her bold plan had been proven successful.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Chapter 9 _

They found a beach ball in the back of the cottage, and were now allowing the wind to blow it back and forth between each other. He ran to the left, volleying the ball up once, before bumping it across the sand to her. Virginia jumped up, her thin white t-shirt rising and exposing bare skin beneath, as she spiked it into the sand in front of him. He sighed, as she - once again - won another point.

"Do you give up, or do you wanna keep playing?" She asked, tucking her hair away, out of her face.

Andy put on a brave face. _"Never."_

She chuckled, picking up the ball and tossing it in the hair for herself to catch when his phone began ringing a few feet away on his towel. She looked over at it, and then back to him. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. _"Andy…"_

He had told her before they left that this vacation would only be for the two of them, and he would leave work behind, once they left the city.

He ran his hand through his grey hair, looking at the vibrating cellphone and then back to his girlfriend. He gave her a sorry look, before jogging across the sand tor retrieve it.

She decided to ignore it, and pretend like it had never rung, and began throwing the ball up in the air for herself to catch. She tried focusing on the sound of the waves, and not the heart breaking thought, they may have to return to work earlier than planned.

After nearly a minute of silence, she turned around and saw his face as pale as one of her patients. She dropped the ball and ran across the sand to him. His hand was over his mouth and he kept repeating the words, _"I'm so sorry…"_

She couldn't handle the suspense any longer. "Andy, what's wrong?"

Her heart was beating faster by the second. He pulled the phone away from his ear frowned. "It's Kate's dad. He's passed away."

_ AC _

It didn't take very long for Virginia to win the argument with Brandon, of driving back to the city to help. She remembered what it was like losing a parent, and how it felt like in a way, you were losing a part of yourself. Kate wasn't in any shape to be taking care of children, and her husband should be there to support her. Andy supported her decision, and helped her pack up the car. The drive back home was quiet, Virginia absentmindedly remembering her father's death. Andy picked up on it, and held her hand all the way home. His finger rubbed the back of her hand, while the other was held on the wheel. Every so often his eyes would leave the road, and glance over at her to confirm she was alright.

Of course this would bring back memories of her father's death, but he knew her better than to think she was making this about her. It was the very reason he wasn't saying anything.

By the time the tall buildings and horrible traffic had returned, he could see her face turn to a much more determined look.

She was planning what to say, and how to react. Her hands had fell to her lap, and were fidgeting nervously. She had told him earlier in their relationship that the one thing she hated most about being a surgeon, was having to inform patient's relatives that a patient had passed. She didn't like talking about death, it brought un-welcomed anxiety. It was hard enough dealing with her own panic, but she hated seeing others go through it. She never knew what quite to say, so she always did her best to show it. She remembered when her father had died, she cleaned her parent's house until the walls sparkled and Brandon had to force her to go home. She knew that he meant well, but she could only think how she could support her mother during such a crisis. Hugs and apologies can only go so far, but she wanted to help.

Andy didn't bother going home first, he knew that Virginia would want to see her brother and sister-in-law first, just to make sure they were okay. As soon as the car was parked, Virginia's door flung open and she ran to the steps. She knocked on the door until her brother answered, with a tired and confused three year old on his hip.

Virginia, never being good in these situations, allowed Andy, who was now behind her for support, to speak for them. "Hey, we heard what happened and came as fast as we could."

Virginia's brother stepped out of the way, letting the couple enter. The little pair of tired eyes were fixed on their aunt and her _'friend'_ , while the adults talked.

Madison and her sister were old enough to know something was wrong by the way their parents were acting, but not old enough to understand.

"Well, Kate and I really do appreciate you coming. I think it's best the little ones not have to be involved in this."

When the little girl started to squirm, he set her down on the floor and she pulled on her aunts leg; something she did when she wanted to be held.

Virginia gave the child her best smile, and reached out her arms to lift her. The child held onto her aunts neck tightly, squeezing her in a hug.

Brandon and Kate were raising the girls well, to be polite, and kind, young women, however they were very fussy when it came to people looking after them. Their Aunt Vee was the only one aside from their parents, who they never cried around or threw tantrums.

The sound of sobbing in the kitchen reminded Brandon of why they were here. "I'm sure they'll be more than okay with the idea of staying at your house for a few days. All their things are upstairs. I'll run up and grab Avery and their things."

Andy and Virginia were left alone with Madison; her big brown eyes fixed on Andy. "You remember my friend Andy, right?"

The little girl nodded her head, before tucking it into her aunts shoulder, as she did when she was shy.

"Andy's going to be with us while you're at my house. Is that okay?"

Madison looked at Andy and then back to Virginia, as if she didn't understand why they were always together. "Mommy doesn't let _me_ have friends over that long."

Virginia saw this coming long ago. "Andy and I are a different kind of friends."

It took her a few seconds to process what her aunt was saying before answering. "So, you don't play barbies with Andy?"

"No."

"Then what do you do?"

"Well, we watch movies and bake cookies and go grocery shopping together."

"Grocery shopping is boring." Madison face twisted into a scowl. "So you're like mommy and daddy?"

The four year old was understanding the concept better than predicted. "Yes. Andy and I are like your mommy and daddy."

A few seconds later they were interrupted by footsteps down the stairs. Brandon hushed them, once they came into sight, gesturing toward the sleeping child on his shoulder. He walked them out to their car, careful not to wake the little one.

Andy loaded their bags into the trunk, while Virginia made sure Maddie was buckled in. As the child who would always jump up and down, whenever Virginia brought them cupcakes and brownies, she looked nearly lifeless, with deep bags under her eyes that were barely managing to stay open. It was then she realized, she hadn't even thought of where they were going to sleep. She couldn't have them sleep on the couch, when a good night's sleep was going to be hard enough already for them. Very rarely did Kate have the girls up this late ever, unless it was for a family gathering or the Academy Award Show.

"Okay Maddie, I want you to make sure you and your sister behave for Aunt Virginia and Andy. I'll see you girls in a few days."

He kissed both of their heads, ducking his head back out of the car, and giving his sister a hug before returning inside the house. Andy got in the front seat, while Virginia sat next to him, watching the backseat carefully, in the rearview mirror. "They look _so_ tired," Virginia whispered.

"Shouldn't be too difficult for us then."

Andy kept his eyes on the road, driving extra careful with a full vehicle.

They pulled into the driveway, and Andy brought the overnight bags inside, while Virginia opened the back door. She unbuckled the youngest, and lifted her out of the car seat, all the while she remained sound asleep.

She met Andy on the front step, as she stopped to readjust her arms. "Andy, I don't think I can lift Maddie without waking her up. Would you mind..?"

Without any arguing, Andy went to the car and carried the remaining passenger, from the car to the house, making sure the door was locked behind him.

Virginia entered the living room, empty handed, brushing the hair out of her face. She raised her finger to her lips, pointing toward their bedroom and whispering, "I hope you don't mind, I laid her down in our bed."

It was late, and she would prepare the guest bedroom tomorrow morning, when everyone was well rested.

Once both girls were in bed, Andy joined Virginia on the couch, putting his legs up and relaxing his arm around her.

The house was quiet. "Those girls just lost a grandparent, and they don't even know it." She shook her head, wistfully.

"They're so young, they're likely to forget."

His fingers stroked through her hair, as he tried remembering what it was like when he was younger, growing up and losing his grandparents. It had been so long ago. His Nana Flynn was a lot like Virginia; she would have liked her. She was a quiet and introverted, but fiery woman, who was the most pleasant woman you'd ever meet until crossing her.

Her head had fallen to his shoulder, and by the way she was allowing hair to fall in her face, it showed she was getting tired too.

"Honey, why don't you go to sleep now, and we'll figure things out in the morning."

She moaned, and lifted her head from him. Her words were slurred with fatigue, "No, I don't want you sleeping on the couch."

He set his feet on the floor, yawning himself. "And neither are you." His hand wrapped around her back, as he helped her to her feet. "C'mon, you can sleep in our bed tonight with the girls, and we can set up the guest room for them tomorrow. I'll be fine on the couch. It's just one night."

Too tired for arguing, she kissed him goodnight at the doorway, before retiring to their room.

_ AC _

 _The iridescence of the sun, lit the face of a wide-eyed and toothy smily young girl. She was twirling in the middle of huge field, wildflowers up to her knees and birds flying above her. It was almost unearthly, like nothing Virginia had seen before. She'd had plenty of younger patients just like the girl, but this one stood out. She wasn't calling to the girl, or making any effort to communicate, she remained distant, observing her graceful moves. She didn't recognize this child, but it felt like she knew her well. Like they had an extremely powerful bond, that couldn't be named. A few seconds worth of a glance away, and when she looked back she was slipping away. Farther into the leaves, and the trees. She was torn. Should she chase after the girl, talk to her and try to get her to stay, or let her let her go, not knowing anything about her? Maybe that was the reason she wanted to talk to her so badly, because she knew so little. She could have sworn she heard her name being called. Was it from the little girl? Was she scared? looking for her? Was she hurt?_

 _"_ _Veeeeeeee."_

 _Was she looking for her? Was she hurt?_

 _"_ _Veeeeeeee."_

 _It wasn't a scared voice. She was calling for her._

 _"_ _Veeeeeee.."_

Virginia's eyes flew open, and inches away were another pair looking down at her.

"Aunt Vee, Andy wants to know if you're okay. You've been sleeping a _reeeeeally_ long time."

The weight on the bed shifted, and something plunked down next to her. "I told him he couldn't come in because it was girls only."

Virginia rubbed her eyes, while her niece curled up beside her, and tucked her head under her aunt's arm. "Madison, wheres your sister?"

It was disorienting for Virginia, waking up with a child in her face, asking a million questions, that she was barely capable of processing so early in the day.

"She's in the kitchen with Andy making breakfast. Andy said if I woke you up nicely, then I could help him make the pancakes."

Virginia eased, knowing that everyone was okay, and breakfast was being made.

Once her eyes had finally adjusted to the light, she noticed Madison was already dressed, the room was still clean and she couldn't recall being woken up during the night, or in the morning by any screams or wails. "You should have woke me up earlier. Are you girls behaving for Andy?"

Maddie nodded her head quickly, and sat back up, half on Virginia and half on the bed. "Andy told me and Avery all about his job as a policeman."

"Avery and I, and police officer," Virginia corrected. She couldn't imagine all the grammatical errors the girls must have picked up from their mother. Then again, it was the same woman who was anti-vaccination.

The little girl paid little notice to her correction and continued her story. "He has handcuffs, and a badge and hat, just like on TV!"

She couldn't imagine where Madison could have seen such a thing on television. "And where did you see this?"

"Paw patrol. I'm too old for those shows, but mommy let's Avery watch them or she throws a hissy fit. I watch the big girl shows, like Doc McStuffins and Sofia the First."

Neither shows sounded familiar to Virginia, but she was relieved to hear they were children's programs.

"Doc McStuffins is like you, Aunt Vee. She fixes people who are hurt."

She couldn't help but grin at her choice of words.

Maddie bounced around on the bed, evoking a few groans from her aunt, as she elbowed her way into the blankets. "Aunt V?" She tucked her head into her aunt. "Do you think Andy will show me his handcuffs."

The little girl's elbow was digging into her side, and she wasn't used to sharing a bed with children.

"No, honey. Andy's handcuffs are for work."

She pouted out her bottom lip and rolled onto her back. "But you let me try on your doctor's coat."

At this point, Virginia was now fully awake and after arguing with a six year old. Strangely enough, it reminded her of work.

"Maddison, that's different. My job isn't as dangerous, and my coat isn't the same as his hand cuffs. Also, I'm your aunt."

The little girl went silent. It was something she'd managed to get from Virginia. Whenever she was upset, she would fold her arms and go silent. It was unusual behaviour for a child, but she was sure Kate and Brandon must have preferred it over a temper tantrum or screaming.

"Why don't we get up and go see if breakfast is ready."

Virginia got out of bed and and pulled on her robe, on the way to the hallway, with Maddie trailing behind her, rambling on about a seven year old doctor.

She took a seat at the bar, across from Andy at the stove. "It smells good in here."

Andy set down the wooden spoon and covered the home fries, turning his attention to her. "Well, someones finally up."

She rolled her eyes, and reached her bottle of vitamins, while Andy poured her a glass of water. She took a small sip and swallowed them.

"You're making bacon?"

He set her glass in the sink, and walked around the island to finish preparing the breakfast table.

"We had some left in the fridge and Maddie said she couldn't have breakfast without eggs and bacon."

She looked to the girls, playing peacefully on the floor in the living room, while Andy finished cooking.

"So, any idea what we're going to do this weekend."

Virginia crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned into the counter. "I'm not sure."

She thought about it for a moment. Whenever she watched the girls it was overnight, and usually just at her house. Virginia didn't have the first clue about what kids liked these days. "You have children Andy, where do you think we should go?"

He reached for a stack of plates. "Well, theres a play park just down the road. We could walk them down there for an hour or so and let them play. Maybe get ice-cream on the way home."

"Ice cream!" A little voice shouted from the living room.

Virginia rolled her eyes and chuckled. "No ice cream until after breakfast."

Maddie let out an overdramatic sigh, and continued on with her dolls.

After they had finished eating, Virginia took them to wash up and change into a pair of matching sundresses, while Andy cleaned the kitchen. "Mommy doesn't let us wear our nice dresses to the park. She says we'll get them dirty."

Virginia directed the little girl's arms through the sleeves, and tugged her hair out of the back. "Well then you're going to have to make sure you don't make a mess."

"But what if I do?"

Virginia sighed, and went to their suitcase, looking for shoes. "Then you'll have to save your pennies for a new one."

She had never imagined children could be so bothered by the simplest things. If the girl's wanted to wear their nice dresses, then she didn't see it as being a problem as long as they knew they had to be careful. Children are children, and if she had little girl's of her own, she'd have them in frilly pink dresses everyday, with their hair in braids and pig tails and tied up with bows. It seemed as though every time they came over they were in tights and t-shirts. Not that they weren't dressed nicely, but they always wore play clothes, and were repeatedly warned by Kate not to act silly. Virginia couldn't see what the big deal was, about a four and six year old wanting to run around in dresses.

She held up two pairs of shoes for them to see. "White or pink ones?"

"Pink!" Avery shrieked.

Maddie nodded her head, agreeing with her sister and Virginia began slipping them on, one foot at a time.

There was a knock at the door. "You ladies almost finished in there? The park is going to be closed by the time we get there."

They both giggled. "The park doesn't close, silly. It's _always_ open," Maddie said, as a-matter-of-factly.

Once they were both dressed, and Virginia had a packed a small bag, they headed for the park. Maddie skipped ahead of the group, while Avery held tightly on to her aunt's hand.

It was a sunny day, with a small breeze; a perfect day for a walk. Virginia wished she had more to bring for them, like toys or their bicycles. She hated spur of the moment things.

Once the sun came out from behind the trees, Virginia made the girls put on their sunhat, which was a battle, but won on her part when she threatened ice cream.

They played happily on the slides, while Virginia and Andy watched them from the shade of a tree. Virginia had wore her own sun hat, which hadn't managed to escape the mocking of Andy. It didn't bother Virginia. Her skin was protected, and skin cancer wouldn't be any match for her.

The hour had rolled by, and it was already nearing the afternoon. Virginia stood from the grass and called out, "Maddison, Avery, It's time to go!"

They didn't listen at first, but after a second warning, with a tone that wasn't one of their favourites, one came running over with ther hands dusty from the stones.

"Madison, did you get dirty? Show me your hands, please," Virginia instructed.

The six year old did as she was told, and let her aunt throughly inspect, the dirty aftermath.

"I'm sorry Aunt Vee, I didn't mean to."

Her big brown eyes looked as if they were beginning to water, and her lower lip twisted to a pout.

Virginia took her hand, and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's oaky, sweetheart. You two can have a bubble bath, when we get back to the house."

Virginia was about to call for Avery, when she heard a small voice shriek from across the playground.

She dropped the girl's hand and started running toward Avery, who was laying face down on the pavement.

By the time she got there, there were tears streaming down her bright red face, and her nose was running.

Virginia hushed her softly, holding her closely as she ran her hand through the little girl's hair. "Avery honey, what happened? Show aunty where the booboo is."

She mumbled something through her tears and then continue crying harding, into her aunt's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you have to show me where it is, so I can make it better."

She sniffled before stopping long enough to grab her knee, where a small drop of blood, was trickling from a cut.

"It's okay, honey. It's just a cut."

She kissed Avery's forehead, and sat down on the ground, with the girl in her lap. "Andy, could you please bring my purse over?"

Andy came with Madison following closely behind. Whenever those two got together, she suddenly became his shadow. Virginia found it cute.

"There's a few bandages on the outside pocket."

Andy unzipped the pouch and held one out.

Madison sat down next to her sister. "Don't worry, Ave, Aunt Vee is a doctor just like Sophia."

The younger girl had stopped crying, but still held a firm grip to Virginia's sleeve.

Once the bandage was on, Virginia helped her back up to her feet. "See? All better."

Avery gave her best smile and wiped her nose, which had Virginia rummaging through bag for a tissue.

Avery held on to her aunt, all the way home. In the meantime, Madison had moved far moved on from the accident that had occurred, and was now chasing after squirrels with Andy. Virginia couldn't help but laugh at watching her boyfriend chase after furry animals. He could be such a teddy bear sometimes. It made her wonder what he was like with his children. Or how he was with them now.

Once they got home, Virginia promised that they'd get ice cream later. She was surprised when neither argued or put up a fight.

After their bubble baths, Virginia changed them into more casual outfits, and let them sit and watch television while she started dinner.

Chicken fingers and french fries seemed to be the girl's favourite, so she caved. Andy was kind enough to settle for a salad of his own, which didn't seem appealing the younger guests, when offered.

Three episodes of Team Umizoomi later, Andy, a changed man, stood from the couch and lead the girls into the kitchen.

They got ice cream as promised, once dinner was cleaned up and by the time they returned home, both girl's were struggling to keep their eyes open.

Once they were laid in bed, in the guest room that Andy had prepared, Virginia joined him on the back porch.

He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice she had joined him. She took a seat beside him, hugging his arm to her chest. "What are you thinking about?"

His arm came instinctively around her, pulling her in closer. "I'm reliving a few hours ago, when I was sitting on our living room floor playing Barbies."

Virginia smiled, at the thought, but not because it was funny to her, but because she found it sweet.

Her father was a good man, but never played dolls with her when she was younger. He was too busy with work, and when he wasn't, he would play ball with Brandon. Her brother, being the good man her parent's raised him to be, always invited her to play, but sports were never her thing. She figured, he always said something, just to make her feel included.

"Did you play dolls with Nicole when she was a little girl?"

The smile on his face disappeared, and she worried that she'd said something wrong.

"I drank a lot, when Nicole was Maddison and Avery's age. Daniel was old enough to remember back to before the alcoholism, but Nicole was too young, and so it's all she remembers. I managed to screw things up perfectly."

Virginia found it easy to empathize with Andy, unlike with everyone else. It was odd how naturally it came to her.

"Yeah, but they still love you, now."

Andy scoffed, "Yeah, and when's the last time I saw them."

Virginia wasn't sure what to say. There were so many other thoughts running through her own mind, to try to tend to his.

"I may not know your children personally, but I've heard about them through you and I feel as if I do, and that says something. You're a good father, because you're trying."

Andy went silent, and she seemed to have calmed him. She's the only one he'd met in his life, who could say the slightest words and make his problems seem distant. He tilted his head to kiss her forehead, and laid her head to his shoulder.

Andy had known this woman for over a year now, and although he knew logically why she hadn't children, he couldn't for the life of him understand how so many men had let her get away. Seeing her with her nieces that day made him realize, she may have regret never settling down, and having some of her own. Even with Aspergers, she worked around it and was still able to take care of the children as if they were her own. It seemed like she'd spent her whole life, learning to work around it, and rehearsed socializing, to end up alone up until the previous year.

"Growing up everyone always told me that I could do anything I wanted to, even though I was different. When I found out I had Aspergers, the doctor's told me they were surprised I had made it to be this successful, and that they'd never met a woman my age who had come this far."

He grinned proudly, as if he'd known her all her life, and kissed her head, letting her continue. "I was told that day, that there was less than five percent of doctor's who had Aspergers, and less than one were women."

She went quiet, and tugged on his arm, readjusting her grip. "Less than one percent," she repeated.

Where on earth was she going with this? "Honey, you've told me this before." But she continued.

"Women above the age of forty, have an eight percent fertility rate, and women over fifty only have one percent. There is no scientific evidence that women with autism have a higher rate of passing down the genes, however, for those who have, there is no connection, genetically to the parents."

His fingers had unconsciously stopped twisting around her hair, as he tried to process the meaning of all she was saying. He wasn't sure what to say, wanting to be careful he didn't hurt her feelings. Was she trying to say she wished she'd had children? _Did_ she regret it?

"Virginia I-" but she cut him off, before he could finish

"Andy… I've been thinking a lot about it lately, and I know you may have your own thoughts on it, but I can't just ignore it any longer. Especially with the girls here, and.."

This time it was his turn to interrupt. "So, what you're saying is…"

"I want a baby."

His heart nearly stopped altogether. He swallowed hard, before trying to compose a response. "Virginia, I don't know what to say."

The last time he'd heard those words, he was at least twenty years younger.

She reached for his hand, and held it in her lap. "You don't have to say anything, I just needed to tell you."

He was finally started to really process what was said, and once it was within reach, he imagined Virginia holding a baby. A little boy, or even a little girl, wrapped in a blanket, with a pacifier in their mouth. He imagined it having her nose and mouth, or if it were a boy, he could have his eyes and her tiny ears.

He was enjoying the blissful thought, when she brought him back to reality. "I know that it may seem a little sudden, and we've only been together for just over a year, but with my age, I don't think I have much more time to dwell on the thought, or let it hide in the back of my mind much longer."

He almost felt bad, for never entertaining the thought. Of course he'd thought of their future before. Marriage, and family dinner's, maybe even a pet, but not a child of their own. He never really considered it being something she'd want. Not that she wasnt good with children, but she hadn't said a word about children, to him. They'd visited her brother a handful of times together, since they'd started dating and she never projected the idea that she wanted it for herself. For them.

At their age, it seemed more like a fantasy. Of course it was something nice to think about, but he was way past the age of considering that. And even though she was younger than him, it couldn't be the safest idea. Wasn't this something that society considered selfish, and hasty?

She watched his eyes concentrate on their hands clasped together, as he processed her proposition. Virginia couldn't help but feel guilty. Not only for springing this newfound idea on him all at once, but also for asking him for such a serious commitment. She couldn't lie to him, and say that he needn't worry about the commitment, but it was more than that to her. It was wanting to share a child with _him_. She wanted to share this with him, and the commitment that followed. She didn't just want to mother his child, she wanted _them_ to raise it together.

She withdrew from the thought of it being too much. Had she picked the wrong time? Was it a bad idea as an entirety? They were both getting close tor retirement, having a baby must have been the last thing on his mind.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

When she didn't receive a response, she took it as a sign of it being a mistake. Was she selfish for asking for something like that from him? They'd only been together for a year, and she was asking him to raise a child. What if he wasn't as sure of their relationship as she was? Of course Andy loved her, she knew that, but raising a child takes more than just love. Andy already had two full grown children of his own.

"Virginia, this is…"

"I know… I just acted on impulse," she lied. "I probably shouldn't have said anything,"

She felt him withdrawing. She wrapped his arms around his and pressed her chin to his shoulder. "You know what? Now that I think of it, it kind of sounds silly. Don't worry about it. Forget I brought it up."

Virginia didn't often lie, especially to him, but she could sense she must have scared him, and didn't want to throw their relationship off course. Everything was going so well, she didn't want a silly dream scare him away.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She gave his hand a slight squeeze and rested her head on his shoulder.

_AC_

That night Andy turned back and forth between Virginia and the wall. He'd memorized every crack on the ceiling, thinking about what Virginia had said. The more he thought about it, the less crazy it sounded. It became calming to think of, and began lulling him to sleep. Virginia had been so good with the girls that weekend, it wasn't straining to see her as being good mother. He'd known for quite some time, that they'd be together from that point on. He couldn't imagine life without her anymore. Obviously it was important to her, otherwise she wouldn't have brought it up, and it only broke his heart when she dismissed it so quickly afterward. He wished he would have said more, anything, just so he didn't seem so cold toward the idea.

It was a scary idea, but something about it seemed right. It was only fair, that as half of their relationship, he consider it.

He turned his head to the woman next to him, her brown hair laying against the pillow as her chest rose and feel rhythmically. He turned to his side, careful not to wake her and ran his fingers over her curves. Her hand found his and pulled it to her chest.

Maybe giving the thought a chance wouldn't hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

_ Chapter 10 _

 _Ten_ minutes. For the past ten minutes, Lieutenant Provenza sat at his desk, listening to his partner tap his pencil on his desk and bounce his leg, making the stupid chair squeak. he'd just about had enough, whatever was bothering the man, needed to be out.

"Flynn!" He turned his chair and repeated himself. "Hey Flynn, would you cut it out!?"

"Oh, sorry…" He hadn't even noticed he'd been doing it.

The older man could tell there'd been something on his mind lately. Every day was different; one day he'd come in acting all chipper, and then the next it'd be sarcastic comment central. He wasn't about to hand over his grumpy-old-man title willingly. "Look, I know something's going on with you, and I don't know what, but whatever it is, you gotta get over it or at least see someone about it."

He didn't respond, just nodded his head and continued staring at his notepad.

He wouldn't admit it, but Andy was his best friend and even though they'd shared quite a bit with each other, Louie wasn't the type to force any information out of him. If Andy wanted to talk, he'd come to him, otherwise, it obviously wasn't for him to know. He hoped it didn't have anything to do with Virginia. He was really starting to like the woman, and he wasn't sure Andy would ever settle down with anyone else. Plus, the woman makes damn good brownies.

He sighed and rose from his chair, to go get a cup of coffee from the break room.

_ AC _

Hours after the sun had gone down, Andy finally decided it was time to pack up and head home. He hated that he'd have to go home another day, with no answer, having to avoid the huge elephant in the room. They'd been avoiding the topic of having a baby ever since the night they'd first talked about it. Well, she'd talked, he just listened in astonishment. He felt like such a jerk for not giving his girlfriend what she clearly wants pretty badly, but he knew that she'd be pissed if she found out that was his reason for saying yes.

He packed his brief case, and was on his way out the door when he saw Provenza leaving too. "Heading home?" He asked.

His partner nodded his head, and ran his hand through his white hair. "Okay, you gotta tell me what's going on. You've got the whole office worried something's going on between you and Virginia, and I can only fight the rumours for so long."

They stepped into the elevator, and Provenza pressed the ground floor button. "Okay, I'll tell you what's going on, but you can't tell anyone, because I don't even know what's going to happen yet."

He rolled his eyes. "You know I'm not gonna say talk, now _spill._ "

He rubbed his hands nervously before looking up to meet his partner's eyes. "Virginia wants to have a baby."

Provenza let out an exasperated sigh. He should have seen it coming. "Oh boy.."

"Yeah."

How could Andy not have expected this? "Well, you know how things go these days."

He looked over his shoulder confused. "How _what_ goes these days?"

"You marry a younger woman, you give her kids and then ya die."

Now he was just being ridiculous.

The elevator stopped, and Provenza stepped out first. "Wait a second here," Andy followed him out into the parking garage, wanting to hear more of this theory.

"Of _course_ she wants children, you air head. She's very successful, she's never been married, she hasn't had children of her own, and now she's found you." At this point, he was counting off the reasons on his hand.

"That's insane. We're not even married yet, how could I expect this is something she wanted?"

He stopped in his tracks, almost causing Andy to trip. "Married _yet?"_

He hadn't realized he'd said what he did. Of course he didn't mean anything by it. It was just a careless slip of words. Right?

"You know what I meant!"

Provenza shrugged and kept walking. "All I'm saying is that you've been together for a year, you've already moved in together, maybe she's just decided to skip the marriage step. It is common for women her age to start considering, or reconsidering things like this."

"Oh yeah, and how would you know?"

"I've been married a hundred times, after a while you start taking notes."

Andy stopped at his car, and took out his keys. After waving off his friend, he got into his car and took off.

_ AC _

 _An older couple sat in their background, drinking lemonade and watching the sun go down. The sound of a gate slamming shut startles them, followed by children's voices. Three children come running across the yard and jump into he older man's lap, giggling and babbling words only they understand. Their parents follow behind them. "What did mommy tell you? Be careful with grandpa." They told him jokes, and he pretended to laugh._

 _"_ _Why don't you show grandpa some of your new baseball moves."_

 _The three little ones pulled him up out of the chair and handed him a glove. They threw the ball back and forth while the older woman watched, smiling. She liked seeing Andy play with his grandchildren, but she couldn't help but feel left out every time they visited. They treated her well, but she wasn't grandma, or mom. She was just Virginia._

He shook awake, his eyes flying open.

"Andy, calm down, it's just me. I'm leaving for work, but I left you some breakfast on the table. If you need me, just text me. I should be home early."

She bent down and kissed his cheek, rubbing her hand down his arm.

" _Love you!"_ She called, followed by the door shutting.

_ AC _

"Lieutenant, can I see you in my office?"

Andy rose from his chair, and fixed his tie on his way into Chief Johnson office.

"What can I do for you Chief?"

She motioned for him to sit down, before doing so herself.

"Look… If this is about the incident with the suspect the other day in the murder room, I can promise you it isn't gonna happen again."

"Andy, this isn't about the other day. I wanna talk about what's been going on lately."

His brows twisted in confusion.

"You've been actin' very strange lately, and I've been tryin' to let it go, but now it's starting to affect this whole floor."

Provenza had told him some of the ludicrous stories that were going around, over the course of only a few days.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, like he often did when he was stressed. "Why, what have you heard?"

"Well, the latest is that you're leaving the LAPD to become a nurse."

He couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

"Lieutenant, this isn't funny. It's starting to affect you're work ethic, and I can't tolerate that. Do you need to take time off?"

"No. It's just some personal things going on at home that involve some thinking, and I've just been really caught up in it all."

"Well whatever it is, _please_ , go, leave and figure out whatever it is you need to, I don't wanna have to deal with all this nonsense any longer."

Andy stood from his chair, probably faster than the chief expected. "Yeah, I think I should go and clear all this up."

"I didn't mean right now, but alright."

He headed for the door and stopped on his way out, "and chief? I may need some of that time off in the near future."

He shut the door and she watched him prance down the hallway to the elevator, leaving her totally confused at what had just happened.

_ AC _

She grabbed a pair of clean gloves from her office and began prepping for her next surgery. Six hour surgeries were a breeze to her now.

She met her residents in the hall, and began explaining a few details about the procedure when one of the nurses came up to her. "Dr. Dixon, there's a man in the waiting room saying he needs to speak with you immediately."

She blinked hard and tried to think of any potential patients she could have upset that day. None came to her.

"Did he say his name?"

"No, but he was panting pretty heavily, and when I offered him a drink of water, he just kept asking to see you."

Suddenly growing very anxious, she removed her face mask, and headed down the hall from where the nurse had come. Once she'd turned the corner two arms enveloped her and she nearly screamed.

Once she realized who they belonged to she settled.

"Dr. Dixon, are you alright!? Do you need me to call security?"

"No no, it's fine."

She took a minute to control her breathing, and pulled him down an empty hall. "Andy! What are you doing here!? I have surgery in five minutes!"

He acted like he hadn't heard a word she said, taking a cheek in his hand and kissing her passionately, not caring where they were or who could be watching.

"Andy!"

His hand moved down to her neck, and just as she was about to give in she remembered where they were.

"Andy! We can't do this here. I'm at work!"

Clearly she was upset, but he didn't care. "Virginia, listen…"

"What!?" She began pulling off her gloves. "What could possibly be so important that you had to come all the way here, just to kiss me and say!?"

Her hands were on her hips and she was waiting.

"Yes!"

She stared back at him. He was waiting for a reaction, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Her tone changed. "Have you been drinking? Did you drive here?"

He held his hands up. "No, no. Look, I'm trying to tell you something."

"Well, what is it?"

He took her by the hand, and looked into her eyes. "Virginia, I'm saying that I would love to have a baby with you."

At first she couldn't believe what she'd heard. It was a for sure sign that after three days he'd forgot about it or already decided no. Her eyes began to water and she didn't feel the need to stop what was coming.

"I mean, if you still want to?"

He mentally kicked himself. Leave it to Flynn to ruin a moment.

She nodded her head and pulled him in for a hug. She couldn't believe that he had said yes.

"Absolutely." She said, through tears.

She pulled back, and his hands brushed the hair out of her face. She smiled at him. A smile he hadn't seen so big in a very long time. The kind of smile that wasn't complete without something he saw in her eyes.

She wrapped his arms around her again, not wanting the moment to pass.

"Thank you, Andy," she spoke in nearly a whisper.

"There's no need to thank me. I want it too."

His hands stroked her hair as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck.

"I love you so much, Andrew Flynn."

 **I have not and will not abandon this story, however I have unfortunately began to stray from watching major crimes, for various reasons. I've started jotting now my next project, which will be my first battlestar galactica fan fiction, which I'm very excited to write. I apologize in advance if you were enjoying this series, or feel i haven't done the ending of this story justice. There will be a few short chapters left, containing mostly fluff, and hopefully i'll have a good head start on my next. This chapter was poorly edited, I'll admit, but I didn't want to take any longer. Thank you so so much for reading, and I really hope it's worth waiting for xoxox -Alison**


	11. Chapter 11: Part I

He took her hand in his on the way there and didn't let go once they were in the waiting room. His thumb absentmindedly smoothed over the back of her hand, as they stared at the painfully boring shade of beige on the walls.

He tried telling her that things would be okay either way, and they would figure something out, if for whatever reason, things didn't go as planned. But her hands still had a slight tremble.

He'd never been to a fertility clinic before, but he decided within the first few minutes of being in the intimidatingly minimalistic room, that it wasn't the happiest place he'd been.

"It looks like a hospital," Virginia said, breaking the tension and making him smirk.

The walls were mostly bare, and the only other piece of furniture in the room besides the chairs, the few people were seated in, was the desk and the secretary's chair. Grumpy old men sat with their whiney wives, bickering back and forth under their breath, unaware that everyone within a three foot radius could hear. Then again, maybe they didn't care. It looked like they'd been coming here for quite a while, it was more than likely that had given up and were used to the routine of coming in.

Andy let out a deep sigh, and held Virginia's hand a little tighter. He kept reminding himself of the conversation they'd had before they left home. This was only a check-up, to see if it was physically possible for them to conceive, and then they would go from there.

The longer they sat in the waiting room, the more Andy vegan to hope they wouldn't have to return.

Nearly half an hour later, two nurses greeted them, and lead them into separate rooms for their examining. After a kiss on the cheek, they parted ways. The nurse explained that the results would be in within a few weeks, and they would be notified over the phone. After that, it'd be in their hands.

"I guess that wasn't so bad. How are you feeling?" He asked, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on her lap.

"Nervous." She fiddled with the strap of her purse, trying to stay positive.

He chuckled, "You're always nervous."

He pulled into a parking lot and slowed to a stop. Virginia looked around the parking lot, confused.

"Where are we?" She said, gripping the strap of her purse, and looking out the window.

"I'm taking you to dinner. If that's alright?"

He held her hand on the way in, and told the maître d' they'd be needing a table for two.

They took their seats at table off in the corner, and talked about work until their food came. Per usual, Virginia ordered a chicken salad, while Andy got his vegetarian pasta.

She reached across to his plate and stole a roasted pepper, like she often did, making him smile without saying a word.

She'd gotten better with eating in public. They still sat in the corner, and she preferred it not be busy, but she found herself not caring as much, now that she was with Andy.

He knew that she would be nervous after the trip to the clinic, and so he wanted to do something for her that would help her relax before going home, where hopefully the stress relieving would continue in the bedroom.

One hand was holding her fork and the other was under the table, probably either fidgeting with the cardigan she was wearing, or twisting her grandmother's ring around her finger. Small things like that, Andy had picked up on over time. She wasn't an overly verbal person when it came to emoting, especially with her anxiety. He became reliant on small signs like her fidgeting to show her emotions. Usually when they were at home the fidgeting stopped.

He looked up from his meal and noticed that her salad had nearly gone untouched. Her eyes were staring down at the table, and she was motionless.

Andy tilted his head, trying to get her attention. "Hey, you alright?"

She nodded her head like she was alright, but she was acting otherwise. He let it go, hoping it would subside and eventually she would start talking again. The way she was picking at her salad, he could tell something was wrong. She'd shown no signs of increased stress on the way there. What had gone wrong?

The waiter came to check on them a short time later, and Andy asked for the bill. It was then, when he turned his head back to the table, Virginia had dropped her fork and was staring straight across the room. Her eyes were alert and he could almost feel her quickened breathing, like it was his own.

Andy looked over his shoulder, at a man coming toward them from across the room. Did she know him?

" _No way!_ Virginia, is that you!?"

The man spoke with confidence, his nose in the air as if he owned the floor he was walking across. Meanwhile, Virginia appeared to have frozen in her seat. She had spent all dinner praying to a God she didn't believe in that this wouldn't happen.

Andy watched as the man came right up to their table, with a younger brunette in tow. He stopped at their table, but neither of them moved. In fact, Virginia hadn't moved at all since the man had started toward them. He didn't appear harmful; arrogant was possible, from the way he spoke and how he'd strolled over to their table with a woman beside him like she was his lap dog.

"How have you been the past twenty years?"

She swallowed hard, and replied. "Fine."

Her words were shaky, and Andy could see her hands trembling from across the table.

The man turned to a confused Andy. "So sorry, name's Callum, Callum Bomans. You must be _Mister_ Dixon."

He held out his hand, which Andy shook, still in wonderment. Before he could respond, Virginia cut in. "Yes. This is Andrew. Andrew Flynn."

Her voice was monotone; It made Andy wonder why she was suddenly so nervous around this man, who seemed to be harmless. And why had she just lied about them being married? It wasn't that Andy rejected the thought, but why lie?

"Well, aren't you a lucky man? Virginia and I go way back, don't we?"

The corner of her mouth twisted, and it was hardly a smile. She clearly felt uneasy.

Callum introduced the woman beside him next as his girlfriend. She was a surgeon as well. Virginia must have met him in college or during residency, Andy figured.

He started rambling on about owning his own practise, and all the charity work he's been doing, all the while Virginia's eyes wandered the room.

After what felt like centuries, the table finally went quiet. Andy looked over at Virginia who was staring at the floor. "Well, it was nice meeting you," Andy offered as bate.

Thankfully he took it and said goodbye as they both shuffled off toward the door. Virginia let out a long sigh once they were out of sight.

Andy waited a few minutes after, to give Virginia a change to explain what exactly just happened. " _So…_ Who was that?"

She wiped the corners of her mouth with the napkin. "No one. An old friend." She took out a few bills and set them on the table. "Are you ready to go?"

She was already reaching behind the chair for her purse, before Andy could fish his wallet out of his pocket. "Virginia you don't have to pay."

But she was already on her feet. "It's fine. Can we just go home? Please?"

He followed her quietly out to the car and once they'd approached the passenger side, he held out his hand to stop the door from opening. "Virginia. Are you sure you're okay? You didn't seem fine."

She rolled her eyes and reached for the door again. "Andy, I'm fine. Just some memories from the past."

She slid into her seat, and he shut the door behind her, before getting in on his side and pulling out of the parking lot.

Dinner hadn't gone exactly as planned, but he still had high hopes for the rest of the evening.

_1 Month Later_

"Do you really think it looks alright?"

Virginia stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom, trying on a series of dresses. One of which, Andy had taken a particular liking to. It was a royal blue dress, with a plunging neckline and fit just above the knee.

She wasn't used to wearing dresses like this, and usually when she did, it was Kate's idea. She wasn't used to having a male's opinion on her fashion choices.

"I think you look beautiful in blue."

He came up behind her, unable to resist her any longer. His arms wrapped around her waist, as he rested his chin on her shoulder to admire her in the mirror.

"But is it too much?"

 _"_ _M-mm."_ Came his response, as he placed kisses down her shoulder. "I think it's just enough."

She was invited to one of the other attending's dinner parties again this year, and this time she decided to go. But she wouldn't be alone this year, she had Andy. Plus it was an opportunity to see him in a three piece, and that was something she simply couldn't say no to.

"It doesn't fit the same way it used to."

Her hands smoothed down the front, as she sucked in her middle.

"I think it fits nicely."

His hands had found their way to her ass, and she squealed when he grabbed a handful.

"Okay, enough of this." She swatted his hand away, "Time for bed."

She turned and walked back out of the closet, unzipping the back, teasingly. She stilled had loads of time until the party, and she'd probably change her mind.

_ Three Weeks Later _

Virginia had laid down the ground rules that once their relationship had started to heat up, there would be no intimacy of any sort at work. It was best for her, to stay on track, not be distracted and separate her work life from her home. So whenever Andy would meet her at the hospital for lunch, or pick her up after a shift, there would be no funny business until they go home.

All of that had gone out the window, after more than one occasion in a closet, the break room, in her office, a hospital bed and even a washroom. It probably started with something innocent, like a kiss or stroke of the cheek, but it escalated pretty quickly from that.

Virginia wished she could show remorse, or even be ashamed, but she wasn't and she knew it wouldn't be the end of it. It very well could be the beginning.

She was starting to gain weight day by day, when it had never been an issue for her before. Her shoes didn't fit, and half the time she couldn't bother to wear heels. She was wearing more pant suits and less dresses, because she was afraid that it would show. Until one morning, she decided that she would have to stop lying to herself, and face the facts. Virginia was pregnant, and her and Andy were having a baby.

She was happy at first, then nervous, then _terrified._ Of course she was happy; She wanted this so badly recently, but there were so many things she had avoided considering.

She wanted to tell Andy desperately, knowing how much he'd want to know, but she wanted to keep it a surprise. She needed a better way of telling him, and she needed to be certain before just telling him out of the blue without any occassion. She needed to tell him before it started becoming obvious, and soon enough that she could make her first doctor's appointment.

She decided that she would go to the pharmacy before work, and pick up a few pregnancy tests. They needed to be sure, before they got too excited. Yes, she was a doctor and she knew all the tell-tale signs very well, but she also knew better to double check before assuming. She knew tons of people at the hospital that would be willing to take a blood test, but she'd like to avoid other people knowing before the father.

Virginia laid down beside Andy, who was still half asleep in bed, and traced the bridge of his nose with her finger. He wiggled his nose a few times, making her smile before slowing cracking one eye open and closing it again. "Five more minutes."

She giggled, and placed a kiss on his cheekbone. "I'm not here to wake you up. I'm saying good morning."

His eyes squinted open. "Good morning, Virginia," and then he closed them again.

She sat up, straddling him, levelling her face down to his. "I said, good morning, Andrew," she purred.

Each word was filled with temptation; a newer tone of voice which he had learned to love.

She had an intriguing grin on her face when he finally gave up, and pried his eyes open.

"You're being playful this morning," he was struggling to hold back a grin.

He looked over at the clock on the bedside table and back at her. "Do you have time for this?" he asked.

"I can always make time."

Before she could make a move, he flipped her on to her back, switching their position, making her squeal. Her nails dug into the muscle of his shoulder, but he was busy focused on her neck… then her collarbone. His mouth continued farther down, as her whimpers grew to outright cries of mercy. He always took care of her before himself, but this morning was different. The sheets were damp before his boxers had come off.

His mouth hadn't been on her nearly half as long as usual, when an outburst of cries and muscle spasms so severe made him almost worried. She had never reacted so strongly and so soon to him before.

Was she faking it? She couldn't be; this bad been her idea.

Her panting had answered his question. Her eyes were closed and she was focused on catching her breath so she could tell him how incredible that was.

She was supposed to be at work in ten minutes, and the sweat pouring from her hairline, and dripping down her shoulder was going to raise an issue.

His hand ran over the wetness of her forehead, as she panted heavily, trying to regain some composure to continue.

She waited for him to make the first move, but grew impatient rather quickly and reached for the waistband of his shorts.

"Virginia, I don't think…"

"Ssh! It's alright, just keep going."

He could read the hunger and determination in her eyes, which he knew not to stand in the way of.

"Virginia, honey…"

He reached for her hand, stopping her from going any further. "I think we should stop for now. You have work, and I have work and I don't think you want to go into work looking this way, let alone if we keep going."

It was true. Her beat red skin and wild hair was a dead give away. Without a doubt Andy wanted to keep going just as much as she did, but there was a small part of him saying they should stop. It was different this time. Not in a bad way, but in a way that Andy couldn't understand. He'd rather play it safe than regret pushing her, whether she wanted it or not.

She let out a dramatic sigh and crawled out from under him. She huffed as she threw back the blanket and stormed toward the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. He had clearly upset her, but it's not like he didn't want it. He just wasn't used to her acting like this, and was a little thrown off. He didn't know what was going on with her lately, but she had gone from nervous and quiet to bold and eager. As much of a turn on as it was for him, he wondered if he should say something? But what if it only made her nervous? He definitely wasn't implying it should stop. Just the thought of her naked in the shower after that, gave him wicked ideas involving him joining her.

He couldn't. He too, needed to get ready for work. He did his best to push those thoughts out of his head and got up to find a tie to wear.


	12. Chapter 11: Part II

Andy came home later than planned. The squad had finally received a lead on a dirtbag they'd be trying to track down for the past few days and the lieutenant couldn't find a way to get out of it.

When Andy was finally able to go home, he unlocked the door and the house was quiet; It almost made him worried he'd be in trouble for showing up almost an hour late, without texting her or letting her know.

Just as he was taking off his shoes a voice called from the kitchen. "Andy, is that you? You're late."

He turned the corner, rubbing the back of his head, trying to think of a good excuse. "I know hon, I'm sorry I should have texted…"

Once he took in the sight in front of him, he lost all words that were going through his head at the time. Virginia was seated across the room in the blue dress he'd watched her try on a few weeks before; the blue so vibrant it complimented every curve of her body. If possible, she looked even better in it this time around. She was glowing!

Her hair was down, held in loose curls that were billowing over the v-neck of her dress, that wasn't leaving a whole lot to Andy's imagination. In fact, his mind was starting to wish they could ditch the party and stay home and have their own fun.

"Wow, you look gorgeous."

She still blushed when he complimented her. She hated it, but he loved watching her get flustered. How the corners of her mouth would tug at her lips and she couldn't resist the half smile, showing she wasn't sure how to respond to how lucky she was for having a man like Andy.

"Well don't just stand there. Go get ready!"

_ AC _

They arrived at the party a little late, but Virginia's subordinate -who happened to be well on their way to blackout drunk- welcomed them with open arms, quite literally. As much as Virginia hated hugs, she didn't resist. Andy was happy she was finally starting to feel at home with the hospital.

Once they stepped in the door, they were able to see just how many people had managed to show up. It looked like everyone and their uncle had come. Based on the number of people within the general vicinity alone, Andy was trying to calculate how long they'd be there before Virginia got tired of the fake compliments and small talk. He couldn't lie, he hated this kind of stuff himself. He hadn't been to house parties like this since he was in college. The memories of bottomless kegs, tons of nameless women and the smell of 1970s pot made his grip around Virginia tighten. The good ole days were long gone and he was starting to wish he hadn't talked Virginia into this in the first place. He didn't smell cannabis but he had a feeling this party was no good.

Virginia pulled Andy closer and whispered in his ear. "That's the alcoholic intern I told you about."

Of all he stories he'd heard from Virginia, he was surprised this guy had even made it to first year, let alone owning a house as big as this. Then again, he supposed with all the money Virginia and him had saved over the years combined, they could probably afford something similar.

"Okay." Andy turned to face her, taking her hands in his. "We stay for an hour, have a few drinks, maybe make some light conversation and then head home. Deal?"

Her hands were already growing sweaty in his, just from the thought of having to socialize outside of work, without hospital protocol and medical jargen.

She nodded her head in agreement, and they began making their way to the kitchen to find drinks. A few kids looking like they were fresh out of college came stumbling in the front door smelling like Woodstock. Andy was off duty, and as long as there wasn't any trouble, he'd turn a blind eye.

Someone who Virginia recognized from the hospital offered to make her a martini and Andy settled for a cold beer.

Virginia look down a the looked a the drink in her hand and panicked. How was she supposed to get rid of it without being too obvious. She couldn't drink this knowing there was a fair chance that it would go to their baby. Maybe she could just hold it in her hand for a while and set it down before anyone noticed it was still full.

Virginia spoke with a few nurses and by the time they had been dragged into the backyard with the other twenty-some year old hooligans, half an hour had already passed and Andy's beer was gone.

"Virginia, you haven't touched your martini. You don't like it?"

Grasping on to any excuse offered at this point she nodded her head. "Too dry." she lied.

Andy took the glass from her hand and set it on the counter. He saw her eyes wondering and figured she was probably uncomfortable. Maybe they should take a second alone, and away from the chaos. "Why don't we go outside and get some fresh air?"

He took her hand and led her away from the kitchen and into a bigger room that she couldn't identify, based on the large crowd of people. They followed where the breeze was blowing in and were lead to a large balcony, that was overlooking the driveway, where they'd drove in.

"Let me find you something else to drink. We still have another half hour; It'll help calm your nerves."

"No!" her response came rather quickly, and she needed to play it cool.

"You really don't have to," but before she could finish Andy gave her a quick kiss and headed back inside.

Virginia looked around, and found herself standing alone, with the exception of a couple interns making out on the opposite end of the balcony. She hadn't seen one of the other attendings so far, or even the residents. Did they even show up, or was this something to be avoided, based on the prom night behaviour that she'd seen so far?

A finger tapped her shoulder making her jump. She spun around and the second she recognized who it was, she desperately wished she hadn't come.

"Look who it is!? We meet again."

She wanted to reach for Andy, but he wasn't there, or even within eyeshot.

She could feel the tightness building in the back of her throat, and she was afraid if she opened her mouth to say something, nothing would come out. Or worse, something kind.

The hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make her skin crawl. What could he possibly want from her?

He wreaked of booze and cigarettes. From what she could remember, it seemed like he hadn't changed much. He was clearly drunk, and when he was drunk he was difficult. She couldn't stand the thought of being around that tonight. She needed to focus on finding Andy, and leaving.

The last thing she wanted was to look anxious, but they way her eyes kept scanning the crowd, had to be a giveaway.

Her plan was to ignore him for as long as possible until either he wandered off or Andy came back. Based on experience, she knew how long this guy could boast about himself.

"Come on. We barely talked the last time I saw you. You're not being very nice to an old friend you haven't seen in years. I'm interested in hearing how you're doing."

His words made her sick. He was hardly a friend and she knew damn well what he was doing. Drunk or not.

"Callum, you're drunk and quite frankly, even if you weren't I still wouldn't want to be talking to you right now. So why don't you just go back inside, and we can enjoy our nights separately."

" _Or_ , you can stop being such a frigid bitch like you always have been, and loosen up a bit."

The smile had left his face and when he took a step closer she wanted to scream, but she found herself frozen.

"Just relax…" his hand slid around her waist, and she could feel his breath getting closer on her neck.

Too many horrible flashbacks of yelling, crying, throwing, and all the other moments that made up the worst part of her life came flooding back to her. The part that she had tried to forget.

Her adrenaline was pumping and without thinking, she threw her arms out, pushing him with full force. He stumbled backward and starting mumbling curse words. This made him significantly more angry.

She had seen this anger once before. Of all the hell he had put her through, she wouldn't cower as easily as she used to this time around. She was a grown woman now, who had finally got her life under control and she wasn't going to deal with this man again.

"What's your problem anyway, Virginia? I always treated you well. We were good together. Good looking, made good money, you had enough ambition to drive both of us, and then one day you were gone."

Her hands instinctively wrapped around her torso. It's what she naturally did to calm her nerves, but it was then she remembered she had something more to protect than herself. She didn't answer him. She didn't want to dignify such a pathetic question with an answer.

"I was the first person who actually gave a damn about you, likely the only one and this is how you treat me?"

She knew how this went. He would go off on a rant of how worthless and ungrateful she was, until he worked himself up so much, he'd get violent. She definitely wasn't having that, especially if she was pregnant.

She took a step back, and replied calmly -like she would when she tried to calm a patient- "You have no idea what you're saying. You don't know me anymore, you don't know the life I have and so let's just calm down.."

He hadn't even let her finish speaking before he was backing her up against a wall, hand on her throat.

There were tears in her eyes now, as he brought his lips right to her ears. "You lost your only chance at being happy in life." She shivered from his worm words against her skin, and the dark memory of the smell of alcohol on his breath she'd dealt with so many times before.

Her muffled cries and the odd 'no' was all she was using to fight back. She found herself in the same position she'd been before. She so felt vulnerable, she was pleading at this point for him to stop. "Why should I show mercy on you, when you had absolutely _no_ regard for me when you left."

Tears were dripping down her cheeks, and she could barely speak, but the words came out of her mouth so quickly, it was like an instinct. "because, I-I'm p-pregnant…"

If by some miracle she was with-child, she wasn't going to let this asshole take that from her.

"How?" His attitude had changed and he was downright confused. His hands dropped and he backed off.

"You told me you couldn't get pregnant, and now all of a sudden you can?"

She took a deep breath, gasping from his release. Her hands were still held tightly around her middle.

"And by who? That guy from the restaurant?"

Before Virginia could answer, they were interrupted by another voice from across the balcony.

"Who the hell are you!?"

Andy came flying, hands balled into fists. He saw the tears on her face, and her defensive stance.

Once he was close enough he could see her bloodshot eyes, and reddened neck. Her face was pale and damp with sweat; It looked like she'd been through hell and back. "What the hell did you do to her you lousy piece of shit…"

The angry lieutenant took the guy's neck in his hands and threw him against the wall. This man clearly had at least fifty pounds on him, but Andy definitely had the advantage. When there was no answer, he gave him a shake and let him go. Remembering who he was, and where they were. He wasn't about to lose his badge over some asshole trying to rough up an innocent woman.

The man bent over, grasping his neck, catching his breath. It seemed like he had backed off. Andy turned to Virginia and held her shoulders, as he examined her face. "Did he hurt you? Should I call it in?"

She already felt so much safer now that Andy was by her side, but her heart was still racing and all she wanted was to be out of the situation. There was now a small crowd of people that had watched Andy rough the guy up, and it felt like a thousand eyes were on her. She didn't want more stress. "No, Andy I'm fine. I just want to go home. Take me home."

He took off his jacket, and put it around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead and turned to the other man, for one last word. "If you _ever_ come near my wife again, I will pulverize you to a pulp, and I know exactly how to get away with it."

He muttered the words through his teeth with such intensity that his jaw was shaking as he spoke. He was looking this guy straight in the eye, and based on the reaction he got, his point was made clear.

He wrapped his arm around Virginia as they walked back into the house and out the front door, avoiding as many people as possible. No one inside had seen or heard any of what had happened, which made it easier to slip out without being noticed.

Once they were in the driveway, Andy held the door for her to get in. When they got back on the road, he was the first to break the silence. "So, what exactly happened once I left? Is there something I should know before we get home?"

She shook her head, squeezing her crossed arms to her chest. There was a few seconds of nothing before she changed the subject. "I heard what you said to him."

He wasn't proud that she had heard him utter a death threat, as an officer for the LAPD, but he meant every word. "Oh," was all he said.

There was a slight pause. "You called me your wife."

"I… what?" He thought about it for a moment, and he couldn't remember saying it. "No I don't think I d-"

"Yes you did, you said 'if you touch my wife again'."

He honestly couldn't remember saying that part at all. He just remembered having a whole lot of hatred toward the guy, and then threatening to kill him if he hurt Virginia again. Had he called her his wife?

"Oh… Well, I never really thought about, I just kind of said what I was feeling in the moment."

He wasn't sure where this conversation was going. Would she be mad at him? Was this causing her more anxiety? "Are you upset about it?"

Andy looked over at her, and she didn't seem upset. "No," was her short answer, but her hands were still shaky and he could tell by her short breaths that she wasn't feeling any better. He had an idea. He allowed silence to fill the car once more, until he pulled into a parking lot.

She grew nervous again. "Andy, where are we? I thought we were going home."

"I thought it'd be a nice place to come, since you're still upset. Just trust me."

When they stepped out of the car, the breeze was cooler than it had been when they had started driving.

He took her by the hand and lead her a block down the road. At least her dress was keeping her warm, as it trailed behind her, blowing in the wind. He admired her hair, and how her make-up had managed to stay intact, after all that had happened that night. It was like a scene from a movie.

They came close enough to their destination and until waves could be heard. "It might be a little too cold for a swim, but I thought we could just take a walk."

She gave him a small smile, and closed the distance between them, wrapping her arm in his. They walked a little down the beach arm-in-arm, until Virginia started feeling a little better. "When I told you he was an old friend, I wasn't being one hundred percent truthful."

"I figured that much." Came his response. He knew something had went on between them, but he didn't want to assume, and push her to answer a question that may only bring up the past. He had no idea how bad it had really been.

He let her continue, not wanting to badger her with questions. He knew that she would share when she was ready. "We were together for a year in university."

She took a deep breath before continuing. If Andy was serious enough to accidentally call her his wife, then he was ready to know this part of her past. "We had friends in common, and I guess he somehow found out about me and then he wouldn't leave me alone for weeks. I hadn't ever had a serious relationship before then, and so I was flattered by all the attention I was getting. He knew literally nothing about me, except for how I looked. A lot of guys back then saw the way i looked and assumed I was like all the other pretty girls, but once they actually talked to me and found out I was different, they fled. Accept Callum. I don't know why, but he was willing to overlook my Aspergers. Of course neither of us knew that's what it was at the time, so he probably just assumed I was a little quirky. We went out a few times and he was kind of nice to me back then. He would pay for my dinner, and show me off to all his friends, but once we started disagreeing is when it went downhill. He would verbally abuse me and talk down to me like a was a child. He treated me like a possession, telling where to go, who to talk to and how I was supposed to act. The night I told him I was considering transferring, he got so angry he hit me for the first time. It went on for some time after that. He made me feel like there wasn't a way out. He would tell me that I had no where else to go. If I didn't stay with him I would end up alone because no one else would want me. I gave my virginity to him, and he said I was used goods."

Her voice cut off there, and he could tell it was binging back horrible memories for her. "You don't have to keep going."

She cleared her throat and held on to him tighter. "No. You deserve to know."

"I never told anyone about this at the time. I was too embarrassed. One day my friend Marcie told me that she had heard people talking about Callum planning to propose to me. He had a ring picked out and everything and I got so scared that I just packed up and left a few days later. I guess thats what it took for me to realize that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with that dirt bag."

Andy smiled at the use of his catch phrase. He must have been wearing off on her after all that time.

"He told me so many times that we were going to stay together and have children one day and we would be happy because he could handle me. He made himself sound like such a hero for being able to put up with me. So, I lied to him when he brought it up and told him i was infertile and I couldn't have children. I got scared and I just said it without thinking. But after that, he never bothered me about it again."

She stopped, but this time she wasn't upset. He could tell she was thinking. He tried figuring out why, but nothing came to mind.

"That's the reason he was so angry tonight."

Andy didn't understand. He shook his head, on confusion. "That doesn't make sense."

She stopped walking and stood facing him. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake. He was looking deeply into her eyes, trying to see what she was thinking.

"He was mad because he found out I lied to him. I can get pregnant."

"But why would you-"

She saw the thought cross his mind as he slowly began processing what she'd said. His eyes grew wide and he looked down at her stomach and then back up.

"Are you…? Is that what you were…? Virginia are you saying you're pregnant?"

"I don't know for sure, but I've been gaining a lot of weight lately, my feet are getting swollen and my libido has increased significantly."

He was still frozen, like he didn't a direct answer to be able to accept what he was hearing.

How could he not have seen it sooner? It all made sense now. Her insecurities, her extremely creative meal choices and all the many, _many_ times they'd been late for work or went to bed later than Virginia usually insisted on. He said the words in his head over and over again, but it still didn't seem real.

"Yes Andy, there is a good chance I am pregnant."


	13. Chapter 12

_ Chapter 12 _

Of course Nathan and his sister Nicole had heard tons about their father's fiancee, but they were too eager to put off meeting her until the wedding. The way he had described it seemed a little too extravagant to be real, but they could hear the smile in their dad's voice when he told the story.

It supposedly happened after a party-gone-wrong. Virginia was wearing this gorgeous dress and he was wearing a dress shirt, which he never wore on his days off. He described it as a very quiet and calm setting, as they walked hand-in-hand down the beach. Apparently he knew in the moment that it was the right time, which made his son's eyes roll. It sounded like one of those romance movies Nicole would watch. Too good to be true.

 _After she'd shared the news and they'd talked about it for a little while, Virginia was relieved that Andy wasn't upset about it or the fact she didn't tell him right away. "I'd support you either way, but I am happy that we both see this as a good thing."_

 _Virginia was still nervous about what he thought about it. The first time she'd brought it up, over a month prior, he hadn't rejected the idea, but he said he wanted time to think it over. She didn't want him to feel like she was forcing him into the situation. As much as she wanted a baby, she wasn't selfish like that._

 _The wind had died down, and it was completely silent around them. It was so peaceful, it felt like the universe was telling her something. Shortly after, it was Andy's turn to fess up._

 _"_ _I've been thinking a lot about the conversation we had about starting a family, actually."_

 _She bit her lip, and prayed she wasn't wrong for sharing it with him. Was it too soon? Would he silently resent her for having this baby, when they'd only been dating for a little over a year?_

 _"_ _Every day we wake up in the same bed, and we have dinner at the same restaurant every week. We have a routine around the house, you cook because I'm horrible, and I do the laundry because you hate it. I never thought that I would feel that sense of home with someone else again. But when I'm with you, it feels natural. I know it sounds cliche, but it's true. You've become such a huge part of my life, I don't think I can remember what it's like to go through a day without seeing you. I can't imagine what it would feel like not having that. I think what this baby has given me, is a sense of clarity. I know exactly what I want for the rest of my life, and it's you."_

 _She wasn't used to hearing someone speak so affectionately about her before. The way he would look at her, made her heart melt every time. When his chocolate brown eyes would look straight into her soul and tug at her heart. She still felt the tingle in her stomach when he'd come home at night, and the sense of emptiness she felt when he left for work. It was feelings she hadn't felt in a long and time, and she'd waited a long time for it to go away, but it didn't. He kept tugging at her heartstrings every day that went by. It was the reason she agreed to go on a date with him. It was the reason she'd agreed to move in with him, and the reason why she wanted to share a family with him. She knew exactly what he meant when he said he couldn't imagine life without her._

 _She felt like she was going to cry again, but it was happiness. Or maybe gratitude; Grateful that she had found someone like Andy._

 _"_ _Virginia, I know that you get very anxious. In fact, I'm feeling pretty nervous myself right now. And I know sometimes you need someone to lean on and I'm more than happy to be that person. I'm not good a speeches, or grand gestures, but I have an idea."_

 _He reached into his jacket that she'd been wearing for the past hour, and pulled out a small black box. Her breath caught in her throat, and for the first time in a long time she was anxious in a good way. Normally in times like this, someone in her position would be shocked and speechless, but Virginia had imagined this so many times in her head, in so many different scenarios, she knew exactly what she would say._

 _He went to kneel, but she stopped him, taking him by the arm. "Andy, you don't have to kneel. You'll get sand in your pants."_

 _He couldn't help but chuckle. "Ok."_

 _He pulled the ring out of the box and reached for her left hand. The ring was a thin band of white gold, holding three round diamonds together. It was very tasteful, but humble. Virginia didn't wear many rings, but he knew she wouldn't want something flashy and overly expensive._

 _It was time for him to ask the question, and after all the times he'd rehearsed this in his head, this wasn't how he imagined it happening. "_

 _Virginia, would you do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me."_

 _Her eyes were glistening with tears, as she bit her lip, holding back the tears that she thought she could avoid._

 _"_ _Your wife?" Were the first words that softly, came from her mouth._

 _She began nodding her head, before she managed to get out, "yes" through her choked-up voice. She leaned in, brushing her nose against his and pressing her lips to his. He felt the tears dampen his cheeks as her eyes rested shut, allowing them to fall freely._

 _He pulled back, taking her hand in his once again and slipped the ring onto her finger, sealing their engagement._

As sweet as it sounded, his father was leaving out some major details. Like, why so soon? And what other news could he possibly have to share after that? Him and Nicole tried figuring it out on the phone the night before. Was he retiring early to be a stay-at-home dad? He did say Virginia is pretty hardcore when it comes to her job. Then they also considered maybe they were moving. Either way, he wanted Nicole to get there as soon as possible so they could find out.

She sounded like a really nice woman for their dad. He'd never seen her before but the way their father had talked about her, he wouldn't be surprised if she could walk on water.

Nathan arrived way earlier than planned and wanted to surprise him at work. He knew everyone who worked at the station pretty well because of his dad. He dropped his things off in the murder room and looked around for his father. He wasn't at his desk, so he must be either interviewing a suspect or screwing around with Provenza somewhere. Just then he saw the chief walk by, "Chief Johnson. Have you seen dad recently?"

"Oh, Nathan! It's so good to see you. My, you've grown up and you look just like your father."

It was a common reaction he got from people around the station, especially people his father had worked with while he was growing up. They all swooned over how he'd grown.

She pointed down the hall. "He's doing an interrogation with Provenza right now, but if you'd like to wait at his desk, you're more than welcome to. You aren't the only one waiting to see him."

He wasn't sure what the chief meant, but before he could say anymore, she was already halfway down the hall. He looked around the room and didn't recognize many faces, so he just sat and pulled out his phone. He was checking his Facebook when he heard the smoky voice of a woman that was growing closer. She walked right past him, giving him a view he could. not. believe. He _definitely_ hadn't seen her around here before. Maybe she was from another division, or a lawyer.

She walked over to Provenza's desk and set down what looked like a container of cupcakes, which only gave him more thoughts of things he wish he didn't have, sitting in the middle of his father's workplace.

She bent over the desk and reached for something and he felt his eyes pop out of his head. The tight skirt she was wearing was defining her ass perfectly, making him want to see the rest. His mind was about to wander further, when a pair of legs appeared in front of him. He came back to his senses, shaking his head at the man that greeted him. "Hey Nathan, what are you doing here so early, son? I thought he had plans for dinner."

He stood up and gave his father a quick hug, trying to cool himself down as quickly as possible. "Yeah well my flight got in early and so I thought I'd come by and see you. No point sitting around at your place watching TV when football season is over."

Andy laughed and patted his son on the back. "Well I'm just about ready to go, let me just grab my stuff."

"Hey, dad before we leave." He faced the woman that had caught his attention and pointed over his shoulder,lowering his voice. "Whose that over there."

Andy looked over and was confused himself for a moment. How many women that looked that good hung out around here?

"Because I gotta tell you, she is one fine piece of-"

"Oh god, Nathan stop."

His eyes may not be as good as they were twenty years ago, but he knew that brown hair anywhere, and shamelessly the ass too.

"What? I don't mean to sound rude, I'm just saying that I would totally-"

"Nathan, that's my fiancée."

The younger man's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and for a second he was certain he'd inherited his father's high blood pressure. His hand came to his forehead and he started rubbing the back of his head furiously. "Oh my god! Dad, I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

Andy was silent, trying to get the horrible thoughts out of his head. "It's just that she looks so young from behind." He quickly corrected himself. "I didn't know that she looked." He gave up and figured he should shut his mouth before he dug himself deeper. "Nevermind."

The woman with the long brown hair and nice ass turned around and her face lit up when she saw the two. "Andy! There you are, I've been hanging around here for almost any hour waiting for you to finish up."

She walked up to the two, and Nathan tried avoiding contact as kept nervously scratched the back of his head.

"You must be Nathan Flynn. It's so nice to meet you."

She gave him a weird half-smile but it was kind of cute. Undeniably she looked good for her age, but once they were face to face her age was easier to define.

Andy had told his son about Virginia having Asperger's, not that Nathan would have treated her badly, but it was nice to be aware of, to avoid any tricky situations. It was noticeable, but he got this warm vibe from her. She seemed like a genuinely kind woman, and not the kind of soon-to-be, evil stepmother from a Disney movie.

She held her hand out for him to shake but he pulled her in for a hug instead. "We're an Italian/Irish family, we don't shake hands."

She was taken by surprised, but smiled remembering that it wasn't a stranger it was Andy's son. He looked so much like Andy, it helped her picture how he must have looked when he was younger. He definitely didn't have Andy's eyes, which he must have inherited from his mother's side.

"Why are you here so early? I haven't even started dinner, I came here instead."

She was beginning to worry, and he immediately felt bad. He held up his hands.

"Hey, no worries. Nicole isn't even here yet. I just came by to see if anybody's missed me."

He looked back to Provenza's desk, but there was still no sign of him. Too bad.

Andy turned to Virginia, surprised that not one, but two of his favourite people had surprised him at work in one day. "Hey, how'd that fancy surgery go today? Did he end up in a coma?"

"He didn't make it… but fortunately we were able to salvage a few of his organs to donate and there's a thirteen year old in the hospital that the liver will be going to."

Nathan watched the two communicate and it was nice seeing his father confiding in someone the way he did with his mom, what seemed like hundreds of years ago.

They were smiling like idiots in their honeymoon phase, and they weren't even married yet. He let them go on with their conversation, while he tried to find a way to explain to his sister that he considered hitting on their future stepmom.

 _ **Hey sorry guys, I haven't really been giving any updates on what the hell has been going on, but basically after a rough past couple months, I should be back on the ball.**_

 _ **This is just a short little chapter. I had a tough time uploading the full 6k character chapter last week, so I might start posting shorter updates. I hate short updates, but hopefully it'll be nicer for readers, because it'll mean more frequent posting.**_

 _ **Anyway, we're nearing the end of this fic which is really bittersweet for me, but I'm super excited in starting another fic, which will be my first non-short, BSG fic. I'm literally always taking requests for anything, so shoot me a message either involving this story or whatever else.**_

 _ **Hope you've enjoyed where I've taken the fic.**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading xo**_


	14. UPDATE

UPDATE

Sorry that you are reading this only to discover there is no chapter posted :/

I just feel terrible for leaving you guys hanging for SO long. Life has been kicking my ass lately, but I just wanted to say that I'm writing the chapter right now, and theres a good chance that as you're reading this it's posted. I myself, hate when writers disappear for so long, and here am I doing it myself. I will try to be much faster with posting, at least for this story because it's simply not fair to you guys and even all the time and organizing I've put into it.

I cannot thank you enough for reading this far. I'm genuinely shocked how many people have asked if it's going to be finished. I really appreciate all the support I'm still getting, even after I basically left this story to die for a while there.

It WILL be completed, with intentions that it will be completely very SOON.

Thanks again, guys. I've missed this entire fandom SO freaking much and it feels incredible to be back.

3 -Alison


	15. Chapter 13

"Virginia, slow down honey, you're going to hurt yourself."

She'd been whizzing around the house ever since they got home from work, and frankly, it was creeping out her recently-acquainted stepson.

"I'm not going to hurt myself, I just want everything to be perfect. You know I like things perfect."

Nathan was sitting on the couch, trying to keep to himself so, A: he wouldn't have to witness their shameless flirting and B: he wouldn't get trampled over, while she ran circles around the little bungalow.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Nathan offered, trying to be helpful. Afterall, she was going to be family soon.

"No. I have everything planned out."

She could deny it all she wanted, but Andy knew when she was nervous, and she had every right to be. She was a new mother, about to share with a roomful of people -two of which she'd never met- some of the greatest news she'd ever tell.

Andy was about to go change his tie for the third time when he heard a scream come from the kitchen, followed by crying. _Oh god_ , he thought.

He flew down the hallway, coming into the kitchen to find Virginia bent over a shattered casserole dish with Nathan already at her side.

"What happened!?"

Virginia was too disturbed she was unable to answer. "She dropped dinner."

Andy relaxed and walked over to the two, hovering over the scattered lasagna -Andy's favourite.

Nathan stood back, and let his father step in. "Jeez…All I heard was a scream and I came running. It sounded like she was about to give birth!"

 _"_ _What!?"_ The couple both said.

He took a step back, thrown off by their sudden reaction. "I'm just kidding, calm down!"

Nathan stood awkwardly beside the two, before deciding to let them be. He returned to the living room, not getting what the big deal was. He didn't think any less of her just because she accidentally dropped a heavy dish.

"I-I'm s-sorry Andy."

Virginia was at a loss of words, and she tried wiping the pasta sauce off her hands with the dish towel Andy handed her.

He sat next to her on the floor, and pulled her into his lap. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's no big deal, we can make something else, or order in. We can have dinner tomorrow night."

"No, it's n-not that. I just c-couldn't help it. I just started crying, and now I c-can't s-stop. I _completely_ embarrassed myself."

He took the cloth from her and wiped the dots off her forehead, trying to calm her nerves. "Honey, he'll understand in a few hours anyway. If he thought you were weird, he wouldn't have came over to help you."

It was sweet to think that his son came to her rescue so quickly. Andy was afraid it would take time for his kids to adjust to his new partner, but he was gladly wrong.

She went quiet, and her sobbing began to subside. She sat with her head against his chest, just breathing with each other until she remembered Nicole was still coming.

"We should get up. I have to figure something out before Nicole gets here."

She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks, and stood up, looking around for the broom.

"Hey, wait," Andy said, standing a little too quickly and getting a little dizzy.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She gave her infamous silent nod, and stepped over the lasagna to get the broom and dustpan from the hall closet.

The first knock on the door had Virginia nearly jump a foot in the air. She opened the door and found her brother's family, loud and smiling. "Aunt V!"

Both little girls leapt forward into Virginia's arms, almost knocking her over. Usually she wouldn't mind, but now she had something to worry about. "Be careful girls, Aunt V is getting old, you don't want to break my bones."

They giggled and ran over to Andy next. "Hey, sorry we're a little late, you know how the girls are," Kate said, stepping in first.

She gave Virginia a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "I don't smell any cooking. Are we having macaroni tonight?" She continued.

"Kate…" her husband said, under his breath.

"No, actually pizza." Virginia answered, welcoming her brother with a hug.

"Pizza!" The two girls shrieked.

"Oh." Kate said, smugly.

The adults sat at the table, while the children went into the living room and helped themselves to the toys Virginia had bought them to use while visiting.

"Virginia made lasagna for us tonight, but there was a little accident so we're ordering in tonight." Andy, explained.

He could read the uneasiness on her face from the other end of the table, and knew she'd be too embarrassed to say that she dropped it on the floor.

"We're just waiting for my daughter Nicole, and then we can all eat."

Their attention turned to Nathan and one by one they asked the generic questions you'd ask a twenty-some year old. _"How's college?" "Any girlfriends?"_ After a while there was another knock at the door and Virginia jerked her head toward Andy. "I'll get it." He said.

He got up and unlocked the door, before a young woman came bolting forward. Similar to the youngest in the house, she nearly took him to the floor. "Dad!"

Virginia found it sweet, and swooned from across the room. She was just as beautiful in real life as the pictures she'd seen.

Andy brought her into the dining room and Virginia stood from the table. "Nicole, this is Virginia."

The young woman took a moment to smile at his father's fiancee. The woman he'd described as being the love of his life. She loved her already. Like the other Flynn child, she pulled Virginia for a hug, for the second time that day. These kids were lucky they were Andy's, otherwise they would have been in for a rude awakening.

After they'd all introduced themselves, they sat down and began eating the pizza.

After a few slices and round of life updates, Andy grabbed their attention. "Virginia and I have invited you all here tonight to share some good news."

"Job promotion!?" Brandon shouted out, turning to his sister with a wide grin.

"No. Better." Andy, replied before she could.

He reached across the table, taking her hand in his. "Do you want to say it, or do you want me to?" He asked, just loud enough for her to hear.

The build up was driving her crazy. She looked at Andy, and then back at the table and let the words spill from her mouth. "Andy and I are having a baby."

The room started with gasps and quickly turned into cheers, hollering and tears of joy.

"You're serious!?" Kate, asked.

Virginia nodded, finding it hard to hold back the smile that was winning her over.

Nicole and Nathan were the quiet ones. Andy was the first to notice, and asked them. "What do you guys think? Are you okay with having another sibling?"

They both looked at each other, not sure of what to say. Nicole spoke first. "Yeah, that's awesome dad."

It wasn't very convincing, but luckily Virginia believed it and the conversation carried on with a billion questions, mostly from Kate. Eventually the younger ones had their share.

"Aunt V is having a baby? Where is it?" Maddie asked

"The baby is in her tummy, dear." Her mother answered.

"Well technically it's still a fetus, and it isn't in my stomach, it's in my uterus."

Andy tried hiding a smile, while Kate gave Virginia an annoyed look and tried explaining that to her daughters. "Mommy, what's that?"

Everyone else had started chatting, so Andy took the time to make sure she was doing alright. He gave her a questioning look, and mouthed the words, "you okay?"

The hardest part was over, and Virginia was relieved everyone had taken it so well. It was only a matter of time until one of them mentioned age. She nodded her head, and for the first time it actually felt real to her. She was going to be a mother.

 **I know that was the shortest update so far, but it didn't really have a place in the chapter before or the one to come, so here's a little something to hold you off until the next update. The next few chapter's were loosely planned so feel free to send me a message telling me what your thoughts are on how it's going so far :)**

 **Thanks again, Alison :)**


	16. Chapter 14

**This will be a short chapter, mainly to tie the story together. After this there will be a final chapter, I'm definitely more than willing to take into consideration what you guys would like to see in the last chapter, being the fact that I know I've disappointed a few with a lack of detail with the pregnancy. With that being said, I really hope you've enjoyed the timeline I've created for these two characters, specifically Virginia who I've added much more dimension to for the sake of these 2 stories. Thanks to everyone who has been reading since Hardest of Hearts and everyone whose joined in between. I'm always accepting short fic prompts, just shoot me a message if you feel this chapter and the next didn't justify the closure you're needing. Thanks again! -Alison**

With only a few couple months left to go, Andy had taken some time off work to stay home and help Virginia with the house and baby-planning. She had fought to stay at work right up until she knew it was inevitable. Between the pressure of the other resident doctors, and Andy, she knew it was time. Being a first-time mother at her age was uncommon and she was well aware of all the risks that followed. Her stress levels were already higher than most pregnant women, and she didn't want to push it.

The visit with Andy's family went well and they went home a few days later. It brought things together for Virginia, getting to know his family. It made things feel more real to her, after years of just accepting she'd never have children. There was so many people waiting to love and welcome their baby into the world. Not just their families, but the entire LAPD and all of the best surgeons in the city.

Ever since the visit, Virginia began seeing more and more of the fatherly side of Andy. Shopping for the baby with him had become her new favourite thing. It was adorable seeing his reactions and excitement. He had this half-sided grin she'd never seen before the night he found out they were having a baby girl. It was constantly reappearing; When they would shop for cute little baby outfits, choosing a paint colour, even when they were in public and complete strangers would stop and congratulate them. Virginia hated strange women touching her belly, but she got used to it, because she loved seeing the proud smile of the soon-to-be father.

One of her favourite stories to tell that involved the proud-father smile was one a few months into her pregnancy.

 _Andy opened the front door to a dark hallway. Like many nights recently, he'd come home and find her asleep either in bed, on the couch or even one time in the bathtub. He gently placed the bag of groceries on the counter, and shed his jacket and sweater. Virginia had overcome most of her cravings but she still couldn't move on from the cheesecake. He slid the dessert into the refrigerator and put the other items away. He was almost sure she was asleep when he heard a giggle coming from down the hall. He went to their bedroom and slid the door open, revealing a huge pile of opened boxes and Virginia in the middle them. "I thought you were sleeping," he spoke, sitting behind her so she was between this legs._

 _He rubbed her back, which she loved, and began examining the photos around them._

 _Albums were scattered, old photographs laying loosely, and baby clothes and other items that were barely held together. Of all times to be reminiscing, it had to be at this time of night?_

 _"_ _I was talking to Brandon on the phone and we starting talking about old times and so I thought I'd get out all these boxes from when I was younger."_

 _He ran his hand through his short hair, dreading having to help tidy it back up. Maybe she'd be too tired and she'd let them just leave it until tomorrow._

 _She held up a tiny, frilly, pink romper, "Wouldn't this be adorable for the baby?"_

 _"_ _I thought we were going to wait until we know the gender before we start planning outfits."_

 _She smirked and looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye. "I know, I'm showing it to you for a reason."_

And that was the smile that she was now addicted to. He was so enthralled by this child, that wasn't even born yet; How much more attached could he get once she was?

_ AC _

Provenza was sitting at his desk, pretending to read over a bunch of boring forms when he heard the clacking sound of heels, or as he heard it — freshly baked brownies. He shot up from his chair and followed the sound, which soon followed the delicious, chocolatey smell.

"Good afternoon, doctor. Are these for me?"

It was now impossible for her to come into the office without something baked, without disappointing everyone. Virginia handed him the container. "Yes, but make sure you share."

As she was handing him brownies, a shimmer caught his eye. "Yowzah!"

He reached for her hand, holding it up and revealing a dainty silver ring, with several fair-sized diamonds. "You're kidding!?"

She giggled, "I told him simple, but he still didn't listen."

The next thing she knew Provenza was calling everyone in the office over to admire the rocks on her finger. Eventually Andy came from around the corner and the crowd surrounded him next. "So you're _finally_ tying the knot!" Said lieutenant Tao.

Everyone knew it would happen eventually, they were just waiting to hear how Andy was going to do it. They were eventually able to escape, after they'd told the story probably about a dozen times.

Amy, the newest member of major crimes joined the rest of them. "How did this happen?"

 _It wasn't the hardest question in the world to ask a woman, when the woman you're asking is Virginia Dixon, but Andy wanted it to be perfect; He needed it to be perfect. Not just for his sake, but for both of them. As a married couple, they would be telling this story, the story of that very night for the rest of their lives together. He wanted it to be a big, beautiful, enchanting surprise, but not overdone, or tacky. That wasn't them; they were very private people and Virginia deserved something that wasn't going to make her uncomfortable or embarrassed. Provenza had always joked about him asking her at the station, and after a while Andy started thinking he was serious about it, but that wasn't them. As much as they both loved major crimes, and all the detectives that they'd both grown to love, it was too much. Anything in public would probably make her anxious as well. He went over millions of scenarios before he finally decided on something simple and beautiful. So one night after work, he picked her up from work, just like any other evening, and drove her to the beach-side restaurant that was a new favourite of theirs. They enjoyed a small dinner of just burgers and fries, before going on a walk along the beach. It was one of Virginia's favourite things to walk along the beach; She says it's very soothing and always helps clear her mind. Which sounds like the perfect time to be making important decisions. He carried her shoes, while she finished the ice-cream cone he bought for them to share. He wasn't a huge fan of the frozen dessert, but knew she liked it and would never say yes if he didn't wasn't having one too, so he'd buy one for them to share, have a few licks and give the rest to her. After the walk, he took her back home. "You really know how to cheer me up, you know that?" And all he did was smile. She had no idea it was about to get even better._

 _When they arrived at the house, Virginia had a worried look on her face. "Andy did you leave the lights on this morning?" The windows were flickering with light, and she couldn't figure out where it was coming from._

 _"_ _Oh yeah, that must have been me, sorry."_

 _He opened her door and took her by the arm, walking her to the front door. When he reached for the keys in his pocket, he felt around to make sure he'd remembered to take the box out of his desk at work. He let out a silent sigh of relief, and twisted the key in the door. The door slowly swung open, revealing several candles dimly lighting the door like a scene from a romantic movie. On the coffee table was a bottle of her favourite red wine, and a gift bag with pink tissue paper peaking out the top. The stereo had been set to their favourite soft-rock channel and when he looked over, he thought he saw a tear sneak down her cheek. "Andy, what's this for?"_

 _"_ _Come in and I'll show you."_

 _For the first time she didn't even bother removing her shoes, she was too eager to see what this was all about. All the candles were vanilla scented: one of her favourites. She took a deep breath in, letting her eyes fall shut and when she looked back at him, he was holding a small green, velvet box in his hand. He stood before her, hands shaking, going over the words in his head over and over again, waiting just long enough for her to beg him to tell her what was going on. By the look in her eyes, and the way she was nervously biting her lip, he had a feeling she already had an idea. "Virginia. I can't promise you perfection. My first marriage turned out to be a disaster, I go to work everyday not knowing whether or not I'll be held at gunpoint, or stabbed or blown up. I can't even promise you a lifetime at our age, but we both knew that, from the moment that I kissed you in the parking lot of that Burger King. All I cared about in that moment, is how beautiful you looked, and how badly I wanted to fall even farther for you. Over a year later, I am standing in front of you again and I only feel the same way even more. Now you're carrying our child, and we've pretty much already made the biggest commitment two people can, which is raising that baby together, the very best we can, with all the love in the world. What I'm getting at is, we've never strived for perfection, but we have made the very most out of what life has handed us, and I want to ask you, if you will do me the honour of making the very most out of the rest of our lives together."_

 _His hands trembled now, as they lifted the lid of the box, revealing a silver ring, decorated with bands of diamonds. "Will you marry me?"_

The answer to that is rather obvious, and once Virginia told everyone her answer they all started hooting and hollering, a few even jumping up and down and clapping their hands like the end of a movie with a happy ending. They were all invited, of course, but the two hadn't picked a venue or date yet. Andy was letting Virginia decided whether they were to be married before the baby was born or after. Religion wasn't a playing a huge role in the decision making process for either of them, considering he was divorced, they were already expecting a child, and if it wasn't obvious enough due to the size of Virginia's now-protruding belly, they clearly weren't saving anything for marriage. They did however, know by the time they left the office that day, that Provenza was going to be a best man. "Always the groom, never the best man," he joked.


	17. Chapter 15

Guys, I'm literally the worst when it comes to remembering things. Pretty sure they are already engaged, as a guest commented… I don't even know. I barely have time to write and edit :/ SO sorry for the confusion or lack of effort that I've put into considering what I've already written. With this chapter, I have tried to answer all of your questions. I want you to know I value every single review, and take into consideration every criticism and/or recommendation. With that being said, I have a feeling this isn't the last chapter. I feel like I owe it to not only my lovely readers, but the story and series itself that I've been working on for over a year now. I'll finish it when I feel it is finished. Thanks again guys, you're all great.

Also- just to add because I'm really excited about it - I've been working on piecing together my first Battlestar Galactica fic and guys… i actually feel so good about it. I think it's gonna be a frakking hit. So stay tuned for that in the upcoming weeks, I'll post a link or notify you guys in the next update for this fic when it's been started. I've literally been editing chapter by chapter of this new fic on an excel doc for months, and I feel really good about it. With that being said, I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you're relatively familiar with Battlestar Galactica and the english language, send me a message if you're interested :)

Ok, enough with the banter. Enjoy!

The wedding was small and quaint but tasteful. It was held at Andy's cousin's farm just outside New York, in a barn that gave the ceremony a nice rustic but homey feeling. Virginia was getting bigger, moodier and more tired as the days went by, and complained the entire flight there, but Andy didn't take it personally. He knew that Virginia was excited for Nicole's wedding, she was just exhausted.

At night he would rub her feet, or knead her back when the baby was kicking; It made him feel like he was making up for all the years they were apart, or even a feeling in the back of his mind telling him that it was important that he not mess this family up. After all the chaos that had gone on earlier in the year with his relapse, he knew better than to cause Virginia anymore worry involving their new, little family of three working out. No more drinking, just changing diapers, bath time and playing with building blocks.

Being the bride's side of the family, Andy insisted that him and Virginia pay for the wedding, which was the least he felt he could do for his daughter after missing so much of her childhood. Nicole was even less Catholic than her father, but it was still important to her to marry before she had the baby, which meant it needed to happen sooner than later.

When they arrived, all attention was on Nicole - as she'd always loved as a child - but once everyone had congratulated the happy couple, the other hot news was Andy's new woman. Who was Andy's new wife-to-be? A surgeon?

Virginia hid behind her fiancé like a child, shielding herself from the strangers, trying to avoid conversation. Some people were lovely, and seemed worth talking to, others stood in the distance just staring at her, or her stomach. Every so often Andy would whisper into Virginia's ear names or reasons why they were staring. Either they were Andy's very Catholic paternal side of the family and were displeased with either Andy's divorce, alcoholism or knocked-up fiancée, or they took a liking to Andy's previous wife.

At dinner, everyone's attention turned to engaged couple that had remained relatively quiet for most of the evening. Andy made it very clear to Virginia that he wouldn't be providing any dates, locations or other information about their wedding, so she had no need to worry. They had both agreed that their wedding would be small as well, maybe a little larger than Nicole's, simply because the whole station would insist on coming, as well as many of Virginia's long-time colleagues. "So Andrew, you gotta tell us how you managed? Landing a smart, beautiful woman like Dr. Dixon here," Andy's uncle boomed from the end of the table.

"Virginia," she corrected, trying to seem pleasant. If these people were going to be part of her family, she might as well start getting settled.

Andy's uncle smiled, while he waited for an explanation. "I ask myself that every day," he smiled, squeezing her hand that he held under the table.

Nicole piped up and began reciting one of her new favourite stories to tell. "About a year ago, when dad had the accident, Virginia was his doctor at the hospital." She had a big grin on her ace as she spoke, looking between the two, with aspiration. "It's really sweet actually," she continued. " They kept talking once he was released and have been together ever since."

Andy looked over at his daughter who was beaming from the other side of the table. "Actually," the bride continued, "If it wasn't for Virginia, this wedding may not have happened. She's the one that talked dad into being okay with it."

For the first time in a while Andy felt like his daughter was truly proud of her father. Aside from being overjoyed with the fact that his family loved his soon-to-be wife, they were happy for him.

They all rose their glasses and toasted to the newlyweds and the soon-to-be, which seemed to be the talk of the wedding. Virginia was just grateful that no one had brought up her or Nicole's untimed pregnancies. She found it almost odd that no one had brought up her Aspergers, but then again knowing Nicole, she probably warned people in advanced not to say anything. Once the dinner was over people began dancing and sometime around midnight, the drunken shenanigans began and Virginia decided it was time to leave, considering neither of them could drink, and she was too big to dance with Andy for more than a few songs.

Once they got back to the hotel, Virginia's tore off her heels almost immediately, making Andy snicker. "Hon, why did you wear those in the first place if I told you that Nicole wouldn't mine?"

"Because Andy, this was my first time meeting your family, and what kind of first impression would I be leaving if I showed up to my stepdaughter's wedding in Sketchers."

He laughed, unbuttoning his jacket and placing it over the chair in the corner of the room. "I didn't say you had to wear sneakers, you could have just worn flats."

She sat on the bed and put her feet up, a sigh leaving her lips. "Well, what's done is done." She traced circles on her stomach with her fingers, as she let her eyes rest.

He sat on the edge of the bed, taking one of her small feet in his hand and began rubbing the arch. "Well in that case, you won't be wearing them to ours."

That managed to raise an eyebrow. "I will wear what I please to my wedding, Andrew Flynn. After all, this is the only one I get."

He hid a smile, focusing on her feet, surrendering to her challenging response. She had won. Pregnant Virginia always wins the argument, Andy had come to learn. "Why don't I help you with your dress, you get comfortable and I'll run you a bath?"

It was her turn to grin. "Is that you're sneaky way of getting me naked."

If definitely wasn't hard these days for him to. It was one of the things that balanced out the mood swings. "Well, yes but I promise I'll behave. At least until after the bath."

She liked the sound of a bath, even though it wasn't their home, Virginia found it impossible to pass up on one these days.

He helped her unzip her dress and kissed down her shoulders as he unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the carpet. "Andy…"

Her eyes fell shut, head resting back on his shoulder, as his warm mouth trailed across her skin.

His intentions were good moments earlier, but all he could think about once he saw her porcelain skin glowing in the dimly lit room was how badly he wanted her. She was in no position to resist him at this point, letting him kiss up her neck, lightly sucking as his hands roamed her front. A soft moan escaped from her throat, making him harden at the sound. There was no way either of them could protest now. She was the one who initiated it, slowly turning to face him before pressing her mouth to his. He returned her kiss, hungrily capturing her lips as his hands found the waistband of her panties. They were on the floor in seconds, as she laid back on the bed for him. He kissed up her thighs but she was already dripping with anticipation. She didn't want to wait. "Andy…" She pleaded.

He knew she was more than ready, but wanted to tease her, hear her beg for him. The feeling was definitely mutual, his erection pressing hard against his dress pants. Just a little longer and then he would give in.

Her hands gripped the material under her, as she held on to what little composure she had left. His tongue moved around her folds, surrounding her nerves but not daring to go further, knowing what it would lead to. He wanted to see how long she could last. "Andy, please…"

He quickened his pace, pressing his tongue against her heat, until she stilled under him. Her back arched as her legs trembled around him. She called out his name, not caring if anyone could hear at this point. As soon as she came down from her high, she refocused on what she really wanted. She sat up, hands going straight to the button of his pants. She unzipped and tugged them down, not hesitating for a second before then tugging down his boxers, revealing his hardened member. She looked up at him with an evil grin on her face, before slowly lowering her mouth on to him, getting her sweet revenge. As her mouth moved expertly around him, her free hand lingered back down to the wetness between her thighs. Part of him didn't want to dare look daring, fearing it come to a quick end, but he couldn't help himself. That was exactly what she wanted. Once Virginia was satisfied with her torment, and couldn't wait any longer herself, she rose to her knees to straddle him. The heat between her legs was pulsing as she slowly brought him to her entrance, a low moan leaving her lips. His hands gripped her thighs as she slowly brought him inside of her. "Shit." He swore, his member throbbing inside of her. His response brought a small smile to her face, as she picked up the pace, rocking back and forth, hitting all the right spots. The first orgasm came soon after, and the second followed when he had flipped them so he was on top, driving into her until she struggled for breath.

He collapsed next to her, panting himself. She laid there, motionless with her eyes shut as her chest rose and fell and he could tell she was tired. Discarding the idea of a bath, he decided they could shower in the morning. His hand rested on the round her stomach, while he nestled his face into her neck. The scent of her perfume lingered, bringing him to a peaceful slumber.

She woke up first, as she normally did since she became pregnant. When the baby was awake, she was awake. She twisted the ring on her finger, watching it glisten in the sunlight coming in through the hotel blinds. She thought back to a year ago, when she was planning her future around the hospital, and finding a position as head of cardio. She never thought twice about finding love, she just accepted they she was living at the time, more than happy with work, but now she couldn't imagine how her life would have been without finding Andy. She would have lived the rest of her life never knowing what it's like to really be loved by someone properly. Love – she'd come to learn – wasn't just something spoken, it was shown. It was never this good in her previous relationships, and because of that, Virginia had decided very early in her life that finding a man just wasn't that important. It was by chance, luck or even the grace of God some would say, that she had found Andy. Andy had given her so much, in such a short time. He taught her what real love was, how she deserved to be treated, even with autism and now he was giving her a child.

She often worried, at times like this – when Andy wasn't around, or when he was still asleep – what being a mother would be like. She'd heard him talk about raising his children, and she'd been around her brother and his children, but she had a feeling it was going to be so much more than that. Andy told her every day that she'd be a great mother, but she still worried. How was anyone to know for sure, when she'd never done it before? Being a mother is so much more than just feeding it, putting them to sleep and cleaning up after the child, she knew that much. She worried that with work, she wouldn't be able to love their baby as much as she should. What if she was tired after work, and couldn't hold her at night until she stopped crying? What if she got wrapped up in work and couldn't feed her own child? She loved being a doctor more than anything, until Andy came along, and she was afraid that when this baby came, she wouldn't have enough love left to give it.

She felt the bed move next to her, and Andy's warm sigh against her neck. He had been watching her fiddle with her engagement ring, with a blank expression on her face. "If you like it, you can keep it," he joked, trying to see what was on her mind.

She smiled in return, which didn't answer his question. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "You wanna talk about it?"

She was pretty transparent when it came to something bothering her, and it'd become so easy for her to tell him everything and anything when he asked.

"What if I don't have enough love for her?"

He brushed his hand against her cheek, the pain of her words stinging him. "Honey, I promise that you will. I already told you, you'll be an exceptional mother. Stop doubting yourself."

She turned her face into his hand, looking him in the eyes. "Should I resign from the hospital? It's not too late."

His eyebrows twisted with concern. "What? Virginia, why would you do that?"

Her eyes began to water, as the hormones often made them. "I mean, if this were anyone else it would be fine, but I know how much you love being a doctor, and I could never ask you to give that up for our baby."

Her face was cupped in his hand now, tears falling down her cheek on to his fingers. "You don't have to choose between the two. I know you, and I know you can handle both, and besides you have me too. We're doing this together, and if I don't have to quit my job then you don't have to quit yours."

"But what if I want to? What if I have the baby, and I'm not spending enough time with her?"

"Well..." He rubbed his hands along the side of her stomach, where the baby usually kicked. "If it comes to that, then maybe you can consider taking a little time off work. I'm sure it won't be a problem."

The idea didn't sound too bad to Virginia. She could be just as phenomenal of a surgeon if she took on less patients. Based on her silence, he gathered that she didn't reject the idea. "You feel a little better now?"

She smiled through her tears and set her hand on his, on top of their unborn child.


End file.
